From Asgard to Midgard
by Scarabeye3000
Summary: Everything is hopeless, Berk has no heir, vanished after the battle with the Red Death. All manner of enemies knocks on every villages doors and basically, they're pushed against a wall... but the Gods are not as fickle as you think they are. HxA First attempt to turn a cartoon into something in my avenue. Again this is HxA. HxA people.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned are all under copyright. This work is purely fan-made.**

**Title: From Asgard to Midgard**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**Chapter 1: **_**'Odin, help him'**_

.

Dragon Island

.

The sleek black dragon almost shone in the night as it flew through the sea spires, turning at almost the last second, both it and the young boy on its back as the rider seemed fearless to the sight of the Vikings holding their gaze at him. Behind them, almost a wing beat away, the monstrous form of a six eyed, coral-skinned monstrosity that they managed to get the attention barreled towards them in its unbridled fury.

All eyes were on him as the whole village, a whole 300 strong steeled themselves on the coming confrontation. Oh, there was nothing special with the boy, he was thin, small for a Viking, covered in reddish freckles, and could not even lift an axe to cleave a dragon, nor follow orders of their chief. To sum it all up, he is, for a lack of better terms, useless as a Viking.

_._

Now as everyone watched him, almost all have chokes on their throats. Some held their breath as the gigantic dragon snapped its maw on the smaller dragon and its even smaller rider. No sea stack was safe as the great enemy crashed through everything, pelting its prey with numerous smaller pebbles. However, they did not break their flight, nor flinch, nor deviate so as not to lose the interest of their enemy. The people, his comrades, and she was not safe yet.

.

The people of Berk, the Hairy Hooligans gazed attentively at the least of the younger generations, no, that is an understatement. He was the greatest of them all; he rode a dragon in defense of them; they can see it now, and as both he and his dragon climbed to the clouds, they could only send their prayers to the home of the Gods.

.

As they vanished in the sky, darkened with low rain clouds and volcanic ash spewing forth from a nearby active volcano, they continuously taunted their enemy. As the last of the gigantic enemy's coral-like tail was gone, obscured by the clouds in the sky as all eyes scanned the heavens. Not even, the new riders, Astrid, Snotlout, the twins or Fishlegs dare to follow, lest they or anyone broke their concentration or their plan. They could only hope, that he would survive this battle, and pray to the Gods that whatever their faults or stubbornness brought them. They fervently hope as everyone uttered a small prayer and make him safe.

.

'_Voldugu Odin, vernda honum…'_

.

The Chief of the Hooligan did not peel away his gaze in disbelief, when had his son grow up so much. He was so busy with the village, with his disappointments, with his expectations, with- it all seemed moot now. His son is flying and drawing the great enemy away. It was like a feeling that something was churning your guts, a cold feeling twisting in him, expecting something catastrophic wrong would happen and he seemed powerless as they vanished into the sky.

.

Everybody flinched as explosions, hidden behind the clouds peppered the sky. Awe, fear, excitement, and raw emotions roiled within them as the battle unfolded before their eyes. Screeches from the Night Fury, the sound of a whistling dive, then the sound of an explosion a second later seemed like a few days, but the battle had stretched for but a few measly minutes. Then a large swath of fire engulfed the heavens as the clouds cleared a bit from the unleashed firestorm. The gigantic dragon was spewing fire wildly in all directions; it was angry, wounded, and furiously blind to its own demise. At the last second all of the people saw a black blur hurtling straight towards the enemy and a purple explosion later as it passed again to execute a free fall dive.

.

With an impossible effort, the titanic dragon turned in mid-air, snapping its jaw desperately at the Night Fury but failing. Roaring in frustration it dove after its prey and plummeted into the ground. All the warriors of Berk held their breaths as Stoick clenched his war hammer tighter.

.

"Great and Wise, Odin Allfather, in all my years of breathing I have not called upon your name except in vain," the whistling of the Night Fury as it dove to the ground reached their ears and his whispered prayers hastened, "I have not fully mourned my wife, nor did I welcome or sent her spirit in tradition to Valhalla-"

.

Elsewhere, Astrid also clenched her hands as soon as she knew what he was going to do. It was suicide, and she did not want to lose him.

.

"-hear me now, Odin Allfather, I beseech you as a father…" he looked up bitterly into the sky as the titanic dragon finally came into view, it even looked larger in the sky, it was like _Nidhogg_, only it wanted to gnaw at them all to oblivion, "…preserve my son great one. Don't let his greatness falter into the sky, don't let him be consumed by dragon fire, give him a chance."

All eyes focused as the enemy prepared to fire, gathering the methane based gas that almost all dragons have, but before it can fire, the Night Fury turned and in a blink of an eye fired a bolt of fire stunning their gigantic foe.

.

Far above them, the clouds opened to their battleground as if illuminating their fight from the heavens in a pillar of light. As the titan dragon finally regained its senses, the ground already flooded its eyesight, in desperation it opened its wings to stop but felt no decrease in its dive, it roared in bewilderment and pain. Its two wings covered with small holes from the Night Fury's attacks billowed and expanded as the skin in between the cartilaginous parts tore itself open. Physics and gravity won in the end, the titan, already stunned and wounded on the inside hurtled to its death and exploded in a pillar of fire and ash.

.

The Berkians saw even before they dived to the ground that there was something wrong with the Night Fury, dragons are not supposed to trail smoke, it seemed sluggish, but the fear and dread that the rider felt was nothing to their emotions. The enemy's bulbous tail smacked him off the saddle and the stars twirled around him, but not before a light from the heaven seemed to shine down on him.

.

Astrid and Stoick gasped as the roiling flame from the explosion caught Hiccup and his dragon. She screamed shamelessly at the terror that gripped her, the coldness and hopelessness. Gobber grabbed his friend as he made a run for the billowing firestorm.

.

"What are ye doin'!?"

.

"My son is over there Gobber!?"

.

"And what good would ye be to him!?" his face covered in sweat, soot and tears, heart pounding for the safety of his apprentice, "Stay here and wait till the fire settles a bit!"

.

"SON!" his cry was guttural and unshed tears almost blinded him, "HICCUP!"

.

Murmurs rolled around the huddled Vikings as the shockwave swept over them, ash and embers rained from the sky at the titan dragon's explosive death. Like the soft snow on a new winter morning, it blanketed everyone in ash and grime, weighing both their minds on the fate of their heroic rider. He seemed to have died, they were enveloped by dragon fire and its following firestorm, and it all seemed hopeless.

Vikings never feared death, it's an occupational hazard being a Viking and all, but they all knew that he didn't deserve that fate after all he did for them.

.

When the dust finally settled a bit, Stoick ran towards the supposed crash site with Gobber, as fast as his peg leg could carry him.

"HICCUP!" he cried out desperately, he had long ago lost Valka, please not his son, "SON! Where are you!?"

From afar, his friend's hoarse voice called out, "Hiccup! Where're you lad?"

.

There was no trace of anything about him.

.

"Tha's impossible Stoick-" Gobber sidled next to him, "Tha' dragon's tail fin was made by Hiccup- it couldn't have melted. "

.

"How can you say that!?" the Chief had panic creeping into his voice, "The fire was intense, but it couldn't melt it… he's not here. We have to find him!"

"Sir…"

The blonde Viking shook his head, "I know tha' lad… he'll find a clever way to get around tha' obstacle, mind you."

.

"What are you implying Gobber?"

"Sir…"

.

"Maybe, he be swatted to the sea- or as I would not like personally to think, consumed by the firestorm.'

"He is not consumed by the firestorm," Stoick almost threatened his friend with his war hammer, "He's somewhere here- HICCUP!"

.

"SIR!" Astrid's voice finally became a shout over their argument.

.

"What is it lass?" Both the Chief and the blacksmith turned to a spot of ground that she particularly did not approach or stepped into; she merely pointed and stopped in mid-step. As they approached they took note of the smoldering symbol almost as large as a Viking house, it seemed odd that the symbol, ornately done and obviously fresh was visible amidst all the ash and small fires around them.

.

All three of them looked at the center of the drawing and gaze at it in full. It was a circular symbol, with ornate roots trailing from the edges to the center, where another circle is burned to the ground. Oddly, the different symbol in the middle is quite familiar to them until the smoke cleared some more and the runes on the ground became obvious.

.

"Stoick, this is madness… a holy sign!" Gobber shook his head in disbelief, "I only saw this symbol once in our sacred book of laws."

.

The Chief stared at it in disbelief and then looked up into the sky. Astrid, still silent after all their exchange also looked up and frowned. What they saw made them wonder in fear and disbelief.

.

There was a receding rainbow from the sky.

.

.

Somewhere

.

Hiccup felt incredible pain, although he was no stranger to pain, this was excruciating. He was also tired, sore and most specially still in pain. However, lights danced inside his head as colored lights flooded his closed eyes. He forced open one eye and almost popped his eyeballs.

.

He can see he was hurtling through the heavens, stars, as small as a dot and as large as his eye can see flooded past him in quick succession, even Toothless was silent for a few moments before he grabbed his rider and wrapped him in his wings, protecting him in his own way. As they hurtled into space their eyes opened wide at the spectacle of the universe before them, stars exploding, black voids that suck light from a nearby star. Still flabbergasted and shocked with their experience, they were yanked forward and with a quick lurch of his gut, they saw an opening in the void in front of them and both dragon and rider spilled into a large circular room made of-

.

"Gold?" Toothless sidled next to him as he lay on the cold floor, but suddenly went low on the ground and growled at the approaching stranger.

.

Hiccup, both confused and afraid of these strange phenomena that is happening to him turned awkwardly to look at the stranger that approached them from behind. He was tall, taller than his father by a good foot and a half, his face was covered with numerous scars, his body covered with the most intricate of artificer armor, his eyes sparkled with a thousand stars and his spear glimmered from where he stood. On his shoulder, a black crow was perched and he looked at him, as if a village elder would look at a curiosity.

.

"_Hagl! Herra Drakonnis… kveojan dur Asgarour,"_ the old warrior clad in shimmering gold artificer armor smiled at him, _"… nafn mitt, Ooinn Allurfaoir."_

_._

Seriously, was he going to speak also like an elder- wait a second, something rang familiar with the old man's name.

.

He timidly stood up and brushed himself off, awkwardly he said, "S-should I know you? I can't even understand half of what-"

"Forgive me child, it has been a long time since I have walked Midgard and didn't know that the language have degenerated further."

.

What the Hel- Did he say Midgard!? A larger man clad again in golden artificer armor approached from behind and stood at the old warrior's left side and spoke respectfully in a deep voice, "The Bifrost is closed my king."

.

Bifrost!? Wait a minute here, children's stories of deities flooded his mind, something about a rainbow and- wait a sec- did he just say king!?

His heart hammering through his chest he analyzed the spear and almost fainted as Toothless, to unknown reason seemed to bow respectfully without once taking a peek at the old warrior.

.

"My name is Odin Allfather," the shining old man's voice carried sagely, "Welcome to Asgard, Hiccup Stoickson, Dragon master of Midgard."

.

As the reality sunk in, the golden room spun uncontrollably and he finally fainted ungraciously in front of a God.

.

**To be continued.**

**Author's note:**

This is a new one for me since I only wanted to amuse my brother and read in the HTTYD section. Therefore, I sampled one, then two, then three, and then all of a sudden I am writing here in this series. Oh dear, this will be the death of me.

Cheers everyone,

Scarabeye3000


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned are all under copyright. This work is purely fan-made.**

**Title: From Asgard to Midgard**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**Chapter 2: **_**'FOR ASGARD!'**_

.

.

Berk 5 years later

.

The waves from the cold sea crashed through the inlet as the docks were lined with trenches and wooden walls called palisades as the fortified town of Berk loomed in the distance, ballistae lined the higher cliff as the iron doors to the dragon stables were shut up for good. Outside, houses looked different as most is covered with a thick earthen sheet on the roofs and shingles. The people were in a charged mood as their Chief, Stoick the Vast walked from his house to the forge.

As he neared the forge, he saw his people hauling supplies, replacing burned armored scales and refilling the water barrels that line most houses these days. It had gone downhill from the loss of his son, to the Berserkers, then the Outcasts, then rouge dragons, the TWINS, his missing son again.

.

Thor Almighty! Is it too much to ask for respite?

.

However, a few months ago, a damaged longboat came to their shores and saw that it held women and children. The dragon riders, under the leadership of Astrid swooped to them and they ran terrified of the beasts, amidst the confusion and misunderstanding they were finally able to relay what fate had gave them. Their whole village was consumed by something dark, and rode on the wings of dragons, that is why they were afraid at first as the Shield maiden of Berk first arrived at the landing craft. After a lengthy clan meeting, the people that came in the longboats were assimilated into the village. It was weird since they only carried food and provisions, and any shadow of a weapon were not seen aboard. No man, old man or even a boy that could carry a sword came with them.

.

After a week the same thing happened, first, it was one longboat, and then it became two, then three. They were coming from beyond the Barbaric Archipelago, a land unreached by their own anglers and longboats. Their stories were all the same, strange flying contraptions, unknown attackers on the backs of dragons. It would have been so hard to believe for Stoick if he heard it a couple of years ago, but now he was not so sure about this information. At first, they expected a trap with the influx of refugees, but no attack came… that is until a ship with black sails came within site of the island, its shields and battlements damaged and pierced by arrows and almost burned to cinder by dragon fire. Once more, Stoick came charging aboard his own dragon and searched the ship with a few of his men that managed to tame dragons of their own. The scene was just ghastly.

.

The shields on the defenders of the longboat marked them as the Berserker- what the Hel!? They were all slaughtered to the last man. He ordered the whole ship searched and investigated, they saw the ship has actually a second deck, like a Greek Bireme. As they searched the top deck they saw Berserkers on the throes of Valhalla, some have passed on others pierced numerous times with unknown weapons and arrows unseen before by Berkians , while others seemed to melt where they have stood. It was ghastly and unsettling to look at; it was like looking back into the forgotten scenes after a dragon raid. Below deck, they saw more ghastly scenes, the Berserkers fought savagely even in this cramped space, but their bodies littered here. As they finally broke through the Captain's hold they saw a line of dead Vikings beneath a black armored Viking that stood propped up by the numerous spears and weapons piercing him, his eye bags evident even under his horned helm and a battle axe on his right hand held in a death grip now crusted with blood.

.

It was Dagur the Deranged, locked in his death mask, slain by innumerable enemies.

.

Even the Berserkers were not deemed safe from this threat, and judging from the series of attacks, from whole families, villages even these unsavory characters that sailed near Berk are affected. Something is definitely heading for the island, something sinister and unholy that endangers all the lives in and around Berk.

.

Then after a month of preparations, a sight before him made him chill to the bones. There were three dragons on the horizon pulling a ship. The entire village gathered as the dragons landed and a man disembarked from the longboat. His words still made him crawl, and it was because of Hiccup he changed as a more patient listening man that the envoy's head didn't cave in by his hammer.

"Drago Bludvist, demands that Berk lay down all weapons, or be destroyed," the smug face of the envoy annoyed Astrid and the rest of the gang as he continued, "All men would accompany the horde's advance, and all must swear fealty to Lord Drago, God of Drag-"

He stopped as Stormfly walked into view and he pointed dumbfounded at the Nadder, "But- what the Hel-"

.

The Chief stepped in and unclipped his war hammer, "You tell Drago this… he's not the only Dragon Rider in here. He better leave us alone, or else- now get on your ship, you may leave now with your lives."

The envoy haughtily looked at him and sneered, "I was a Chief once, just like you, proud of my heritage, my skill, my people, but when Drago came with his fleet of ships, his Dragon Horde, if you see them bearing down to you, then you'll know fear. You're so blinded if you think only a few dragons could stop him. I was once like you- what you're doing is futile and you are going to DIE."

.

They left and Berk prepared for the worst, suddenly more ships carrying refugees, obviously displaced by Drago and his horde, as the village grew so as more Dragons helping with the chores. Fishing parties, hunting parties were organized, a few refugees that decided to stay started farming and the dragons were all helpful through everything. However, the feeling of dread creeps slowly but surely towards them, as the days grew colder. Finally, the first of the probing force came, a force of ten longboats paddled, but they were slaughtered by the catapults and ballistae that Hiccup designed before he vanished and their enemies were slaughtered from afar.

.

That was the easy part.

.

Soon the dragons came, they wore armor, and their riders carried arrows that also rained fire from above. It was a shooting fest, soon the bola launchers and ballistae were given armored sides to protect them from fire, but it seemed the horde of Drago couldn't be undone.

"Thor almighty, it has gone downhill hasn't it?"

Gobber walked up to the anvil and replaced his prosthetic arm with a different hammer, "You hafta hang in there old friend… well, certainly wer' old- but still."

"The village has gone forward and is considered a small town now, but the threat of Drago is very real. I just wish we could have seen this sooner."

"Well, you never know-"

They were cut off as a large horn, installed recently and just below Gothi's hut sounded. Both Viking rushed outside as Spitelout approached them pulling on the straps of his leather armor, "The long range scouts have reported, an armada approaches us, they carry the Golden 8-Pointed Star of Drago."

.

The Chief of Berk turned to Gobber and nodded his head, the blacksmith raced inside and started digging through his stores, Stoick then turned to Spitelout, "Send word to the people, those who will fight to gather to the dock palisades since every entrance to Berk is through that sheer rock face. Arm yourselves to the full, I believe Drago would join this fight."

As Spitelout turned to instruct the men, the blacksmith returned carrying a larger warhammer inscribed by symbols and runes for supplication to the God of Lightning. He also carried a bronze colored lamellar armor that he draped over his chief.

.

"Well, old friend," Gobber removed his prosthetic hammer and replaced it with a sword attachment, noticeably is his mail armor that he doesn't usually wear; "… guess we get to dine in Valhalla tonight."

"I'll save you a tankard of mead."

.

The Great Hall emptied with its armed Vikings, the fleet was still a few hours away, but it pays to be prepared. Rocks for the catapults, great arrows for the ballistae, dragons were fed, rested, and ready to fight and fly. Swords, axes and spears were sharpened, shield bolts were tightened, and the palisades were even fortified. As they all march towards the town center they saw that their chief and his second in command Spitelout behind him.

As the town gathered around them, the brothers and Gobber stood on the pedestal and addressed the warriors with them.

"Spitelout, you will go to the docks and hold them there, sound the horn if it is too much for you, the catapults will support you and you must hold that area at all cost, Gobber-" the blacksmith hobbled near him and raised his sword, "You must keep the catapults, and ballistae to continue firing smoothly. You're in charge of support for the men at the docks and from the approaching armada, Skarrbran-" a young looking Viking with a skull tattooed on his exposed chest grinned at him, "-in case the enemy penetrates my brother's defenses, you will be in charge of pushing them forward together with your Berserker brethren."

.

The last of the surviving Berserkers, eyes wide, red, and held under the trance of blood lust shouted as one, "BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!"

.

'_The things I do for the village…' _Stoick shook his head and sighed, "When they land we fight them and we don't give an inch. Astrid-" the girl approached, her lamellar armor made from bone and square pieces of metal shone on her, "-I want you to be careful, if the dragon riders are too much then retreat near the island so that Gobber can assist you."

.

She gave him a nod of her head and ran towards Stormfly, Snotlout didn't seem to flirt or joke around since the battle charged all of their friends, including them with a sense of seriousness. Like a single mistake, a single slip or error would mean life and death, and no one, not even Odin can change the future. Another horn blast made them run to their places as the first of the ships came towards the horizon. A very large ship was on the middle, much bigger than the flagship where they found the Berserker chieftain in.

Stoick shook his head as a shadow loomed over the armada and saw that it was actually hundreds of dragons charging towards them.

.

'_So, it begins…'_

.

.

Asgard

.

A young man in bronze scale armor sighed as he walked the long bridge connecting the edge of Bifrost to the main hall of Odin. As he entered, a giant man in the same bronze artificer armor sighed as he felt the young man's approach.

"So, young man… come to pester me again about Midgard?"

Hiccup laughed nervously and scratched the nape of his neck, "Yeah, well… what- what can I say Heimdall? You can see down there…"

The deity gave a small patronizing laugh towards Hiccup and turned his gaze towards Berk. His brow furrowed and shook his head, "They are in grave danger."

"What do you mean?"

.

"Oblivion has come to their shores," the deep voice of Heimdall stabbed fear into the heart of Hiccup, "An armada as far as mortal eyes can see sails for your home. They will be overwhelmed."

.

Coldness enveloped Hiccup at the thought of Berk burning and being put to the sword, his home is being threatened, what should he do?

A dark look shrouded the young man for a second until another Asgardian approached them from behind, "Ah, our young Midgardian is in conflict. You have something to say young man, then you may say so."

His black hammer Mjolnir hanging on his gilded belt, the mighty Thor Odinson, gave Hiccup a roguish smile as he stared down at him. The deity was really tall, he was almost as tall as Heimdall himself, yet he had the qualities of a young warrior in him. He had an aura of a man of action, of justice, and doing what's right, basically, staying true to the image of worship that he is in Midgard.

"My lord- m-my home... I fear it to fall into ruin."

.

"Why is that young one?"

"A large army was seen by Heimdall as they march towards my birthplace, my father, my people are in grave danger- but I do not wish to offend Lord Odin of his hospitality since he has allowed me to remain in these grand halls."

The Thunder God gave a small chuckle at his words, "Oh, young one... do you know why Father allowed your stay in here. Because, as you know, none may enter Asgard unless of some significant heroic feat, or you actually took the notice of the Gods, but you stand before me almost as ageless as an Asgardian."

"I really have no idea my lord," sheepishly he shrugged his shoulders, "Is it because I'm the most unique Viking?"

.

A booming laugh came from Thor as he slapped the young man on his back, "Truly, you are blessed with a silver tongue, my brother would have loved you... but no, your father was of royalty, you are of royal lineage. It was because of my father's nature that he has allowed you here."

"I still have no idea."

.

"As you know, my father is your patron God for Kings and Royalty, but very few royalty or in that matter of royal lineage actually pray to him. So in effect, no prayers are heard, but when you fought the Spawn of Nidhogg-"

"The Red Death?"

"Hardly, I can twist its neck with a simple flick of my wrist," they were walking outside the Bifrost chamber as a crow lazily flew towards them, "My father heard your father's prayer of one more chance for you and he relented. Hence, you are here, trained to perfection by the Halls of Asgardian Warriors- now, your heart calls to your homeland that is in danger. Since you are of noble birth, and one of father's ravens are here-" he gestured toward a raven that curiously perched itself on one of the awnings of the Bifrost chamber and looked at him, "- I think he would be pretty inclined to grant you a prayer."

.

Realization dawned on him as everything clicked into place. He approached the docile crow and whispered in its ear.

.

.

Berk

.

That has got to be the most largest dragon that they have all laid their eyes upon.

.

The defenders of Berk scattered as Drago's great bewilderbeast mind-controlled all of Berk's tamed dragons. Turning to their former friends the dragons rallied behind Drago and made the battle one-sided. As soon as the dragons were taken the riders led by Astrid was no more, Spitelout was gravely wounded as he held the docks from the first of the enemy longboats. Warriors from the docks that were with him fell one by one as their Berserker brothers engaged the enemy viciously that Snotlout managed to pull his father to safety. Astrid and the rest fought valiantly as they were gradually thinned to the upper levels. Berkians fell left and right as they were pushed to the pathway up the cliff towards the town. However, without dragons to cover the air and the gigantic dragon barreling down on Berk they had no choice but to surrender the lower lands. With a bleeding wound on his head Stock rushed up to the walled interior of the small town.

.

"Gobber!" He bellowed as the sound of battle raged on the background, "Gobber! Where are the catapults?"

.

The blacksmith approached, a large wound on his shoulder bled through his armored tunic, "We managed to burn 15 longboats... but you know that's nothing compared to their auxiliary forces, they still have enough men to invade our island two times. Your brother is at the Great Hall we managed to pullout all the arrow heads, good thing he has your blood, took more than 10 arrows to take him down. However, even if he did make it, I'm not sure about us. The few Berserkers that pushed forward at the docks are all in Valhalla now, but their charge managed to distract the enemy and we got your brother."

Stoick nodded his head and sighed, exhausted beyond all means, "What about our men? Supplies? Can we hold?"

.

"There's no problem with the supplies, we have enough for 6 months, ammunitions, arrow heads, we got everything- considering we live long enough to use them all, that is," Gobber shook his head and sighed, he scanned the horizon and saw the bewilderbeast still rampaging on the lowlands that were taken by Drago's forces, "We severely lack manpower... the defenses we put up relied heavily on the dragons- now we're Vikings old friend, and we can be more stubborn than a yak's feces stuck into its arse hair, but that-" he pointed at the bewilderbeast now barreling towards the highlands, "-that is nigh impossible to describe."

"We fight to the last man-"

His words were cut short as a Monstrous Nightmare landed in front of them and ignited, but before they can take action a young Viking crashed at the wayward dragon making it lose its balance. As it tumbled sideways a shield smashed into its head snuffing out its fire and its consciousness, Snotlout wiped a tear on his eye as he retrieved his shield, "Stupid dragon- he still doesn't listen to me."

.

The sound of battle raged around them as Stoick and Gobber fought back to back as dragons and Drago's forces surrounded the fortified town. Memories of 5 years ago surfaced into their minds as the thick of battle came upon them. Screeches of dying dragons, screams of eviscerated Vikings and the howl of anguish from a human killing their own beloved pet or friend pierce through the battlefield noise. Axes and swords clashed as an uncontrolled fire razed the few remaining buildings around the town.

It was Hel.

.

Astrid strode the battlefield looking for her friends, a while ago she saw Snotlout take down Hookfang, the dragon was still breathing and so she hoped that he was alright. Fishlegs was crying shamelessly in front of an obviously knocked out Meatlug, while the twins, covered in soot and their hair smoking looked on at their dragon currently embedded into the side of their house also knocked out.

.

Her dragon was the only one missing, as she turned into a bend she saw a line of Vikings wounded, some dead, some incapacitated as a sky blue Nadder stood in the center of town. It was like they were looking for each other, and suddenly the shield maiden felt cold. Stormfly's eyes were slits, there were no signs of recognition, it was like a different animal altogether. She had completely forgotten about her rider, but the problem now, her rider did not forget about her.

The Nadder suddenly bristled her spines and charged towards Astrid, while she herself bellowed a warcry and charged her dragon. She threw her axe as the Nadder simply swiped it away with her armored snout, but before both of them could collide with each other, Astrid sidestepped to the right and smashed her wooden round shield with a crude rendition of her dragon on right side of its skull. Stormfly reeled back but did not fell down, much to her rider's chagrin. Instead she swiped her tail left and right and managed to stab Astrid to the right hip eliciting a scream of pain from the Shield Maiden.

.

Pain. It was so excruciating she could not believe her dragon was capable of that. The poisoned spike drove deep into her hip and she immediately felt light-headed from the shock and the effects of the poison from Stormfly. Odin damns it all to Hel, why is this happening now. She felt heavy footfalls approach her as the Deadly Nadder looked down at her sideways, its eyes still unblinking into slits, aggression still reflected into its pupils.

.

From afar, laughter can be heard as Drago Bludvist, the insane, self-styled Dragon God rode atop of the head of his Bewilderbeast and shouted profanity and rebuked the people of Berk.

"You fools! Insolent whelps!" he raised his ornate spear and shouted at the top of his lungs, "I AM DRAGO! I ALONE CONTROL THE DRAGONS! I AM A GOD AMONGST YOU! BOW TO ME!"

.

The remaining Berkians, huddled, supporting each other or bleeding looked miserably around them. Suddenly, Stoick their chief pushed himself to the front and pointed his warhammer at him, "You bloody murderer! Your warmongering costed too many lives and broken families. You are insane to even consider yourself a leader, let alone a God!

.

Drago sneered and showed sharp fangs for teeth, "Truly, your tenacity astounds me Stoick the Vast, 10 years ago at the Council of Chiefs I thought you were slain- yet here you stand before me. Challenging me, leading these rabble against a God-"

"YOU ARE MAD!" the Chief of the Hooligan's voice thundered through his men, as their morale visibly reignited at the exchange and the fearlessness their leader has shown. "YOU ARE NOT MY GOD! -AND ME AND MY PEOPLE WILL NEVER BOW TO YOU!"

.

Taking heart from his words the remaining warriors formed a shield wall around him as the dragons and their forces surrounded them.

.

Their enemy gave a dark laugh and sighed, "Very well, burn and pass into the annals of my history as one of my conquest."

.

Dragons and enemy Vikings moved as one towards their quarry while Stormfly clicked her jaws together and looked at Astrid through her sides, obviously calculating how to easily bite her. Her eyes suddenly stopped and she stood rigid bringing down her armored head towards her incapacitated body.

.

"Oh great, Odin's ghost-" she scrunched up her eyes and waited for the dull thud on her chest, "-oh this is it."

.

But it never came. She heard a heavy thud and cracked her eyes open, all dragons around her were down, knocked out, they all seemed to be sleeping. Astrid tried to sit up, but the pain on her hip was excruciating, she suddenly felt cold as she looked up into the sky.

Almost every human being still alive and breathing saw a mass of color smash to the ground in a mixture of torrential winds and blinding light. In the middle of the Berkians and of Drago's horde, a mixture of captured clans, viking outcasts, the dregs of society all molded into one. Stoick, still at the ready saw figures running towards them as he shouted to his men-

.

"Form ranks! Lock those ENDS!"

.

As the shadows from the blinding rainbow bridge spilled forth into Midgard, they were not charging towards them, but to the exact opposite of them. Confusion raced through the ranks as Drago's forces were caught by surprise.

.

A whole line of scale armored men, in glittering bronze and gold armor, gilded horned helms and gleaming blades that reflect the sun charged after them. A horn was sounded and all who heard felt their knees grow weak, and their hearts plummet to the ground.

From the ranks of the strange army came dual wielding armored men and their armor had subtle differences in both shape and colors, they shouted as they charged with their brethren capes billowing behind them, _"Hleosla! Einherjars!" _ the stranger's voice seemed oddly familiar to Astrid and everyone at Berk, _"Fyrir Asgaro! Fyrir Ooin Aalfaoir!"_

.

Gobber's eyes, although one was swollen shut from a Gronckle's hammer-like tail managed to blurt out, "Beard of Thor! What is that!?"

"Stay back everyone!" Stoick rallied his men as the flood of the shimmering bronze army rushed past them. They could see that they were like them, human, with flesh and blood, but their skin seemed to radiate something. Something that's ethereal to their eyes. They saw as the Golden Army flawlessly and mercilessly cuts down on the enemy, every swing of the blade sliced head, neck and exposed arms, every locked bronze shield wall smashed in helms and broken inferior wooden shield, every dual-wielder put down more than all their combined fingers could do. It was like the work of the Gods.

.

As the enemy was pushed and the massacre began, one thing crossed all of their minds. They heard it all, those that were too shocked could not comprehend, others could not believe. It was what the bronze dual wielder shouted that stuck to their minds.

.

Fyrir Asgaro. For Asgard.

.

.

.

**To be continued... ****Author's note:**

Ok, so most scripts that I used were used in real life... prayers, battle commands, fighting styles, almost everything that is in their I tried to mash the fact and fiction together and tried to make a flawless seam that would look beautiful and satisfying.

.

Well, action and adventure is here… I hope the romance would come soon. I can't wait. Also, there are some references from other genres here that I believe are appropriate to the situation. (WH40K, LOTR, and HP) most films and books I already read and seen.

.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, I always reply to them, as Private Messages or for Guest right down below.

**Guest review 1: _Well, he's still young back then... and if Toothless can knock him out by roaring at him, why not the Gods right? _**

**_Tamer of the Dark: Don't need the Night Furies, I have the Bewilderbeast with me. Just give me reviews, and try to sign in next time ok?_**

.

Cheers everyone,

Scarabeye3000


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned are all under copyright. This work is purely fan-made.**

**Title: From Asgard to Midgard**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**Chapter 3: **_**'The Furious One'**_

.

.

Berk

.

Drago Bludvist retreated to the lowlands as soon as he saw the dragons he mind-controlled with his bewilderbeast to fall down and basically sleep themselves off. His men on the other hand, had the unfortunate luck of meeting the glittering army now spilling forth from the rainbow of light that sustained its brightness as more men poured out of its base. It was like-

"Oh, the Gods-" he struck his mount and the great dragon squared off its shoulders and opened its gigantic maw. "YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

Ice blew forth from the great dragon as the Asgardian soldiers raised up their shields and got out of the way, icicles pierced them everywhere from their forearms, their shields even their helm. It was a blood bath, even without the smaller dragons, he knew he can still win this with the bewilderbeast at his side. Rallying both sides at once, he shouted from the top of his lungs and the black bewilderbeast stomped forward.

.

Astrid looked on as the army fought both the bewilderbeast and the Viking horde of Drago, the Berkians, still couldn't believe their luck huddled together and stood apprehensively as another line of the golden army lined against them armed with swords longer than a man and blocked their path to the fight. They did not move, nor tried to approach, they just blocked the way of the Berkians and the battle raging behind them. Understanding their moves, Stoick rearranged the line and locked their shields, keeping behind the palisade walls. Relieving some of the villagers, they quickly repaired the palisades, put out the fire and attended to the wounded.

The shield maiden of Berk was finally attended to and was given a quick antidote for her dragon's poisoned spike. She couldn't believe it, they were facing oblivion in a few seconds then suddenly, a miracle happened. They were still contemplating when they suddenly heard a crescendo in the fighting, the bewilderbeast managed to push the Asgardians back and its allies shouted in approval.

.

"NOT EVEN THE ARMY OF THE GODS CAN STOP ME!"

.

Everybody stopped as they heard something dropped from the heavens, it was a familiar whistling sound and suddenly followed by a bluish flame that struck the bewilderbeast on the left side. As it limped and turned on its left, another blast was given to it on its right eyes as Drago dived for the safety of the beast's leathery cowl on its head. Plasma blast fired over and over again from the heavens as all Berkians turned to see a diving black Night Fury screeching downwards from the heavens.

.

"NIGHT FURY!" Gobber shouted in elation.

.

Stoick's heart lifted at the sight, he had never seen a more majestic sight on his life. It seemed to fall and glide at the same time, firing rapid fire plasma blast at the enemy dragons. Asgardians, taking heart at this display continued the fighting even with the devastation surrounding them. Forming a shield wall they charged their enemies bringing their blades at the ready, as they smashed into the enemy Viking's lines, dual swordsmen leaped above them and slew those behind their enemy lines. Fighting both the front and behind the lines, again and again they reformed the lines, but the Asgardians, with millennium of warfare in them swept away those lines. The enemy horde steadily dropped as they all fell quickly to the golden army. Screams were heard over the din as line after line of enemies was overwhelmed.

The Asgardians moved with controlled fury beneath their armor, as one warrior stunned the enemy, a dual blader sliced a wayward limb throwing it off balance and leaving the shielders to finish off the enemy. It was like a dance, three warriors with shields would like and advance as a battering ram, when they collided and stunned their enemies another two or three dual bladers would leap over them and spin in different directions, poking, slicing and stabbing all weakly armored joints and limbs. It is a complicated dance unperceived and unnoticed by any untrained eye, as one sword blocks, two more slice or maim, their enemy both disoriented and uncoordinated like them fell in heaps as blood gushed forth through the roads around Berk.

.

The Night Fury, having finished its dive and effectively crippling the bewilderbeast, hovered and landed with a thud near an armored dual wielder and it quickly got on, everyone looked from the safety of their palisades that the rider was quite tall, but reedy, they launched up into the sky and was followed by an ice blast from Drago's crippled dragon. Shouting profanities after him and his dragon, the insane warlord struck his beast with the blunt end of his spear, "Go after him! Fly! Fly after him you useless muck! AGH!"

.

Suddenly he saw that the rider was bearing down on him.

.

Everybody held their breaths as the rider leaps from his Night Fury and collided with Drago burying his short sword at the warlord's chest. His life flashed before his eyes even as he felt the cold blade penetrating him, looking down at his assailant he saw dark green eyes looking back at him from underneath the helm.

.

_"Farou til Hel."_

_._

The rider stabbed him again with his second sword and he coughed out blood, with murder etched into his eyes he tried to defy the Gods one last time. "I AM DRAGO! I ALONE CONTR-" his blood rushed out of his lips drowning him as his lungs collapsed from the two sword wounds from his assailant. It was over, the Viking Horde under the Warlord Drago threw down their weapons as their leader was flung from atop of his black bewilderbeast. Pitifully, it whined and moaned as the body of Drago Bludvist was thrown from his snout and into the ground. Whistling a shrill note, the Night Fury quickly swooped down and carried his rider besides the body of the slain warlord.

.

"Your Warlord is dead!" he shouted to no one in particular as the Night Fury opened his wings in a threatening manner to the still assembled horde. The enemy dragon whined pitifully as its master lay slain in front of him, it was heart-wrenching to watch such a majestic creature wailing and mourning someone so insane and diabolical you can only pity it. Pity, that such a majestic creature is reduced to groveling and sadness over someone so undeserving of its devotion. The dual blader pointed his still dripping sword at their enemies and to the Berkians, "Return to your families, rebuild all the villages you have pillaged and burn, never again rally behind a so-called God of Dragons... for there are no Gods for Dragons!"

.

"You have my word that no harm will fall before you, return to your boats and the Golden Army will not pursue you!" one by one the Viking horde dispersed as they walked back to the ships. All too eager to escape the nightmare that started almost a decade ago when Drago began his conquest, throwing down their weapons, their armor, their rations, carrying only their tunics and ample provisions for their journey, they quickly cast out into open waters as the line of perfect Asgardian warriors lined the highlands. As the badly beaten enemy shoved off towards their home shores, never to return lest they incur the wrath of the Gods once more, they all carried the treasure that Drago so easily forgot to distribute among his conquered subjects. Their morale shattered, their fleet wasted by a single Night Fury, their weapons cache lost in the battle, the remaining forces loyal to the insane warlord also scattered to the unknown places beyond the Barbaric Archipelago.

.

Stoick, with Gobber looked on as the Asgardian line still did not falter and did not make any indication of moving from their spot, a man using a thin long sword approached him and bowed respectfully. _"Hagl! Stoick yfirmaour Berk, nafn mitt er Fandral un glæsilegur... vera her, Hersir okkar mun farra nu."_

.

Turning around him he spotted his good friend the blacksmith with his mouth open, "Did you get that?"

"I'll uh-" Gobber started to turn and saw Gothi right in front of him, "-hmm, I was supposed to get you, but since your here-" he gently pushed the village elder towards the Asgardian warrior and the heavenly soldier bowed in respect to the elder, the old woman's eyes widened in a great circle and haughtily hit the amputated blacksmith in the knee.

.

"Ow! What is it now? Ye' old coot- what?" she was frantically signaling and giving him such random sign languages that he managed to scratched his head and sighed heavily, "Well... I think what she meant to say that we should all stay put until they got everything that is theirs and leave us alone in one piece.

"Shall we do anything for them? To appease the Gods at least?"

Gothi still frantically signing all over the place managed to baffle Gobber even more, "Err- uh... she said just stay calm- and uh- Fandral the Dashing? Would- would what? Would make it alright- yes that's what I think so too-"

.

The Chief of Berk's cheeks tinted, here they were, all dressed ready to die and to kill, and they were conversing with an Asgardian, a soldier of the Gods and they were sputtering nonsense in front of him. He wished he would never hear of this encounter when he finally goes up into Valhalla, an eternity of wisecracks and butt of jokes, just because he couldn't understand him since he speak old Norse. Meeting the gaze of the impeccably dressed warrior he promptly nodded his head as if agreeing to what he said, sensing everything was ok, the Asgardian named Fandral bowed again and walked smartly to the Dragon rider already conversing with his brethren.

.

_"Gleyma aldrei herra_ Drakkonis..." the large man that looked exactly like a Viking gave the young dual wielder a great hug, lifting him off the ground and settling him down nicely again, "... _eg gleyma pier mun ekki."_

.

As the other Asgardian warriors picked up their dead the young warrior saluted with his fist on his chest and nodded affirmatively, "I'll miss you too Volstagg."

.

As they all gathered to the numerous circles burned into the ground by the rainbow bridge descending down on Midgard, the Berkians reared back as the lines holding them back marched smartly into a circle and stayed within it. With the Asgardians gathered, their dead bearing forth on their shoulders, the burly red armored Asgardian looked up into the sky and shouted, _"Heimdall! allur tellbuin!"_

.

Flashes of rainbow colored light rained down from the heavens as the Asgardians, with their glimmering sword, their artificer armor, their battle prowess and their overwhelming aura in the battlefield left Midgard once more. Just the way they left made them all stare up into the sky and saw a mixture of rainbow from the heavens. All of Berk moved as one on the devastation that the war brought to them, they were all fortunate, and lucky to have earned the favor of the Gods, and somehow, even in the midst of adversity, of defeat and annihilation, a greater power managed to protect them. Gobber, with his eye still swollen shut and bleeding shoulder managed to whisper among their still surviving brethren.

"Siggur vinna..."

.

It was but a whisper yet those who heard perked up their ears and a slight jump made it into their step, "...siggur vinna..." louder this time, but the creeping feeling of elation was evident, "... siggur vinna... " the surviving men started raising their swords, their voices in a loud crescendo, a phrase reserved for the ultimate test of nerves and warfare. "SIGGUR VINNA!"

.

As the feelings of elation died down, they all turned to the young man standinged before them, his armor a glimmering scale armor of greenish origin, hands covered in an armored gauntlet that's fully articulated to give free access of movement from his fighting style, his pants a simple brown leathery fabric and his legs and feet enclosed in a finely crafted boots with armored greaves still giving him plenty of movement. His tunic underneath the armor is a dark green embroidered fabric. His horned helm resembled the horns and ears of his beloved mount, burned and scarred in all the right places, and they all held their breaths as the young warrior took off his helm and smiled sheepishly at them, his dragon Toothless wide-eyed and moaning fitfully, both in nervousness and apprehension. His return couldn't have been more pronounced than this.

.

"Hi dad."

.

Gobber sobbed unashamed as he looked at his old friend, the whole village saw the Chief dropped his war mace and approached his son. Astrid, with the help of Fishlegs limped towards the front and looked as both father and son met at the crest of a hill where he stood waiting for his father. Stoick, never showed emotions except sadness, disappointment, and frustration to his son, but now, looking at this tall, still reedy, and fine young man. He could not help himself, a tear pushed itself to his eyes as he reached the boy and grabbed his shoulders, "...oh my boy..." both father and son held onto each other and cried unashamed.

"I thought the Gods-"

"We must thank the Gods-"

.

As they held onto each other, the Berkians felt their hearts lift, ever since the gloom of death raised its head from their Chief they felt he was more irritable, closed off and unable to empathize with his people. Now, with the living proof that his son was not dead, that he did not go to Valhalla, makes their feelings soar for Stoick. The quasi-Asgardian and his father finally reined in their feelings and the Chief turned to his people and shouted in a loud booming voice in the midst of the cheering of Berk.

.

"My SON!" Stoick couldn't contain his happiness, "MY SON HAS COME HOME!"

.

Astrid smiled as she saw Hiccup looked god-like in his shimmering armor, but before she can walk away from all the excitement, she saw Hiccup look directly in front of her with eyes that burned with such intensity of- of- what word would be appropriate? NEED? A pretty accurate word, that left her weak-kneed and trembling, aside from Stormfly's poisoned barbs of course. Both in her heart and somewhere else she might not need to mention now since Fishlegs is currently beside her.

.

Her nervousness didn't even falter as his hard unbreakable gaze did a do-over of her and she saw him mouth one word.

.

_"Minn..."_

_._

_Oh she didn't like that... that was not good. _

.

.

.

**To be continued.**

**Author's note:**

This is not a crossover, I just got some ideas roiling in my head. I'm mostly an Evangelion and Anime fan, but I decided to breach this fandom since I found it entertaining. Its got the potential to turn bloody and insane just because its dragons and Viking mashed into the same page. Plus, maybe a little Hiccstid next chapter

Replies:

**Guest**: Well, thanks for the review. I supposed its well done since I usually turn chapter one a week before... and the idea is still in my head, don't think I'm going to hit a wall for a long time with this.

**Mark** (Guest): Early Icelandic culture and some rural parts of that country today still don't have a last name. Its either you use Stoickson for males, or Stoickdottir, for female offsprings. Its a patronymic culture that they have so basically, they trace who your father or parents was and there you have it. Toothless is with him, he just hadn't come out yet.

All signed reviews will be replied in PM.

Cheers everyone,

Scarabeye3000


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned are all under copyright. This work is purely fan-made.**

**Title: From Asgard to Midgard**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**Chapter 4: **_**'Silver tongued son of a HALF TROLL!'**_

.

.

Berk 

.

The setting sun blazed a dazzling array of colors as the somber mood of the small fledgling town settled down from the charged mood of the morning. War is Hel, before during and after, and clean-up was a mess. The dragons after a while woke up to find the Vikings welcoming them once more into their midst, they were all mind-controlled anyway so it was not like they wanted to burn the town they were living in. Repairs certainly became much faster as they have the dragons to help them once again, dead bodies, both allied and foe were carefully collected and set before the surviving long boats. Death was a big business for every Viking as everyone strives to die honorably in battle to hasten their place in Valhalla. So, loading the funeral ships with ample provisions they all stood at the edge of the docks as the preparation were finished for the massive funeral pyres.

Stoick, Chief of Berk, stood on the fore of the assembled people as the longboats were set adrift. It was unusually calm this time and the boats sailed without guidance and without direction.

.

Gothi, unnoticed due to her height threw something in the air while shaking a box with some runes in it, she was chanting some ancient prayer as the Chief raised his right hand and numerous flaming arrows were raised. As they were released, all arrows finds it mark and lit the tinder and the firewood gathered for the pyre. Numerous small fires, for the enemy, and for the poor folks that died but cannot fit in the longboat was set into smaller boats and cast adrift with them.

.

"May you all find the way to Valhalla," Stoick said in a somber voice as he looked up into the sky, "... to the join the halls of your Fathers, and your father's father before them... " the fleet of funeral ships continued towards the strong currents that would take them out into the open sea as they all turned back towards the Great Hall, "... and in their mighty company and kinship, you all will not be ashamed."

As the people walked up to the Great Hall to share the mead, the Riders of Berk all huddled together their de-facto leader, Astrid, still supported by a cane hobbled up to the great steps. The wound on her hip was still throbbing and she could only grit her teeth in pain as they mounted the steps, she looked up and breathed deep. Before she could mount it however, a hand grabbed her right hand and swung her arm over its shoulders. Now, not many people can make her embarrassed, there was the Chief, her parents, then Gothi and also Gobber, but she turned to the one who grabbed her and saw bright green eyes, a freckled nose and a small smile on his lips.

.

Thor's hammer, it was Hiccup who grabbed her.

.

Not asked to grab her, just grabbed her.

.

"What are you doing?" she was trying to sound hard and unflinching, but deep inside her emotions are doing the conga, "I don't need anyone's help."

"Sure you do milady," he half-carried her up to the steps as he draped her arm to his shoulders and his left hand grabbed her hips unashamed of their closeness. Well, it was actually Astrid that was blushing and- wooh- and she just realized he had become stronger through the years, the cold armor rubbed against her as she shivered a bit at their closeness. Even at their younger teens they were never this close, well, maybe that kiss was evident, but that was just a spur of the moment she would rather forget now that he's right beside her.

"I guess I don't need to ask where you've been huh?"

.

"Well, it is kinda obvious where I've been," they finally reached the top stairs and both reluctantly lets go, "I'll talk to you again sometime milady," he bows with a little flourish and steps away from her. Astrid blushed at his actions and it was unnatural, sure, both of them were quite awkward and the wall that's usually around both of them is now gone. Plus, the battle with the Red Death actually gave her an assurance of what she felt for him. It was attraction, and now that he's back from Asgard no less, then it suddenly dawned on her that she probably should not be left alone with him. Nor Ruffnut, nor any other girl at Berk right now.

.

_"Blessed Frigga, what is wrong with me."_

.  
>His smile made her shiver as he made his way towards the table near his father, pats on the back were given as Gobber ruffled his already unruly hair. A fire roared in the middle of the Hall as a few Vikings have already went to their tables and to their kinsmen. As the Vikings sat on their respective places, the mead was passed around for the ceremonial first drink after the battle. The funeral preparations took most of the day and the funeral boats burned good up to the horizons ensuring the souls of the dead passed on into Valhalla. It was quiet now, none would dare attack Berk on its days of grieving since no village would like to incur the wrath of the Gods. And finally, after the last of the Vikings took their place on the Great Hall, Stoick the Vast cleared his throat and raised a tankard of ale, "Tonight, we celebrate our kinsmen that have passed onto Valhalla, may they drink honeyed mead by the tankard- may their fathers be proud of their prowess in battle... and may they save us a seat as we follow them in our own time."<p>

.

_"Hagl! Ao Sigur Dauour!"_

.

"HAIL!" The Vikings raised their mugs above their heads and drank sloppily.

.

Stoick nodded his head and music sounded from the far corner, cauldrons, pots and pans were opened revealing stews cooked prior to the celebration, as all of Berk began its celebrations. Astrid slipped out a side door and headed for her house, she was about to escape when Hiccup stepped from the shadows and got in front of her.

"Going somewhere milady?"

Instinctively raising her two bladed axe above her head she flinched as her hip wound moved excitedly, in almost a blink of an eye, Hiccup had grab a hold of both her arms and was steadily holding her up. She looked up at him, his green eyes shining in the twilight sky of Berk and she blushed. Again. Huffing a puff of air she pushed herself from him and pointed her battleaxe at him menacingly.

.

"What are you doing?"

"Doing what?"

"This!" she jerked her hands over him.

.

Laughing a bit he said, "You just gestured to all of me."

.

"Your impossible!" Frustrated she shook her head and smiled, "What do you want Hiccup?"

.

"You."

.

Woah! She did not just hear that. Is he for real? I mean sure they kissed, and they showed genuine- CONCERN, with each other so there's no explanation why he should say that! Her mind still reeling from his answer, she could only clear her throat trying to reestablish her footing on the hard ground. Ok, this conversation was going south and her mind is loosing it, and its like every time he speaks something- something tugs at her heart and she's just on so... so enamored at him. Like, he's putting her under a spell with his words, he doesn't stutter, his eyes convey a mysterious message and by the Gods its as if- wait a second. She looked at him closely and his eyes were still holding hers, confidently eyeing her and giving a small smile, opening his mouth to speak she looked at his body language and stopped herself from sidling next to him.

.

What in blessed Frigga- it's like he's stroking her with a silver tongue!

.

"Hiccup," she tried to reign in her feelings and she took deep breaths to calm herself, "I have a question-"

"Anything milady, for you I'll even give my eternal servitude-"

She almost swooned at his words, but she shook her head and focused, "What is all this? I mean, are you seriously hitting me!?" anger, annoyance, yes that's good, she built up her emotions and opened her eyes, fury rising in her gaze, "Are you seriously trying to hit on me!?"

.

Finally, she saw him falter a bit and he backed away slowly, bowing a bit as he removed himself from her path, "Not at all my lady, I only wish to convey my feelings to you- I- when- when I was in the home of the Gods- my thoughts were always with you- I mean, here at Berk... and I missed you too. You were the first one to believe in me- maybe we can talk when you are well-rested. Your were the reason why- well, one of the reasons I suppose- why I came back."

"Watch yourself Haddock." the pain on her hip as she walked she hardly banished on the back of her mind as the young man backed away from her, "I'm not some wench you can swing to your palm. Your acting weird- well, weirder last time I checked," yep, he was weirder, and still a shadow of the boy she once knew surfaced, but he was holding her gaze with a controlled intensity that she could not fathom nor see where he's going at.

"I'm sorry Lady Astrid, if I- I have offended you with my... presence," he bowed a little again and showed his two palms, a general term of non-aggression, "Please, I will never- never mistook you as such, you are a maiden Valkyrie, worthy to ride in the halls of the Gods- and uh, uh well- I can attest to that since I've already seen them."

Now he tells her she's as beautiful and frightening as a Valkyrie? By the Gods, she could not tell if he was lying or not, being in their midst and all. But there was just too many questions that she had no answer yet, and he had not the inkling to answer. He just stood there, his weight put on his right leg as if his left is injured and Astrid gripped her battleaxe tighter. Her blush almost non-existent with the air of indignant and righteous fury that she has to show.

.

Oh, for the sake of Valhalla, she almost swooned again anyway! The hesitancy, the backing away, the sheepishness, it was a master at work, but she didn't have the skill to distinguish all of that and she only hardened herself. For now, at least she can give a heavy huff of air and stomped forwards even with a bad hip on her. The young man made a move to assist her, but she hissed menacingly and he immediately pulled away giving her ample space. It wasn't that she didn't like the attention, rather she was not just used to it and she would just fight five Vikings at the same time than be alone with him, while he's acting weird and all that stuff. Passing by him, he remained silent and looked at her with a haughty gaze on his eyes, reaching the threshold of her house she mounted the steps and looked back at the Great Hall. Merry-making can be heard over the din as she then turned to look at where she left him.

.

There was nobody there.

.

Inside the Great Hall, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the 3rd opened his eyes and took a swig of mead, that did not go well with Astrid. He was pretty sure that it would work out fine, but then again he was not his teacher, looking down at the ornate silver ring that adorns his right finger. It was a snake with two heads, with green emerald eyes, one biting a star, the other head biting its twin on the back. Stoick, noticing his son's discomfort craned his to him. "Son, are you alright? Are you tired?"

"No dad, I'm- I'm good, its just- just feels good to be back."

His father smiled as Gobber walked over to them, "Well, lad... I thought your were waiting for us at Valhalla-" his cheeks were red, definitely inebriated and very tactless Gobber, "- of course, you already were at Valhalla- but- but I'm just so happy your alive boy." He ruffled the young man's head, and sobbed a bit, "We thought we lost you for sure!"

.

"I'm glad I'm alive too Gobber-" he turned to Stoick and smiled at him, "- and thanks dad, for calling out to Lord Odin making him give me a second chance."

.

Stoicks eyes grew wide and his brow vanished into his braided hair, his cheeks tinted a bit and his ears heated up. How in the Gods did he- Oh yeah. "I was never afraid of fighting dragons son, you know that, because you know me. I feel no fear, towards the battle, because I know that if I do good in battle, then my father would gladly welcome me at his halls- however, I can admit that I felt fear only five times in my life-" he held up his one hand and began to count one by one.

"The first one, was when I asked your mother to marry me-"

Hiccup frowned, "You were afraid of a question?"

"Oh! Your heart is young, and I think no lass have wiggled its way into your heart yet," Gobber shrugged his shoulders, "You should have seen your dad's face- it was like he drank a bag of fermented yak's milk gone bad."

.

"Alright, that's very funny, anyway, the second time was when your mother gave birth to you."

.

"I can understand that, Lady Frigga wanted me to go with her whenever a new Asgardian is born so that I may- experience child birth and know what to do when it is finally my wife's turn to do so," Both Stoick and Gobber shook their heads as if in pain of his misfortune, "- it was quite the scare, when you see the head of the baby come out-"

"Oh enough! Ok! Ok! I don't want to hear that!" The Chief cuts him off and held out his third finger, somehow he enjoys tormenting his father with this female anatomy stuff, "The third was when you were born, I umm- umm- accidentally dropped you from my grasp."

Hiccup looked at his father, horrified at what he heard, "You what!?"

"Your mother was so angry at him," Gobber shivered as he remembered the memory, "All because he doesn't know HOW TO HOLD A BABY!"

"Wait a second," the young man looked at his father with wide eyes, "Is this true? You dropped me when I was a kid?"

.

Stoick blushed and said gruffly, "Well, child-rearing was not my special skill... it was killing dragons of course-"

"- but he was so excited of your birth that he carried you in his arms and almost squeezed you to death," the blacksmith gave a small laugh and said, "then you cried and he panicked so much that you seem to pop out of his arms, oh your mother furious with him!"

"She broke my arm with my war hammer," he rubbed a small scar on his forearm just below the arm joints, "I've never been so scared of a woman in my life."

.

"- and then you made up right?"

"No," his father's voice noticeably grew smaller as the party noise go louder, "It was the night of the dragon raid that I lost her, I was fighting with Spitelout on the center of the village, when someone from the vanguard and pulled me aside- I think it was Eorn? or was it Eoden?"

"It was Eorn, his brother Eoden died that night," Gobber said and belched loudly, "Wooh! Where did that came from- got to have one more of course," and he shoved off to get another barrel of mead.

The Chief continued his tale and Hiccup listened intently, "I was so afraid when I saw the house shingles and roof burning, I ran all the way, I was so angry son. Angry at the dragons for attacking, angry at your mother for hitting me since I feel so weak that night, angry at the Gods- and fear, overwhelming fear of losing your mother and you-"

.

He wiped a tear from his cheek that escaped from his eyes and cleared his throat as Gobber sat next to them again, clutching a smaller barrel of mead, "It helps with the flow of the story if we wash it with some mead first."

"Aye..."

"So, uh... when was the last time your were afraid-

.

"When you came crashing down, fighting the monstrosity you saved us from- I was afraid to lose what my beloved wife left for me. I was afraid to lose my son, even when you dissapointed me-" Hiccup noticeably frowned and looked down to the ground, "-or when you do something to endanger the village, I always knew that I'll see you again- but that time, when I saw you fall from that height, and the firestorm waiting for both of you down below. I couldn't help the cold dread that washed over me."

"It's okay dad-"

Stoick sighed sadly and rubbed his son's shoulder, "Forgive me son- I knew I should have paid attention to more of this.."

"You just gestured to all of me," he said testily with a small grin on his face, answered with a bearded smile from his father.

.

.

Asgard

.

Warriors filed outside from their latest skirmish in Midgard, the victorious nursing their scars, the dead carried by their still living brethren and the Warrior's Three speaking animatedly. They were all happy, the young Haddock was finally back to where he belongs and as the last of the warriors filed out of the Bifrost chambers. Heimdall, Guardian of the Rainbow Bridge Bifrost looked at his right side and saw a man clad in golden and green artificer armor seemingly to appear out of nowhere. The man took off his helm and mask revealing a black haired, pale God that was so handsome, his intellectual appearance didn't seemed to faze too much of the sophistication he carried himself with. With matching green tunic that reached his ankles, his armored and body adorned with jewels finely crafted and designed with snake figures. Walking forward out to the chambers, the almost giant man spoke in a deep voice, "You were hidden from my sight for an undetermined amount of time. Where did you go?"

.

"Really? The great God Heimdall's sight is faltering? Then I think you need a rest," his voice was alluring, sure, soothing and mesmerizing, "I'm pretty sure that's fatigue kicking in, you should take a vacation, leave your post, travel to one of the nine realms. I'm sure father would understand."

.

"Do you think your silver tongue would work on me Loki Odinson!?" the Guardian God bristled as he shook off the obvious discomfort of his words.

.

"Of course not," there it was again, the calm soothing voice, it demanded things, declared sweet nothings and yet- "I was merely opening the windows of opportunity for you."

.

With a swish of his hair Loki stepped out of the chamber, but before he was out of earshot, he whispered in the air as Heimdall turned towards him, "Guardian, where is Hiccup?"

.

Not used to lie, and unable to deny a just answer from him, he spoke out with his deep voice, grasping his sword and resisting to strike the cunning monster, "He has returned to his home at Midgard."

.

Loki turned to the Asgardian city away from the Bifrost chamber, his black eyes shining and laughed evily revealing a sliver of silver embedded on his tongue, _"Mjog gott."_

.

.

.

**To be continued... ****Author's note**

I am elated to see such numbers of readers in this story, I mean, its not one of my best ideas that I had but it seems to turn out well. Also, I would like to thank Arnar since he's helping me with the translations. I think he means to be gentle with me, but I felt that I botched some translations from the Old Norse to Icelandic.

Also, I'm using Old Norse to depict the way the Gods speak, as someone pointed out to me of what's the point of using translated words. Well, I just want to ok? Deal with it.

AND! Since, there are relative peace for now, I can focus on the gang and their movements from now on.

.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, I always reply to them, as Private Messages or for Guest right down below.

**flame (Guest): _Well, I'm not very good at Norse. I have an acquaintance, which happens to be from Iceland named Arnar (of the Ice) and he actually pointed out that some phrases and sentences that I made can be quite confusing, but all in all since its old Norse it doesn't look too painful to read. (Thank god of course)_**

I have to admit I'm not the best one when it comes to writing Norse, I have some errors, but he forgave me. Thank God again!

.

Cheers everyone,

Scarabeye3000


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned are all under copyright. This work is purely fan-made.**

**Title: From Asgard to Midgard**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**Chapter 5: **_**'Everyday Life'**_

.

.

Berk

.

The sun's few rays peeked at the horizon as the village slowly woke itself up from its drunken stupor, the celebration, no thanks to Gobber of course, opened more barrels of mead than what was intended by the Chief. So, instead of just stopping, the songs continued until the first ray of the sun peeked at the windows of the Hall and most Viking men feeling too inebriated to even walk away from the Great Hall. Others, simply plop down where they would loudly declare that they require a little respite from the drinking, but suddenly slide down and snore loudly. Stoick and Gobber, couldn't believe their eyes, Hiccup drank like a fish last night, they were constantly filling his tankard, and he would drink straight and finish it in one go.

.

After the 2nd barrel, the Chief was out of the count, even the blacksmith's eyes were spinning, so to spare his father the pain of a lousy wake-up and the obvious disadvantages of a bad hangover, the lost son half-carried, half-dragged his father to their house. Toothless perked his head up and made his way up to the 2nd floor as Hiccup dragged his father to his bed and covered him with his furs, he puts his horned helmet on his bed post and walked out of his chambers. He took some firewood on a nearby pile, taking care to put all he chose on the middle of the hearth and whistled shrilly, a bluish light came from the second floor as the firewood exploded in flames and a roasting fire began to heat the house. Hiccup stretched and made his way towards the second floor of the house where Toothless was waiting for him, he sat slowly down on his old bed and thought- boy, its real small.

.

Slapping himself internally, why would he insult himself anyway?

.

Laughing a bit at the small humor on his expense he looked around the room and sighed. 5 years and no changes happened to his chambers, except that everything seemed smaller to him. His drawings were still there, his horned helmet that Stoick gave him was still there, even the family ax that his father made him take up is still there, given that its a bit dented, had some use in it from the old arena. He stood up again and walked around, his bed was small, his window was small, even his notebook was small, why is everything small in his eyes? Did the grandeur of Asgard made him high and mighty that he could not stoop to so low accommodations? But this is his home, and a small tug on his heart and his eyelids made him lie down to his old furs and closed his eyes.

.

Opening his eyes mere moments when he lied down, he saw that the sun was already in the sky so high and he finally realized that, oh, so he did fell asleep. Usually he would take a bath from the numerous bathhouses in Asgard, but in here they have to trek a few kilometers outside the village to do something as washing themselves. Seriously, could there be no other-

Hiccup frowned and sighed, of course there was another way. Would he even go back to Berk if he didn't learn or made an achievement of himself. Sighing in disbelief he was surprised that he managed to fell asleep on his armor, not that it surprised him, the minor skirmishes in Asgard were almost a daily occurrence, but he's in Midgard now and his heart is at peace. So, he began to remove his armor as a knock came to his door.

"Who is it?"

.

A muffled voice came through the door, "It's me son, I'd like to talk to you- are you decent?"

.

"If your asking if there are any naked Valkyries beside me, then sorry to disappoint you," his sarcasm evident as Stoick opened the door, "I'm as decent as a Viking ready for the high seas."

"Oh, I see your sense of humor is dry as always," his father looked at him as he removed his armor, he saw that there was a coif on the nape of the neck covered by a row of scales that he expertly dismantled. As the neck scale armor came off he began removing the chain link that ran from the top of his neck down to his belt, it was hidden by a fold of scale armor so expertly made that it seemed impossible to make. Or if it is made, it would be very time consuming, "So, uh- you wanted to talk to me?"

.

"Yes, son," he sat down and cleared his throat, "I want to hear what are your plans since your back?

"I was thinking of staying, there seems to be a lot that can be done here, plus a lot of new faces that I haven't seen before."

Stoick's heart lifted at the word 'stay', he felt relieved and he was happy. "Well, with the mysterious disturbance that was begun by Drago, many families came seeking for refuge south of our border, every other island on the north is untouched, the Berserkers, the Outcasts, well, most of the evils of our society that was banished has tried to ally with us. Dagur was slain a few months before the battle of Berk, Alvin the Treacherous is the only rival we have that have not shown their face."

.

"Well, maybe we should address first the things that this village need in order for it to function."

.

The Chief was stunned, "What do you mean son?"

.

Doing his twitching hands move Hiccup managed to hypnotize his father more, "For starters, we could make a more permanent battlements or walls for our defense, a good drainage would be good since the waste water from the houses just goes to the street, it doesn't really smell good- also the hygiene of the people is most striking to me, well, I can't argue with that since we are a sea-faring people so its understandable, but we have dragons now why not use them since they also live here... Dad, there are so many ways that we can do that, heated baths for the people, steam baths, irrigation and just a few more ideas that I have in my head. When I was at Asgard, they taught me everything... everything a civilization needs to endure."

.

Stoick was stunned, was this really his son? He was speaking like a chief, he was thinking like a chief- nay, he's acting exactly like a chief.

.

"We must assemble the townsfolk then."

.

Drinking some water from an earthen jar Hiccup gargled the water in his mouth and promptly drank it, "Ewww, why did I do that- what for Dad?"

"No time! Get down and eat your breakfast then come to the Great Hall," The Chief merely hummed and walked out the door, he was muttering to himself and Hiccup can only hear, 'Thor Almighty!', 'He's all grown up so fast!', 'excellent', and 'heir'. Shaking his head he stopped as he heard muffled excited voices say, 'Marriage!', 'Haddock line.'

.

_"Oh man, that was not good."_

.

With his head still disoriented and pretty much, still hungover, he pulled a tunic over his head, rushed down to the 1st floor, took some food from the bubbling cauldron and tried to force down some food into him. Putting away the dishes, he made sure that his metal leg was secured and whistled shrilly as Toothless came bounding down from the 2nd floor down right next to him all wriggling and shaking playfully at him. He approached and began scratching his dragon on its hard neck then making his way down to the underside near his belly, the dragon's eyes widened as it flopped down to the ground in obvious bliss, kicking involuntarily at the air as the young man knocked his partner out, "Well, I guess we can put off flying into the morning- OOF!"

.

With the words 'Morning Flight' in mind, Toothless shook off the cobwebs of euphoria and grabbed his rider bounding through the door and depositing Hiccup to the front porch. The door hung on its hinges as the young Viking righted himself up as the Night Fury bristled and jostled him excitedly at the prospect of a flight. "Ok, ok! Ok! Calm down you useless reptile! You don't even have your-"

.

Toothless came running and jumping back into the house, pots and pans clanging, weapon racks knocked aside, and shields rolling off the shelves as he easily retrieved, "-your saddle. Well, can't argue with what you want, the mead is still stuck in my head for some reason. Flying away might help in clearing my head... or it'll give me a nastier headache." He secured his riding restraints and his lifeline on his dragon's saddle and quickly hopped on.

A few villagers turned at the large wing beats of such a small dragon and saw the Night Fury carrying Hiccup rise into the sky so fast, not even a Nadder in heat could catch them.

.

Half an hour later at the terrace leading to the Great Hall the Vikings heard a whistling sound as the black Night Fury came hurtling down from the sky. Gobber grinned as the dragon landed softly with a wing beat and lets its rider step down, his prosthetic leg coming down first then his uninjured one, as soon as he got down to stable ground, Hiccup emptied his stomach with a puke in front of a few villagers.

"Oh man... I guess hard flying doesn't always beat hangovers-" he head still spinning, he managed to blurt out in the midst of the chuckling Vikings calling out to him in jest. "CAN'T TAKE HIS DRAUGHT!"

With laughter trailing behind him, he entered the Great Hall as Toothless followed him faithfully inside, "Your father's been waiting for you, good thing most of the villagers are not here yet."

Stoick sat at the middle chair and both chairs on his left and his right were empty, his captain Spitelout, still wounded and recovering had an empty seat next to Gobber on the Chief's left as Hiccup made his way to the right chair.

.

"The Heir of Berk has entered the Halls!"

.

He blushed as his arrival was announced and all eyes turned to him, he sat down quickly and he gave a firm nod and all Vikings sat down to their seats. The Chief cleared his throat and looked around him, "What we have here now, are the warriors, and the representatives of the families that are still in the village- nay in our town that have come to be heard and take part in this meeting."

Looking around the Hall, he saw some were females, their husbands perishing in the battle with Drago. Some new faces he have never seen before, Snotlout looked smug as he took his father's chair, the father of the twins Lugnut sat down across Gobber, two scars running down on his face, Fishleg's father, even Astrid's father Bjornn was there. They all sat looking down, their friends still being grieved at the moment, but life goes on at the Barbaric Archipelago, and with this town meeting still going even after all that happened, symbolizes a restoration of normality, and of routine that all Vikings are so fond of.

.

"Our food stores are sufficient, up to the middle of winter of course," Fishleg's father, a heavyset man named Fjall, stood up and began looking down at a tree bark with writing in it, "With the casualties we have incurred, battle wise we are at 50%, but the dragons we have are certainly helpful, so we're more likely at 70-82%. They're a force deterrent right now, we also have a surplus of metal, irons, and timber- a couple of gold, silver-"

"Did I hear gold?"

"Yes Chief," the large man nodded, "The armada they assembled left some ships, we managed to salvage everything that we can use in them, and we also found their treasure ships. So, we have no problem with trading outside goods."

"Dad?"

All eyes turned to him, as he gulped loudly, he maybe trained in Asgard, but his shyness, well, still needs some work- "I think we can get more if we turn those gold into jewelry unique to us, or gild them into our fine crafted weapons increasing the value of our goods that Trader Johann purchases for us. _Brokkr_ taught me- well you know, more actually he tolerated me as he worked- by umm- so yeah, I was going to say that well, I could make that if its ok."

.

Stoick smiled a little as he raised his hand and said, "All in favor of my son's words?"

.

All hands came up, including Snotlout, albeit reluctantly and it was inscribed by Fjall into his bark notebook and the meeting continued. "Hiccup Haddock III is commissioned to produce weapons gilded with gold and silver. Price: to be determined."

"Our sheeps are all safe, enough for five sheeps per family, one yak per family, we have a surplus of farmlands since we have a deficit in farmers now. We're also lacking fishermen, our longboats are all destroyed so we had to take the surplus we found from Drago's, all other live stocks are sufficient to get us to the middle of winter. Including furs and clothing... even drinking water we take from the mountains."

A small voice again pierced through the discussion, "What about security?"

Again, Hiccup's soft shy voice penetrated through the closed door meeting, his Father gave him a wide grin and rested his cheek on his knuckle, "What do you mean son?"

.

"W- well, since we have a surplus in livestock..." he sighed again, oh he was so embarrassed speaking in front of everyone, and his dad seemed very smug about his ideas, "I think we should have a few riders go out into the outlying islands and scout out, in case, someone attacks us since we are rebuilding the whole village- I mean town- Berk, I mean."

.

"Well said! We'll draw lots on who will do that later-" Stoick still did not remove his gaze at his son, "Anything else Son?"

_._

Hiccup stood up and sighed, this is going to take all day. "I may have a few more ideas."

.

Taking up most of the morning time, the Berkians were given a break at midday in time for lunch and some relaxation after the meeting. Stoick, Gobber and Fjall remained behind to eat and contemplate the meeting, Hiccup slipped outside and headed for their house, before he could get there however, he felt someone approach him from behind and he turned swiftly catching the assailant's punch before it can even hurt him.

Correction, before Astrid could hurt him.

"Ah!-" she was caught in his arms as he restrained her expertly, "-how did you know I was here?"

.

The young rider grinned and looked deeply in her eyes, "I make it a point, that I always know where you are."

.

Relieved and elated that he saw her blush, she wriggled free from his embrace and pointed a finger at him, glowering all the way. "Are you still messing with me Haddock?"

"No!" He sighed deeply, turned away from her and closed his eyes, "I just- I just- you know, I've been thinking about you ever since I was taken to Asgard. After every battle we face up there- I would find solace with Heimdall and ask him to watch you for me-"

"Hold it! Wait a second!" her hand came up to her face, a more intense blush threatening to blow her head off, "You asked a GOD!? DIRECTLY!? To watch over ME!?"

"Well, yes- because technically, Lord Heimdall is a Guardian of Bifrost, and was given the ability to be all hearing and all seeing," chuckling a bit, he looked up into the blue sky still not facing her and sighed once more, "When I was there- I just wanted to see you again, I mean- I don't know- I don't even know what we have here..."

.

Astrid, was no ordinary Viking woman, she was skilled with an axe, a blade, a pole weapon, even shield fighting. She was also skilled in the house, weaving, cleaning, every skill a Shield Maiden must learn of her age, except cooking. She was tough, she was tenacious, fearless and brutal, but his words seemed to be affecting her like no other. His expressions are stripping her hardness one by one, her face, unused to blushing except through the cold harsh winds, he managed to do it with quite a few words. She wasn't ignorant or blind, she knew that Hiccup _fancied _her a lot, but she was not sure how much, was it for keeps or just a warrior's itch. It's so frustrating to figure him out!

He has this way with words before, but now with a few sentences she was reduced to this juvenile ranting in her head and- damn it all, he wasn't even saying the _'L' _word out into the open yet.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when they captured Toothless... it felt like a lifetime ago, then you inspired me to do something, to go after my Dad and-" he turned to her and met her eyes, she was holding herself he could see it, "-I don't know, you believed in me. You were the very first one, even Gobber, Thor bless him, wouldn't believe me at first... but you- you were with me and readily believed in me, and you even followed me with what I want. You know, despite-"

.

"Kidnapping me?"

"Well," he shifted his gaze and his footing, scratching his arm uncomfortably, "It was Toothless' idea to fly like an idiot that day... but still you believed me."

Approaching her slowly, he took hold of her two hands, earning another blush from her and looked at her. Ocean blue met forest green eyes as they delved deeper into each other, "Astrid, I'm not saying it out loud because I want something to happen- I just- I just want you to know."

"I- I you know-" he looked at her shyly and shuffled his feet, "Well, Astrid I think I-"

.

"Hey Hiccup! Cousin!"

.

"I like dragons," the color drained from his face as he turned annoyed at the approaching Snotlout and the rest of the Dragon Riders.

.

.

**To be continued.**

**Author's note:**

Sorry for the delays, it's holidays and all. Forgive me! *cries and runs hysterically away*

Replies:

**Well, so far no Guest reviews, already replied to the PMs!**

Cheers everyone,

Scarabeye3000


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned are all under copyright. This work is purely fan-made.**

**Title: From Asgard to Midgard**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**Chapter 6: **_**'Where treachery lies...'**_

.

.

Before we proceed I would like to give a lot of thanks to: **Arnar Þór Benediktsson,** for helping me so much.

.

Berk

.

_"I like dragons."_

_._

Astrid cursed inwardly, she was stunned, she likes dragons too thank you very much! She was irritated at him, and at them for interrupting, but before she could turn her fury at him, he was already facing his kin and friends and gave them an awkward smile as Astrid simmered with an obvious anti-climactic confession. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Hiccup!" Snotlout went ahead of the group and approached him, "So, I was saying to the guys that since your back- I didn't need to be Chief anymore and-"

"Wait!" the color on Hiccup's face drained, "What did you say?"

.

"Oh!" Fishlegs broke through the conversation and said, "Well, since your disappearance the Chief made Snotlout the Heir of Berk being your cousin and all, but since your here now... well, everything goes back to the way it was."

"I'm so relieved your back!" his cousin, albeit stouter and larger than him still seemed to full of himself, "Being Chief is cool and... uh, obviously honorable- but it's cramping my style. And being stiff and proper is so not cool, all those decision making, being smart and all that. I'm more of a man of action."

.

"I'm so relieved too he's not gonna be Chief," Tuffnut interjected, and reeled back as the larger Viking hit him in the head, "Ow! Ok! Not like I hate you brother man, but yeah, Hiccup's smarter of course."

.

Ruffnut, although still sporting her twin braids just like her brother approached him and looked at him sideways, "Puberty is looking good on you Hiccup... want to take a walk?"

"HOLD IT! EVERYONE STOP TALKING!"

.

Everyone stared at Hiccup as if he's grown a second head, his outbursts stunned his companions and they looked at each other. "Why are you guys even talking to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hate me?"

Snotlout shrugged his shoulders and half-nodded, half-shook his head, "I don't know, not really I guess, I just knew I didn't hate you as much as I thought I would- I mean, we were kids back then and it was just funny to poke fun at you-"

"It WAS fun!?" Hiccup said dryly, "Do I look like something funny to you?"

"Well, since we grew up... I find it childish now, but I got to admit it was fun. Your not emotionally scarred are you?"

"Pfft! Emotionally scarred?" the young Viking approached his cousin and offered a fist, which was answered with a fist bump from his old tormentor, "No, it's all water under the bridge."

_._

"Since you two love birds decided to get all cozy, do you mind if we ask you some things that's been bothering our minds," Fishlegs interjected as he looked hopefully at Hiccup, he nodded and he raised his two beefy arms in the air, "Woohoo! Now, tell us everything what happened when you were taken to Asgard."

_._

He smiled as he looked at all their expectant faces, even Astrid approached him and was curious of his tales, so he gestured for them to walk with him as he made his way to the inner village heading to the old kill ring.

.

.

Asgard 5 years ago

.

Hiccup opened his eyes and looked up at the gilded ceiling above him, such soft bed was unheard of in Berk and the covers are nothing like his furs. They were thinner, softer, but warmer than everything he have held. His pillow was soft and firm, unattainable with any kind of feathers or stuffing that might come to mind. He gingerly sat up and swung his feet to the ground, his left leg had a dull aching pain in it, but it was still whole thank the gods-

.

"THE GODS!" he shouted as he suddenly stood up.

.

"I saw in my vision that you would awake young man," Odin, in all his glorious armor, tunic and magnificent spear approached him from the doorway, "You have been sleeping for a long time chilf."

He reigned in his emotions as the scarred old man with the one eye spoke with him, he bowed down and said stuttering, "I- uh... thank you oh great Odin! Although, I'm not really sure what I'm still doing here."

The old man chuckled and struck his spear to the ground, the sound resonated around the room as visions, nope, the whole room changed its constitution in Hiccup's eyes. Amazement filled his heart as he looked at the shape-shifting ability of the God, he was showing him moving pictures of him, of past exploits and the explanation to his questions. "Your father prayed to me, I simply obliged and brought you here- since your exploits are truly heroic, if you had died, you would be in my halls immediately, so the answer to your question is, you have a purpose and a need to do something first."

.

Still confused at the words given to him, he saw Odin turn and was about to walk away, "If your legs are strong enough then walk with me child."

.

Slipping and sliding from the shiny floor, of which constructed from a stone he have never seen before, like a stone made of mirror. As he caught up, a black object came bounding to him, knocking him out of his feet, then something wet obstructed his view and he was drowning again in dragon saliva. "Stop! Ok! ok! Stop Toothless! Oh Odin's spear please stop- sorry for taking your name in vain. Oh man it stinks!"

As the dragon released him, the Night Fury realizing that Odin stood near them, bowed his head again respectfully, never in a hundred years would Hiccup forget, that such a majestic animal could bow its head in understanding. That didn't stop him anyway from licking him all over again, "Would you stop it!? I don't even think it's going to wash out!"

"Child," both rider and dragon stop as the God opened his mouth to speak, "You ask why you are here are you not? Feast, and fill your belly... you have a long day ahead of you. I shall discuss it to you during the feast."

.

They made their way to the dining hall and as Odin came up to the doorway, the guards stood in attention, all songs, music, laughter and conversations died down as the Allfather, with Hiccup trailing Toothless made its way into the room. "Svo, ungi maðurinn frá Miðgarði er vaknaður!" , _("So, the young man from Midgard is awake!,") _a large man in red armor and more hair than he could comb raised his tankard and took a sizable gulp, "Meira öl þá!" , _("More ale then!")_

.

"Volstagg, he can't understand you, speak in his terms," Odin lightly reprimanded the larger man as he made his way to the end of the table, where a beautiful young woman, dressed in a glowing dress smiled happily at them. "Hello my dear, I brought our guest now."

Frigga, beautiful, radiant, gentle, and loving, Hiccup could not express his feeling as he laid his eyes on the beloved Goddess who wields their strands of fate. She smiled serenely at him and spoke, "Take a seat child, I see that my husband has not chosen yet for the day."

The elder God beside her laughed softly, and took a cup of golden mead to his lips, "For thousands of years, I have not took first pick since the day that I dared to do so."

The Goddess stood up and fussed over Hiccup as Toothless was given a separate place a little way over the side, she was stroking his hair and he felt. Safe, content, like embraced in a mother's gentle embrace and touch, he almost cried out as Frigga stepped away from him and resumed her seat beside her husbands. "And why is that my dear?"

.

"I have fought countless battles over the millenia my love, but the fight of words with you I always fear."

.

Suddenly, a whooshing sound came from the terrace and heavy boots came soon thereafter, a blue armored giant graced Hiccup's eyes as he gulped down some water from a cup offered to him by a Valkyrie. Thor Odinson, the mighty God of Thunder and Storms strode confidently towards them and gave a booming laugh as he looked at the small boy in front of him.

"Is Father taking in strays again?"

Laughter resonated through the halls as the joke was heard, the only young man in the group burned in embarrassment and blushed profusely, Volstagg, the red giant of a man earlier spoke in the tongue that Hiccup used, "Don't mind him boy- he's always jesting and poking fun, but he has a kind heart, honorable soul and massive love for all things that are good."

"I- I'm not- you know, worried or something-" he stuttered as a third of the Warrior's Three looked down at him with a jovial smile, "and- and... Why are you laughing?"

.

"Your not a very good liar," Volstagg's smile and rosy cheeks eased his emotions, "But... but that is good young one."

.

Thor's deep booming voice said, "He's always taking in strays- I mean look at my brother for instance-"

.

"Ertu að tala um mig aftur?" , (_"Are you talking about me again?")_

.

The room's temperature suddenly plummeted as someone approached from the shadows, a tall man, in green tunic walked slowly and silently as he stepped into the light. Oh man, the tension in the room you could cut with a spoon as the other major God stepped right in front of a bristling Thor while Frigga noticeably shook her head, "Að tala um mig mun ekki hjálpa með þröngsýni þinnar og villimennsku að sveifla hamri, oh mikli og öflugi Þór." , _("Talking about me won't help with your narrow-mindedness and barbaric tendencies to swing a hammer, oh great and mighty Thor.")_

.

"Alla vega, ég fel mig ekki í skuggunum eins og einhver silfur tungu meindýr-" , _("At least, I don't cower in the shadows like some silver tongued vermin-")_

"-Það er ekki mín sök að þú hefur list tilhneigingu á við þriggja-fótar ísbjörn sem er að reyna elta niður bráð sína-" , _("-it's not my fault you have the cunning tendencies of a three-legged polar bear trying to stalk its prey-")_

"Ég þarf ekki að vera listugur" , _("I don't need to be cunning!")_

.

The blonde haired Thunder God grinned playfully as Loki Odinson made his full height show, his skin was pale while Thor's was burned by the wind and sun, their heights were the same, his hair was jet black shiny and sparkled with the light of negative suns while Thor's emitted a faint glow as his golden locks jostled and bounced accentuating his almost bearded face. Their eyes also contrast, while the Thunder God had blue ocean eyes like Astrid, the Trickster had green piercing eyes like Hiccup and as they jostled and sparred with words he saw that Loki wetted his lips with his tongue and Volstagg held Hiccup protectively in his arms.

.

"Oh, Þú þarft þess ekki? Hvernig svindlaðiru dömu Sif þá?" ,_ ("Oh, you don't need to be? How did you con Lady Sif then?")_

_._

"Ég skal sýna þér, eftir að ég MÖLVA þig með Mjölni!" , (_"I'll show you after I SMASH you with Mjölnir!")_ he raised his warhammer and prepared to strike Loki, suddenly a loud thud stopped him in mid-swing as Thor and the Trickster looked at their father striking the tiled floor with his spear, _Gungnir_.

.

"Stop both of you-" Frigga shook her head and smiled at the green-eyed God, "-enough tricks my son."

.

Thor looked back at Loki's form standing right beside him and saw it was glittering and vanishing into millions of tiny light as Loki, the real one materialized sitting right beside Frigga across Hiccup and tore a piece of bread in two nonchalantly. He was looking smug at his brother as the blue eyed God huffed and sat next to Odin's seat, rubbing salt into the wound, Loki visibly mouthed, _'Got you...' _Thor bristled and was about to rise again when their father hissed at them both.

.

"Ég sagði nóg, báðir tveir!" , _("I said enough both of you.")_

.

Thor bristled and seethed in anger as he grabbed a cup of wine and drank still irritated at Loki, he huffed and said to no one in particular, "Fine, you win this time."

Loki laughed, satisfied at the other side as they all ate with the tension easing around them, "Thank you brother, did you hurt yourself saying that?"

"I'm not listening," the blonde God cleaned his cup with two large gulps and threw the earthen tankard to the ground shattering it to a hundred pieces, "We have excellent wine today. ANOTHER!"

.

"My love, I wish now to choose the warriors that will be under my care."

.

Lady Frigga ate continuously as Odin looked at her and smiled, gesturing towards a few guards, they let in the warriors already taken from numerous realms that are under the protection of Asgard. Specimens of such bravery and heroism were showcased that even the young boy in their midst felt so inadequate, so out of place, and so-

"I choose the Midgardian," a cup was dropped and shattered to a hundred pieces, the silence was deafening, and only Volstagg consistent chewing can be heard over the silence. Thor's voice, his mouth muffled by the food said in jest, "Why choose the smallest mother? You know, he can vastly improve under my stable and halls."

.

"It is precisely his size that mother chose him," Loki, his silver tongue licking the remaining wine on his lips grinned at the young boy across the table, "Your all brute strength brother, I fear you would crush his small frame, frankly, he's perfect for the arts of assassination and subterfuge."

"You would strip him the honor in battle?"

"-the only honor in battle that you sought were the ones hammered in with your weapon."

"Tis' not my fault your heart were unworthy of sacrifice."

.

Before the tension could escalate, and Hiccup reduced to a gasping Midgardian, the Lady Frigga stood up and reached across the table giving Hiccup a simple leather bracelet with a green stone inscribed with her rune symbol. "Everywhere you wish to go in Asgard you are welcome Hiccup Stoickson, that rune will identify you would be training primarily under my halls... the Gods that are under my Halls will give you a 'gift' of knowledge that you shall use upon your return. It will take years for you to learn the small things that we would teach, but I assure you, your advancements would make your name be sung throughout the generations."

"Th- Thank you, milady," he gave a small bow and as he raised his eyes, he found another pair of green piercing eyes look at him intensively. A voice invaded his head as Loki mouthed the words in front of him, _'Welcome to our world... Nidhogg Tamer.'_

.

The next day, after giving him his own room at the halls of Frigga, Hiccup was led into the training halls where Volstagg and two more men stood in wait for him. With his ever present smile, the large man gestured to the weapon rack making him pick one, curiously he picked a small short sword. It had a well-rounded pommel, the blade guard was another simple straight piece of steel and he looked up at the trio expectantly.

"Very well, you must be wondering why there are three of us, today you must begin your training in strength, speed, and skill."

.

Volstagg approached him and motioned for the scowling man in his left side, "May I introduce this fine example of a warrior, Hogun the Grim, he will be your teacher for the next few weeks and when you will be ready you will be released to another teacher."

.

"Why?"

.

"Well, see here young man the three of us are companions of Thor, and in battle none may equal me in strength, none equals Fandral in speed, and none equal Hogun in skill."

.

"What about the other Gods?"

The red armored man chuckled flippantly, "Oh! Don't mind them child... I'm talking about the rank and file Asgardians. We are as you called 'named' ones, for we have been given songs and sagas- but enough about us, Hogun?"

"Now then child," the man named Hogun aimed a similar short sword at him and gave him a small poke, surprised Hiccup looked at the wound that managed to draw some blood. He stepped back with a gasp as pain spread throughout his body with the contact, he exclaimed, "He- Hey! What- What are you doing!?"

Volstagg and the other man named Fandrall stood chuckling at the spectacle, "Don't worry, Hiccup Stoickson, when the day is over your wounds can be healed and no damage can be seen... so, be careful then, our friend there is not very amicable and very, very high strung."

.

The addressed man frowned and grinds his teeth, "I'm plenty amicable..." he stabbed another shallow wound at Hiccup as he continued his relentless assault, "... and who ever said I was too high strung!?"

.

Hiccup's shrieks of pain and grimace can be heard as Volstagg and Fandrall turned away to leave, "He's definitely high strung."

.

.

.

**To be continued... **

**A****uthor's note**

Imagine Hiccup waking up in a modern hospital, soft sheets made of cotton, pillows made from memory foam, floors made of marble, it would be mind-blowing for him. Plus, I wanted them to have a conversation with him, where all is well. All translations were done by a native of Iceland, Arnar Þór Benediktsson, giving me a full translation to all the words and phrases to make it look more. EPIC!

.

Reviews are greatly appreciated, I always reply to them, as Private Messages or for Guest right here in the author's note.

**.**

Cheers everyone,

Scarabeye3000


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned are all under copyright. This work is purely fan-made.**

**Title: From Asgard to Midgard**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**Chapter 7: **_**'There's the Rub!'**_

.

.

Berk

.

"So, they always kicked your butt?"

.

Hiccup frowned and face-faulted, "... not exactly, but the Asgardians can be pretty harsh when they're instructing, they can be quite brutal in the heat of the battle. Oh yeah, I-uh, I got this-" he lifted his tunic a bit showing a jagged scar running from his sides down to the 'V' of his toned hips. This earned a blush and a wetting of lips from both Astrid and Ruffnut, seeing his tight abs and toned sides, "-from Fandral, his sword thrust is faster than a blink of an eye. It missed my vital organs, and it earned him a few days doing chores for Lady Frigga."

"So-" the blonde, blue eyed Valkyrie in front of Hiccup cleared her suddenly dry throat and her foggy mind, Frigga's leathery Y-fronts! It's just his sides with a scar running down to the middle of- _'Stop this madness Hofferson!'_ , "So, you fight in the morning or rather train, then you get healed in the evening? That is pretty... amazing."

.

"I got to hand it to you Astrid, to think fighting and eating as the only joys in life," Hiccup smiled with a huff as his old friends looked at him admiringly, "Most stories about fighting and feasting is true- it really just gets to you."

.

"... and then what?"

"Well, I finally finished my training with the Warriors Three, with my training focusing on speed and skill rather than strength-"

Snotlout puffed up his chest and looked at him mockingly, "I bet you can't take me down cousin! You may have done some training... but now even Astrid is having trouble sparring with me."

.

Skeptical looks showered him and the Jorgenson merely swiped it away like duck shaking off water. Astrid smiled evilly and gestured towards Hiccup, "Well Snotlout, since you think your so good... why don't you and Hiccup try a little sparring match?"

"Me and him!? Come on babe," both cousins laughed, Snotlout in indignancy, Hiccup in disbelief, "I can even do this bare-handed!"

"Did you hear him?" Astrid mockingly pointed at the larger Viking near her with her thumb.

.

The green eyed young man shifted uncomfortably, "That's not a really good idea- my attacks are impulsive and we might get hurt-"

"WE!? Did you say we, oh ho! We may have reconciled, and we're ok and cool dear cousin, but an affront to my honor thinking that we're on the same level leaves a bad taste in my mouth," the larger Viking beats his chest and shouts to the few lingering Vikings, "My cousin has insulted me! And now, I demand he honors a duel between us."

"What!? NO!"

.

Hiccup looked scandalized, the few villagers began approaching them now and he even saw his father walking to the stands which supposed to be an inspection since he was walking with Gobber and Fjall. Seeing the mounting tension the Chief of Berk approached and inquired, "Are there any problems? Hiccup? Snotlout?"

.

"Chief," the idiotic cousin who is too full of himself loudly declared, "I have been wronged, He has insulted me as being less of a man. I demand an honorable duel right now!"

Gobber was stunned, "You can't possibly be serious!? A fair fight with-"

"- I know, I know it's almost too cruel to fight me one on one," Snotlout interjected at the incredulous looks everyone was giving him, although he seemed immune to them, "Who can even last long against this 'fine specimen' of a Viking?"

.

"uh-huh... " disbelief etched into everyone's face as Astrid also said, "Do you even know who took down Drago?"

"I'm pretty sure its someone awesome because I was kinda attending to my dad, but why are we even talking about some random guy?"

"Right, it's official... You are insane to even think that you can take down Drago's-"

"Hold it," the Chief held out his hand, he looked at his son and his cousin and made a decision, "Very well nephew, you shall have your duel. In the following days, at the coming of our ally Big-breasted Bertha and his clan-"

.

"Wait, Camicazi and her mother is coming here at Berk?"

.

Stoick nodded his head, "During the battle with Drago, we sent messengers to all our allies and nearby Chiefs. She was the one that answered the call first, but learning of the miracle that happened here and the return of my son, they were one of the few who were quite relieved. They were also quite elated to send word by 'Dragon Mail' that they were coming including their Heir for a social visit.

"Dragon mail?" Hiccup asked as stroked a passing dragon in the neck.

"I forgot to mention that ever since you were taken we managed to include not just dragons in warfare, but in communication as well. Using terrible terrors was a good choice, they are able to carry immense loads of parchment, easier to train, and quite good at tracking." The Chief proudly said as a terrible terror landed on his broad shoulder that was carrying a roll of parchment, "Perfect timing too... An outlying rider sends words that the flagship of Bertha approaches the western seas. Only two shipswere seen, one for Bertha and one for her daughter. Perfect timing indeed!"

.

Hiccup's heart swelled at another innovation that Berkians have taken an initiative to, it seems all the pain in his past were worth it. The disappointments, the heartache, the pain of his past he felt as if everything was slowly ebbing away. Though the looming bout with Snotlout dampens his heart, still the changed village buoyed his thoughts that the numerous projects he was gearing to do only means that they would certainly be more open now.

"Well, since your here I would like to address one more thing about our previous problems with Drago," Stoick gestured for them to follow as they walked towards the nearby beach. A monstrous dragon sat just off shore as it raised its broken tusk, the tamed Bewilderbeast that Drago commanded still mourned the loss of its master. Toothless went with them as Hiccup felt a tug on his heart.

.

"Oh man..."

.

Astrid stood near him as she look at the great beast with pity, "It looks so... Sad."

Looking at the Night Fury beside him, Hiccup nodded and quickly mounted his friend, with a few wing beats they lifted off the ground and headed straight for the Bewilderbeast as everyone looked on. Approaching the leviathan dragon, the rider patted his mount reassuringly as they hovered nearby. The great dragon looked at them and moaned loudly, it was a pitiful sound to hear, who could have thought that such a majestic creature could cry.

Now, Hiccup carefully approached with his arms wide open and slowly but surely landed softly at the dragon's snout, taking great care not to make sudden movements and touched both hands at it's somewhat nose. He took deep calming breaths as he felt the beast mimicking his pace of breathing, opening his eyes the dragon's yellow white eyes held his as he spoke softly.

.

"You are a King who has only known the yoke of servitude, you were made to pull the great ships of a warlord too deranged to even shower you with proper friendship and affection," the dragon rumbled, as if contemplating his words, "Now, I have broken the bonds of servitude and gave you the freedom and status you deserve... Go now, and live free, it is time you heal your own wounds and calm your mind. Your life is yours and yours alone, let not your majesty falter to slavery, and your freedom in days of shackled fate."

.

As he finished his litany, Toothless took hold of him as Hiccup stood up, spreads out his arms and the Night Fury flew him away. Landing around his peers he looked back at the Bewilderbeast and saw it gave him one last fleeting look and submerged itself moving towards the open sea. He turned to his friends and saw they were looking at him with renewed awe and admiration, "Wha- what are you looking at!?"

Fishlegs wiped a tear from his eye and smiled, "That was soo awesome."

"You just talked to a giant dragon-"

"-that was the enemies dragon!"

"What's going to happen to it now?"

Hiccup shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? It's all up to him now... I hope he finds whatever he is looking for."

.

From afar, a large Viking can be seen huffing and puffing as he ran towards their party.

Fjall, the father of Fishlegs rushed up to them as Stoick was still smiling at the things his son is slowly showing them. Sure, he's thin and less muscular than a normal Viking, but he can see that his son was different, in his fighting style, the way he carries himself, and the way he somehow leads his peers.

"Something wrong Fjall?"

"Ships, my Chief and there's two of them, they fly the Bog-Burglars banner. Orders?"

Stoick nodded, "Send two riders to welcome them, be careful on the approach to the docks, many destroyed ships are still stuck and their broken timbers pose a hazard to all ship traffic."

"Understood sir!"

Fjall nodded in understanding and raced towards the docks, he then turned to the riders and Gobber, "You twins, get down to the Great Hall and make sure the preparation for the feast is underway-" with a pause he turned to Astrid, "- on second thought, why don't you go with them Astrid?"

The look he gave the twins made Astrid understand of the worry his Chief has if the twins somehow get involved, she nodded firmly and gestured to Hiccup, "See you later Hiccup."

.

As they walked away the Chief turned to Snotlout, "See if your father can stand up now, I'm sure he's anxious to show his battle scar, if he can I want him at the feast tonight," his nephew also nods and raced back in the direction of their house.

"Gobber and Hiccup, now the Bog-Burglars are here supposedly to assist us in the defense of Berk, but since victory was ours, their intentions now are probably two-fold, one they wish to see how much we have lost and if Berk is still well-fortified, two, a reaffirmation of our alliance."

Both addressee nodded their heads, "I want you both to carry out the suggestion Hiccup made, they won't be here until the twilight tide sets in so you have much time to do so."

"Hmm, that's quite an order, forging and gilding could take a few hours, plus artificer work in a weapon usually takes days."

"Let's just use a shortsword then," Hiccup interjected as his father nodded, "I'm sure Camicazi would love that, given her penchants for swords."

Gobber rubbed his mustache and nodded, "That's a great idea, but giving your betrothal a short sword seemed cutting it close, I mean, I thought Camicazi preferred long swords-"

.

Stoick slapped his forehead as the blacksmith stopped talking and looked immensely guilty at what he said, "- I wasn't supposed to say that."

Hiccup froze at his friend's words, "W- w- what was tha- now hold it, what betrothed?" He looked at his father and he looked scandalized, his father was blushing to his ears, his nose was aglow and his cheeks were tinted red, "You have got to be kidding me- what- what did you say to them dad?"

.

Stoick looked like he was caught doing something embarrassing, "Well son, I sort of written that you were back from training far away, helped the war with Drago and is currently eligible."

"You said I was eligible!" Hiccup blurted in disbelief, "Oh man, why would you do that."

"But you are not with someone right now," Stoick insisted.

Hiccup sighed still blushing madly and began to head for the forge, "I was going to ask someone else... I'm just waiting for the right time."

"By someone else you mean Astrid right?"

Both Gobber and Stoick sighed in relief, sidling next to him as he nodded, "Well, Astrid is a fine young woman-"

"Aye..."

"-plus, I think she's a virgin."

"OH! By the GODS! COME ON DAD!" Hiccup exclaimed his face blushing madly, he was horrified at the direction of their conversation and burning to even know that Astrid remains untouched, "I really don't want to hear that from you... Odin's pointy Spear!"

.

"Regardless, it is done, if you don't want to pursue such feelings with Camicazi then it's alright, but the duel with your cousin will still happen"

"-but Dad..."

"It will push through, it will affirm your status as Heir to chiefdom of Berk, and if honor must be satisfied then it shall be satisfied."

Stoick walked away, but not before saying, "Work the forges and make your name in the forge upon which you take pride into, as much as I take pride in you son."

.

Hiccup sighed heavily as he looked on at his father's receding form, he may have resolved some of the issues that they might have had, but change can never happen overnight. Gobber sympathetically puts an arm on his shoulder and smiled, "So, ready to work the bellows?"

The young man smiled as they made their way to the forge.

.

"I heard that Camicazi is a virgin too."

"GOBBER!"

"Hehe..."

.

.

a few hours later

.

Forge bellows swell as the young man poured air and water into the gilding, it wasn't that hard to meld metal like clay, although it requires very delicate hammering to work the jewelry and the gold around the weapons. Donning only a blacksmith's apron and his pants, he pounded the glowing dagger and gold trying to fuse them together in a seamless sense of a weapon. Sweat trickled from his lean and sculpted body as he held the hammer on his left hand and the glowing metal on his right. Numerous scars accentuate his arms and body that was previously hidden by his armor, while young girls peeking and giggling at every crevice and openings at the forge as every hit and bang of Hiccup on the anvil shook his muscles, sweat sprayed from his arms as he continues his work, undeterred, unflinching and focused at the task at hand.

.

Astrid carried a yoke with two pails balanced on each end, as she came to the forge. Hearing loud giggling she turned a bend and saw almost 15 girls younger than her, biting their lips, blushing, giggling, burying their faces at their hands, and just being a gang of silly girls fawning over a certain brown haired boy hammering away gifts for their guests. And leading them was none other than,

"RUFFNUT!"

.

The eldest of the giggling group of girls flinched and her cohorts scattered at the Hofferson's scalding gaze, they were both of the senior riders and both of them were unmarried.

.

"What do you think your ALL doing here?" Astrid stomped forward and bopped Ruffnut on the top of her head, "You were supposed to help Tuffnut and ME to do the preparations and here I see you ogling Hiccup!"

The better half of the Thorston twins grinned and waved her hand in front of her friend in a flippant manner, "What can I say Astrid? The view is a real eye candy- why don't you take a peek?"

Rolling her eyes she strode forward and passed the yoke to a grumbling Ruffnut, she smacked her behind for equal measure as the Thorston grudgingly took the pail and headed for the Mead Hall. Shaking her head in disbelief she was about to follow her when she stopped on her tracks as she heard the distinct bang of smithing hammer to an anvil. Debating on her actions, she just found herself involuntarily walking to the backdoor of the forge and taking a guilty peek inside.

.

She immediately blushed as the hard glow of the burning forge clearly illuminated Hiccup as he worked the hammers and pulled at the bellows. The bellow fed it the air for its life, as the fire gave the blade its shape. Submerging the blade in both Fire and water in equal measure, he gave the blade form, life, and beauty. Feeling her throat go dry and her breath catch on her chest, she felt anxious as she saw him pounding the malleable metal to his desired form. His sweat clung to him in a masculine sheen as the smell of metal cooling, sulfur, burning coal and firewood, mixed with his scent of parchment reached her trained olfactory senses_. 'Oh my Frigga... He's intoxicating.'_

Her feverish observation intensified as he puts down his hammer and raised the finished dagger in the light.

"My goodness, your like a God of the Forge-

"-don't jest Baldr or Brokkr... Please Gobber, I have never have I seen works of theirs that evoke such beauty so don't jest them again."

Gobber's eyes widened at his apprentice's reprimand, "Right, right you are lad. Well, I'll do the finishing polish and sharpening of the blade why don't you rest and wash."

.

With a grateful sigh and stretch he made his way towards the well of water near the forge and splashed the cold liquid to cool his over heated body. Astrid was still observing him when he turned to her, his hair dripping with mixed water and sweat., his shoulders steaming noticeable vapors from his rapidly cooling body. He smiled at her and waved, "Hi Astrid, what- what are you doing here?"

"I- uh I was- I was just making sure that all preparations were going smoothly-" she stammered as she fiddled her fingers behind her back as he slowly sauntered over him and loosened his braids in front of her, "Your Dad did put me in charge of the preparations-" she took a step back and a deep calming breath, "-and... and you need to do to if you don't want to miss the celebration."

Hiccup nodded in understanding, did a small bow with a flourish and left her standing near the backdoor of the forge.

.

She watched him walked away and her heart finally stabilized back to normal.

.

Astrid felt the relief rush to her and held onto the side of the forge for support, she was about to faint when a voice broke her out of her reverie.

"Yeah, he has the same effect on me," she turned horrified and found Ruffnut Thorston, still carrying the yoke with a smug and satisfied look on her face, "- and it's gratifying to see he has the same effect to our great Shieldmaiden Astrid Hofferson, the only question now is- how about down _South_?"

Her screech could be heard as she easily used the yoke to throttle Ruffnut to unconsciousness.

.

Down at the docks, a young woman stood on the bow of her ship and looked on at the looming town, her long blonde hair extended past her lower back as it whipped behind her with the wind. A brown wooly vest covered her dark green dress and great leather boots covered her white coltish legs, she has a long roman sword attached to a belt on her pronounced hips, and her shapely figure is partially hidden by a cloak of a furry animal around her and the Bog burglar crest emblazoned behind it. Her blazing brown eyes belied a ferocity in her as her beautiful face, easily rivaling Astrid held a confident smug smile. She observed as the first of the riders of Berk came flying towards her and landed on the bow of her ship, the rider respectfully bowed and said, "Are you the Commander of this ship?"

"Aye, my name is Camicazi," she fingered her sword and jutted out her jaw, "Who might you be?"

"I was sent by the Chief of Berk to navigate your ship through the shipwrecks that are littering the whole bay, we aren't able to clean every ship that sunk so we must help you to navigate it."

The Bog-Burglar Princess nods her head and looks behind the rider, "Kalina, give him the helm." The dragon rider from Berk took hold of the helm as his dragon, a yellow green Hobblegrunt took its position towards the bow.

"All right Arrow! You know what to do!" The dragon roared as it puts its eyes near the water, helping with the navigation taking care not to hit any lumber or shipwreck jutting just below the water. The second ship, also helmed by a Berkians rider eased behind the first one as it followed carefully behind.

.

Camicazi looked on as the rider carefully and skillfully followed the movements of his dragon as if they were leading him to Hellheim's gate. As if on complete sync, the rider would turn the ship whenever the dragon would turn its head. She sidled up to the dragon rider just behind him taking care not to block the view of the new helmsman.

"So, I heard that Hiccup is back."

"Aye milady," the rider nodded and continued driving, "Truly, it was a miracle he arrived at just the right moment."

"The stories that reach us are quite vague, would you care to fill me in?"

The rider scratched his head and continued, "What would you like to know milady?"

"Is it true he was the one who killed Drago?"

'

The rider smiled and nodded, "Aye milady, from atop his Night Fury, he jumped from his mount and buried his swords at the great enemy. It was so awe-inspiring to see such deed performed right in front of you. He showed his skills in the Battle of Berk even before he has confronted the great enemy. and he fights with the ferocity of wolves and the dexterity of a snake, skills bestowed by the Gods, none dare call him 'Useless' now."

The two ships finally reached their mooring area as the Vikings of Berk lined the docks, a mixture of men, women and children as the Bog-Burglars lined up their ships. Tying their ships to the dock posts the rider with the dragon named Arrow mounted and was gone with a few wing beats.

.

Bertha and Camicazi led the way of their tribe as they walked towards the Great Hall of Berk, the can see that the whole town is still progressing, houses some still in the process of repair, the fortifications made stronger and dragons mixing with everyone else including their military.

.

Inside the Mead Hall, Stoick sat behind the great table as the massive double doors opened and the Bog-Burglars came inside.

.

"Hail! Bertha, Chieftess of the Bog-Burglars, I greet you welcome to Berk!"

A woman that is possibly as large as Stoick came forward spreads her arms wide in greeting and smiled a large smile. Wearing a common breasted leather armor that most Viking women use, a large pauldron on her right shoulder emblazoned with the Bog-Burglars crest, a long mane of blonde hair behind her and a more mischievous smile than her daughter can conjure and brown blazing eyes, she moved her great girth and opened her arms wide, "Welcome we are indeed! Tis' good to know that Berk endures still..."

.

They made their way to their seats with Bertha sitting beside Stoick, Camicazi sat beside her mother as the rest of the Vikings settled down on their seats. The Bog-Burglars are not the biggest tribes, but they boast one of the specialties that are sought after in the Barbaric Archipelago and beyond. They are all expert thieves, spies, and excellent escape artists and that they moonlight sometimes as assassins, also they are well-known as a tribe of fierce female fighters and any Viking of any male they capture are immediately integrated to the tribe as husbands.

Stoick, as soon as the other Chief settled down raised his tankard and said, "To our friendship!"

.

Exchanging toast with each other, music began playing from somewhere as the feast began in earnest. They were all served stew made from goat and wild boar, herbs, spices (probably from Drago's fleet), roasted chickens, sheep and every livestock one could possibly imagine. Breads freshly baked lined the tables as everyone began to eat in earnest.

"I heard your son is back Stoick?"

"Indeed, my heart is lifted and my spirit is in a good mood that the Gods preserved him."

"What about your plans now about your son? I know you wrote about him being with no one as of late-"

"Aha!" The Chief of Berk clapped his hands together and cleared his throat, "He does not wish to discuss it, and if he doesn't want to then I can't force him-"

"-that will not be good regarding the alliance." Bertha's voice noticeably went lower as if both disappointed and threatening.

.

"-which is why he made something for you." Stoick clapped louder as the large double doors opened, and in comes Hiccup and Gobber carrying gifts in covered silk. The Chieftess and her daughter both gasped as the fine silk coverings were removed and their gifts were laid before them.

.

"For Bertha, an artificer spearhead, and for Camicazi, a gilded short sword."

.

Mother and daughter gasped at the gifts given to them, even their family heirlooms were not as beautiful as these were and Berk just gives them freely.

"I must say, your friend Gobber outdid himself with these treasures-"

The blacksmith smiled and jovially said, "I generally make good work, and it's nice to hear you say that Bertha my dear, but no... Hiccup made them all."

All eyes snapped to him immediately and his ears burned in embarrassment. Camicazi sat on the edge of her seat as she showered the young man with adoring eyes, "You all made this Hiccup."

He nodded as he took his seat and picked up a tankard of ale.

"Well, tell us what you did lad!" The Chieftess of the Bog-Burglars eyes brightened.

.

"I- uh, I learned some smithing techniques that fuses iron to the less hardened gold and silver..." He gestured with his signature arm shake and blushed some more as Camicazi's gaze never left his, "... of course, without compromising the utilitarian use of the weapon. You can actually mount your mother's spearhead on a shaft and it won't bend, I actually guarantee it."

"I have to remember not to throw or hurl my spear with this kind of head," Bertha slid the artifact near her and caressed it, "... such intricate details."

The spear head, is shaped like a dragon's head with red jewel eyes, gold dust sprinkled around the whole spear head, complete with the details of the scales, teeth and horns running the whole length of the blunt side, the sharp side is engraved with numerous runes of supplication to Freyja, Goddess of War and the Valkyries, a fitting gift to a Chieftess.

.

"Your wife would be truly blessed by the Gods indeed if you were to be married," Bertha slyly said as she covered her gift with the silken cover, "But tell me Hiccup, do you not find my daughter attractive anymore?"

.

Those near their table almost stopped eating as the political maneuvering continued unabated, Bjornn Hofferson ate silently as Fjall, Lugnut, and Spitelout looked at each other and their Chief as Stoick met their gaze in a meaningful gesture. All could see that both Chiefs are acting amicably, yet their lieutenants are all alert, ready to pounce if need be.

"On the contrary Chieftess, I find her very attractive-".

A powerful murderous aura bloomed from the next table and Hiccup can help but flinch in terror.

.

Astrid's tankard handle broke in two as her grip tightened on the defenseless utensil. Her face remained neutral, and her actions seemed calm, but her utensils... are all silently suffering. Bjornn, her father looked at her from the head table and gave her a reassuring nod. Ruffnut sidled next to her with a toothy grin on her face.

"Jealous much?"

The braided Valkyrie bristled, "Are you a glutton for punishment?"

Tuffnut slid in front of them as he bit off meat from a turkey leg, "Are you guys talking about Hiccup?"

"There's just so many questions about him, it's like he's a well of water so deep..." Ruffnut sighed dreamily, "I just don't know."

"-my dad said they're currently talking about the alliances with the Burglars," Fishlegs took a heaping plate and offered it to Ruffnut, "Some roasted goat my princess?"

Ruff growled in response, "Alliance for what? Dad said were really stable with the military, and Fjall even said that in response to our offensive capability we're currently unmatched. Hiccup is a great equalizer. Plus, we did defeat Drago and the coffers of Berk can't be fuller than most other times, he also said we should expect a raid in two or three days after the Burglars left."

.

"That's also what my dad said," Astrid said almost in a whisper, "He also said that with Hiccup coming back and his legend growing still from the battle that happened, well, many would apply for his-" she stopped and blushed, "- his hand in marriage."

"That's why Camicazi is even here, that's what she wants to happen!" Ruffnut slapped her forehead and exclaimed, "- she's got the same idea as I am! Perfect! How about you Astrid? Wanna join in? You can have first dibs-"

"Don't make me choke you again," she sighed as she looked at Camicazi obviously listening to Hiccup as Bertha and Stoick spoke about the alliance. But even though she replies with a snarl and force, she couldn't doubt the feeling of her gut feeling cold as Camicazi blushed and playfully hits his arm.

.

The night wore on as the music and merrymaking continued till midnight, after the feast the Bog-Burglar were led to a large house that would temporarily accommodate the visiting clan. "This halls would keep you safe, I have entrusted our mounts themselves- Skull crusher, Grump, Toothless!"

A large red horned Rumblehorn, a sleek black Night Fury, and a sleeping albeit floating Hotburple came forward.

"I asked Gobber and my son to lend their help, so you can rest assured none may dare disturbed you as long as all three of them-" Grump smashed through a wall, with the amazons jumping out of the way, amidst giggling and yelping of young women from their tribe, "-err, you can still rely on Toothless and Skullcrusher anyway."

"That bloody dragon will be the end of me-" Gobber sighed as he tried nudging his dragon awake, "-come on you, wake up!"

Bertha laughed easily at the comic relief the acid green dragon gave as her brood collectively marched inside, including Camicazi. "Thank you for your hospitality... We shall rest easy of course, and shall see you in the morning."

.

With the Bog-Burglars secured into their own halls, Stoick and Gobber marched back into the Mead Hall where a heated argument between Bjornn and Spitelout were underway.

"We do not know their main reason for haggling an alliance-"

"-simple, any Viking with the common sense to know that Berk is at its peak of advancement. We can't even be called a village now, we're a fortified town as it is. One, why you ask is a tribe of Vikings, albeit with special talents, would come to our shore and began a treaty with us."

Fjall, father of Fishlegs, a mountainous size of a man interjected, "An alliance with Berk effectively puts them under the umbrella of our protection. With the right preparation, after a territory is raided we can attack them even before they can prepare for their victory feast. Just think of the possibilities with protectorates around Berk."

"I see your point Fjall, but we cannot simply appease our allies with trinkets that Hiccup makes, there is a limit material things can do to an alliance," Spitelout insisted.

"Right you are, but there is only two way to secure that-"

"Marriage," Stoick banged his open palm on the table, "I know what you ask of my son, I'm sure you also know that cannot be done."

.

"He is the son of the Chief," Spitelout also banged his open palm at the table, "He must give what is asked of by the tribe-"

"Shut your trap Spitelout! You put words in the mouths of our Chief to exalt yourself- yet you are still blind of your own shortcomings."

The black haired Viking flustered at Bjornn, "If I was Chief-"

"-but you are NOT! So, we follow what Stoick says... Do you even know what to do with the immense treasure we have amassed with the cache from Drago? Or the advancements that we shall undertake under the plans of Hiccup? Of course not, that boy was sent by the Gods back here for a reason and it is in our power to help him fulfill it."

Lugnut stood up and nods, "Agreed, he is superior to his peers and could give, I believe even your daughter Bjornn an instruction in the handling of a blade. I shall not agree to any plan of Hiccup being married off without a fight-"

"-aye! The lad just got bloody back to us," Gobber finally cuts in into the conversation, "I'm not too keen to let him go to another tribe as it is!"

.

"What about the Bog-Burglars?" Fjall shook his head, "We can't shoo them away, and they obviously came for Hiccup."

.

"Tomorrow will be the duel between Snotlout and Hiccup am I right?"

All heads nodded, as Bjornn continued, "Maybe we can entice them to fight for his hand... Or let him fight on as a prize."

"He can fight for his hand!"

"That's stupid!

"Astrid can fight for him then-"

"-that's..." Bjornn stopped and frowned, "... That's actually a good idea."

Lugnut slammed his tankard on the table, "Ruffnut can join too!"

"Will they win?"

"What if Hiccup fights instead?" Fjall asked.

"Will he win?" Spitelout insisted.

"-he won against Drago-"

"-he was mounted with his Dragon."

"-but he was already fighting with the Golden Army."

.

Stoick rubbed his chin and looked at Bjornn, "I task you with the practice sparring tomorrow of Hiccup- bring your daughter."

.

"Why would I bring Astrid?"

The Chief smiled at his lieutenant, "My son fancies your daughter... Maybe you can make it harder by giving him a distraction."

Bjornn smiled at his chief, "Of course my liege."

.

.

Svartalfheim

.

"Ég hef talað við Svikarann" , ('_I have spoken with the Betrayer,') _a dark elf, with snowy white hair, black eyes and sallow skin walked out of the shadows and into a throne chamber, "Hann hefur skuldbundið sig, en hinir myndu ekki senda okkur skilaboð án okkar samkomulagi" , _(__"he has commited yet the others would not send us message without our agreement.")_

From atop a high pedestal, adorned with rotten bones, and overgrown roots, a white pallid face looked on from the gloom. His head adorned a laurel of sickly white crown of thorns, adorned with bits of silver and moon glitter, his voice a deep vibrato that chills the hardest spine, "Hvað segja ættmenn okkar?" , _("What does our kin say?")_

_._

"Kursarnir elta þig til gleymskunnar dá, ættbálkarnir fyrir norðan hafa safnast öldum saman og eru með þér, ættbálkarnir frá austri og suðri senda sína hollustu," , _(__"The Kursed follows you to oblivion, the northern tribes have amassed for centuries and they are with you, the east and south tribes also sends their allegiance.")_

.

The Dark Elf king stood up, roots breaking off from him as he shook off the earthly bindings he was given, "Hvað með ættbálka álfa frá vestri?" , _("What of the Western Elven tribes?")_

"Stríð þeirra við Alflheima fer illa, þeir tapa fleirum en þeir drepa, samt stendur Yfirherra þeirra fastur á trú sigri þeirra." , _(__"Their war with Alflheim goes foul, they lose more than they kill yet their Autarch remains firm in their belief of victory.")_

Their leader grinned and laughed evilly, "Leyfum þeim að vera,það er þeirra aldra stríð sem leyfir okkur að vera ófundnir... Okkar Ríki, sem á óskilið örlog sín af ösku og eldi, skal rísa einu sinni enn og brjóta Ásgarð í tvennt." , _(__"Let them be, it is their centuries war that we managed to remain undetected... Our realm, undeserving of its fate of ash and fire shall rise once more and break Asgard in two.")_

.

"Farðu, Náðu fornleifa gripunum sem þarfnast svo við getum kallað fram eyðileggendurna." , _(__"Go, obtain the artifacts needed so that we may summon the Destroyers.")_

.

The smaller elf bowed and slunked back to the shadows, "Eins og þú skipar Herra Malekith." , _(__"As you command Lord Malekith.")_

_._

Malekith, the twisted Dark Lord of the Kursed Elves stepped out into his veranda overlooking his palace. Dark clouds cover the realm, as a negative sun gives off its remaining light, ashen ruins and broken monoliths and towers littered the landscape as a Great Tree, similar to Yggdrassil stood in the middle. Yet this tree is dead, leafless and barren, whereas Asgards Yggdrassil flourishes sustained by the light of the 9 realms, their own tree lie dead, unattended and lifeless. With a bitter look the lord of Svartalfheim looked on as crypt upon crypt opening rose up into the ashen ground as fire rained from the skies once more.

.

Fury, unmasked by his cold visage graced the Lord of the Black lands and he bit his lower lip drawing blood.

.

"Æsirnir munu allir deyja!" , _(__"The Aesirs will all die!")_

_._

.

**To be continued.**

**Author's note:**

I must give thanks to my reviewers and readers, they're the reason I can keep going.

But admittedly I'm getting lazy, I don't know, maybe I'm not doing a good job or the story is not really interesting. My point is, I have need of a little reader input, I'm not even sure if this story is good or not, with all the free time I've had with my vacation it's given me time to think. It's like a double edge sword.

This chapter is extremely long. Why? Simple, I had so much time when I went to Singapore, I finished two and a half chapters both more than 5 k long and a draft of a possible ending, I'm just proofreading the whole chapters and posted this new one. Hope, my readers can give me ideas with what you think or would like to see because my mind already has an ending and I want you guys to HELP me with what seemed to be one of my longest projects yet.

.

Reviews people, I can't move on without you guys.

.

Replies:

**For Mark (Guest review chapter 5): Well, you said it yourself... if they said the L word right there then we better pack our bags cause that's it I guess.  
>.<strong>

**For Flame (Guest review chapter 6): He definitely has a plan for the Nidhogg Tamer, but we shall see.**

**.**

**For The Dane (Guest review chapter 6): I was trying to do a separator for every parenthesis that I'm doing. Since, they all bunch up and all you see is a bunch of sentences all jumbled up. I apologize since it might be annoying for some other readers (aside from you of course) but I really can't help it. I tried to remove it before, and it still looks so bad.**

Cheers everyone,

Scarabeye3000


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews as of 1/2/15:**

killerbull27 (Guest) : I really hope you find this story epic since I haven't done enough to might call it epic. Please, enjoy this update as well.

.

Guest #1 : I really needed to READ that its not boring. Thank you, for your review, it lifts my spirits... and for your request, maybe next chapter, I'm half-way through.

.

Anonymous Writer : If you have been following me for a long time now? Where have you been then? I'll continue because I wouldn't want you to feel sad with an unfinished story. Now about Hiccup being discussed as a prize, well, imagine a BATTLESHIP or an OBJECT of such immense wonder and USE that came in the ancient world and one country has it, now the others would want it as well, so regardless of what everybody says they would fight, haggle, debate and even talk about using it, exploiting it, or keeping for themselves or away from their enemies. It sounds so bad, and so selfish, I know, but history says that if not all goes well, sabers get shaken. (In other words, war breaks out. And sometimes discretion is the better part of valor.)

.

Guest #2 : I don't know if you have been inside a meeting of such importance before, but obviously, Hiccup being a gracious host find it prudent not to offend their guest, hence he did not say it straight in her face that he doesn't like to be Camicazi's husband. Furthermore, as a guest in the dark ages, under the protection of a flag of truce, Vikings would shower you with their hospitality without regards to vendetta, race, color, or clan. As long as you are under the notion of a truce, they will respect it or face the wrath of the Gods. Mind you, Vikings are very superstitious.

.

Guest #3 : Chapter 7 is now UP! I re-uploaded it since the site is experiencing a problem with the updates.

.

Guest #4 : There are so many 'What if...' plotlines in HTTYD section and come to think of it in every section that its probably getting on your nerves. I understand that is what you see in this, but writing on this site justifies the 'What if...' plotlines simply because that is our own personal take on the already given canon of the mother story... and please, Astrid's name translation is _'divine beauty'_ , are you seriously thinking I would degrade her personality by turning her into, as I quote you _" drooling fan girl"_ ? Come on, if I can make Hiccup cool, I can do so with the heroine of course. RRrrrrelax, don't be hasty and eat a SNICKERS.

.

.

**All signed reviews are replied in PM. (except when you request you want it here.)**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned are all under copyright. This work is purely fan-made.**

**Title: From Asgard to Midgard**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**Chapter 8: _'I don't want to get..._**_**'**_

.

.

.

Jotunheim

.

.

Cold mountain air pounded on the ground as the snow and wind bit into the skin and froze all exposed extremities, a lone figure walked the large plain as numerous ice formations littered the landscape. From afar, a large ice citadel rose in the gloom, with its halls lighted by a faint bluish light. Making its way towards the habitations it passed more ice formations and ice spires, but as it passed more of the strange frozen objects he saw they were actually body parts, hands, feet, half a head of a human, swords, spears that froze in the landscape. It was a site of a forgotten battlefield, its dead lay preserved beneath the ice as their trickle of reddish blood darkens the icy ground. No vegetation lay in sight, and only ice spires offer respite and protection from the cold arid winds, while little moisture is turned to snow that pelts the ends of the frayed coat the stranger was using. Surprisingly, his walk was tall, his pace was swift, and his breathing normal. No indication of the adverse effect of cold weather travel in his gait as he continued calmly towards the high citadel.

Not even animals can be seen as he mounted the large icy stairs to his destination, sharp ice stalactites and stalagmites from the sides of the natural ice wall greeted him as he finally saw the denizens of this cold desolate plains.

.

This was Jotunheim, Home of the Fabled Ice Giants, Realm of Laufey, King of the Realm of Ice.

.

The stranger continued until he came upon a rickety hanging bridge, crossing it with swift strides he reached the gates of the citadel as four frost giants, all standing 9 feet tall from their shoulders, they wield nothing and wore nothing except for an armored battle skirt and large woolen boots. Seeing him approach, they also met him and he saw them form swords, mace, hammer and spear from ice using their own frost magic.

"State your business here," the Jotun guard frowned as he caught his scent, "You- You have a familiar smell... yet your size."

Wind suddenly blew violently as the hood showed the stranger's face for a moment and the frost giants relaxed a bit, "My business is not with you," his mask covered his voice, but it was icy and cold, hinting no fear or emotion of distress, "Your King is my business here, my council is with him."

.

The largest of the four gestured to the one nearest near him and grunted to the smallest as he was led beyond the vaulted archways. Stepping inside the halls of the Frost Giants he saw numerous Frost Giants frozen in place, silently guarding the cold hallways and darkened corridors. Thousands of sharp crystals hung from the ceiling as they gave off a soft bluish light illuminating the way. Tattered fabrics and curtains hung on every window as they did little to keep the cold wind outside, the halls were all barren cold, not a single decoration could be seen, not a single masonry piece, not even a statue or any annals of past battles can be seen.

"You'll find more cheer in a graveyard."

The Giant in front of him grunted in response, "After the war with Asgard, they took our source of power and our realm fell into disrepair, but with you coming along the boys are saying that the war will end-"

"Who told you that?"

"I did!" the Giant proudly said as they entered the Halls of Laufey, "I sometimes listen to the council as they talk-"

.

With Laufey in view, the stranger removed his hood and showed greenish eyes behind a veil of dark black hair, his mask covered half his face and mouth, only his eyes and hair were revealed. The Frost Giant King raised his hand in greeting and said, "Ég er overrasket að þú ert kominn aftur svo fljótt?" , (_"I'm surprised your back so quickly?")_

The strangers eyes slits and coldly replied, "Veist þú að helmingur af mönnum þínum veit af mínum tilgangi að koma hér?" , (_"Do you know that half of your men know my purpose of coming here?")_

"Nei, Ég hef ekki skipað nein þannig skilaboð til að fara um stöður manna minna-" ,_ (__"No, I have ordered no such messages to go around the ranks of my men-")_ Laufey rest his chin on his knuckles and bared his teeth, "Tilgangurinn að segja mér þetta?" , (_"Your point exactly in telling me this?")_

"Ég óskast ekki að komast í ljós svo hratt, en ef þú óskar að málamiðla okkar bestu plön- þarf ég traust ykkar á mér í þessu, þú sagðir mér að allt sé undir stjórn" , _(__"I do not wish to be revealed so quickly, but if you wish to compromise our best laid plans- I need you to trust me on this, you told me everything is under control.")_

_._

Laufey shook his head and bared his fangs, irritated at the voice of the man in front of him,"Segðu nafn hávaðaseggsins og leyfðu okkur að vera búin með hann." _, ("Say the name of the loud mouth then and let us be done with him.")_

Suddenly the man moved quickly to his side and stabbed the guard on the neck, the same one that escorted him to the Throne Chamber. Howling in pain as the giant was thrown in his death throes, the entire Hall exploded with movement. From every crevice, from every crack, and from every bare ice wall, giants bursts forth brandishing spiked clubs, morning stars, maces, swords and axes made of icicles. They surrounded Laufey and the stranger as the guard lay gurgling his own blood on the floor, his cries of death luring more and more of the frozen guardians into action.

Laughter emanated from Laufey as he looked down at his dead guard, "Svo fljótt, svo skilvirkilega kalt- Segðu mér, Svikari, hvernig býstu við að ég treysti þér ef þú getur svo auðveldlega svikið þitt kin?" , (_"So quickly, so efficiently cold- Tell me, Betrayer, how do you expect me to trust you if you can so easily betray your kin?")_

.

"Þau eru ekki mitt kin." , (_"They're not my kin.")_ The man covered his head with the cloak again and turned around, the Giants relaxing around him, "Ég hef talað við hina, undirbúðu allt fljótt, því þegar ég geft merkið. Ég hef líka sent einhvern í sérhvert ríki til að endurheimta Lyklana af Eyðileggendunum." , _(__"I have spoken with the others, prepare quickly for when I give the signal. I have also sent someone in every realm to recover the Keys of the Destroyers.")_

.

Laufey sat down his frozen throne and nodded, "Ég samþykki tillögur og skilmála þína, við munum bíða eftir þinni hagstæðilegri endurkomu." , _(__"I accept your proposals and terms, we shall await your favorable return.")_

.

With that the stranger left the cold halls and vanished from their sights.

.

.

.

Berk

.

Morning mist filled the air as the fortified town of Berk woke up from another drunken stupor, a rooster crowed from atop of Gothi's house as a Terrible Terror shot a small fireball at it with violent squawking and singed feathers. Light from the sun warmed the lingering cold air as a slight chill settled into the early morning fog. Toothless, although lazy perked his head up as he saw a window creak open from the house all three of them were supposed to be guarding.

A blonde haired girl, in a long flowing mane jumped out and landed with two soft pats on the ground. He watched him from his perch at the second floor posts as he looked down at the already awake Rumblehorn.

Skullcrusher raised his head in indignation as his companion in guard duty swished his tail to cover his already closed eyes, he huffed and pointed with his snout towards the fleeing girl as the Night Fury groaned and looked at him, as if saying, _'What do you want me to do about it?'_

.

The Rumblehorn sighed and nudged the black dragon forward, Toothless grumbled but stood up and bounded quickly towards the already gone girl.

.

Camicazi ran aimlessly as she headed for the highest point of Berk. So, most of the stories were true at least, with the fortifications, the people, the dragons, even the stories with Hiccup. At least in her opinion, most of them were half-truth and not exaggeration, she can at least see the things that such talents can do for their small tribe. The alliance would also mean a more stable side of their territory, meaning if they get attacked, they have at least a peace of mind near Berk and just concentrate on the undefended frontiers of their seas. However, nature had not called her yet and the impulse to be free and do whatever she wants tugs at her heart and mind.

So, as she reached the lookout where the Horns of Warning are placed she looked on beyond the horizon as the sun finally shone its first rays at her wind-burned smiling face.

Breathing deeply she turned and came face to face with a green eyed black Night Fury, both did a small jump as Toothless also was surprised at the yelping girl in front of him. Silly human. Was it even trying to fly?

.

The Bog-Burglar princess grabbed her chest as her heart threatened to leap out, this was Hiccup's mount, what was his name again? Oh, she distinctly remembered him croon at him at the feast as- "Toothless?"

.

Toothless big round green eyes looked at her unblinkingly as his ears perked up, like a dog being called by a very interesting person he jiggled and shook his body in excitement as the blonde girl puts her two hands up and approached him slowly, one foot at a time. Without prompting, and with being one of the few that he actually allowed to touch him, the Night Fury tentatively puts his snout on her outstretched palms as she rubbed the tough leather hide on the dragon's chin and cheek.

Warbling in delight, he pressed himself to her as she scratched and scritched every inch of his skin she could reach.

"You like that boy?" she asked giggling as Toothless lets out another happy gurgle, "You big baby boo..."

Her giggling and his sounds of delight made some guards curious as they looked down from their perch from up high where the horns are located. She looked up as she felt their concentrated gaze at her.

"What's up?" she brightly greeted.

"Oh," one young Viking blushed as Camicazi beamed at him, "I- I'm sorry my lady- I was surprised of your presence, good- good morning to you."

"Please, call me Camicazi, good morning to you too- oof!" she almost lost her footing as Toothless nudged her again for another scratching session, "-sorry, I'm speaking with someone- What are you doing up there?"

.

"Well, Lady Camicazi, Berk has built a lookout above the great hill that is above our Mead Hall. It's particularly good since the surrounding area of seas and the tides are easily monitored here-"

"-no other higher point can Berk see from afar?"

The younger Viking rubbed his bare chin and said, "Umm- there is of course, Huge Hill... actually, Hiccup said its more of a mountain."

"So, you listen to Hiccup, even though he's not your Chief yet?"

"Of course, we younger ones do! Hiccup will make a great Chief," another young Viking peeked from the outlook and looked down at the Bog-Burglar girl, he was younger and he had a mischievous smile, "When I finally have the rights, then I'll join the Riders of Berk."

Camicazi smiled and gave a small laugh, "-and you are?"

"Oh pardon me, my name is Gustav, Gustav son of _Lars_-" the bigger of the both boys stood up and pulled his younger companion with him, "-and this is Arnar son of_ Benedikk_t, one of the few that will try this year."

.

"Really? Try out for what?"

"The Rider Selections of course, although Hiccup was the first Rider of Berk in centuries, since his disappearance Lady Astrid was tasked instead to oversee the Riders, the training Academy, and the selection of new Riders."

With Toothless in tow, she managed to reach the lookout of the two and see an even higher and impressive view of the surrounding lands, including the southern face of the so called, 'Huge Hill' mountain. She looked down and almost gagged at their height, how could the Berkians fly with their dragons, since they could obviously have more dizzying heights to worry about. "So, how do you become a Rider?"

With great gusto Gustav explained the selective criteria, set down by Astrid. She mused that this young woman, might be Shieldmaiden of Berk and she might have missed her in the banquet last night. Regardless, her ears kept open as the eager young boy continued his tale, "-it sure was funny, I almost failed my selection since I picked a very wild Monstrous Nightmare-"

"-you picked a Monstrous Nightmare."

"Sure!" Gustav beat his chest proudly, "Not many choose Nightmares since they are very unpredictable, but he listens to me, and he chews me with more saliva now so it doesn't hurt that much-"

.

"HE CHEWS YOU!?" Camicazi stared at him horrified and stalled her scratching.

.

"Its better than with Snotlout, his dragon, called Hookfang for obvious reasons, chews him then spits him out-"

"Eww..."

"Its actually their form of endearment," the young Rider said brightly at the disgusted look she gave him, "Nightmares are quite misunderstood of the trainable species, and they can be quite vicious when attacking for real."

"Being called Monstrous Nightmares don't usually evoke images of fluffy, wonderful, and cuddly animals-"

Gustav smiled and shook his head, "Every dragon that we have trained so far has shown its good side only to us, and with that trust comes the trust to carry weapons."

.

"What do you mean? The Riders don't carry weapons to battle?"

.

"Oh no! The dragons get real edgy with their riders if we carry weapons... the only ones that ride out armed are lets see-" he seemed to ponder for a moment as he looked up at the ceiling as his face brightened in realization, "Astrid, she carries her axe with her sometimes, and Fishlegs too... the Chief, Gobber he's our Blacksmith... sometimes Snotlout if Hookfang is in the mood I guess, and... Ruff and Tuff, considering they don't hit each other first."

.

"I see," Camicazi said thoughtfully as she cataloged another information from Berk, "Anyways, when will breakfast be ready I'm kind of starving-" she looked at the Night Fury and gestured eating, "-are you hungry too? Me too! Let's get something to eat."

"You go on ahead, we need to stay here until the change of guards come to us."

With that done, she bounded down the outlook, down the steady slope with Toothless in tow, Gustav sat down on their perch as Arnar said, "She asked a whole deal of questions about Berk huh?"

"Well, she is our ally... so I guess it's ok."

"Shall we tell Lugnut?" the boy nodded as they both smiled and whistled for a Terrible Terror from their roost up high on Gothi's Hut.

.

.

.

Hiccup stretched his arms, this early morning exercise is doing wonders for his hangover. Which means, absolutely nothing since the head splitting ache still lingers for a Gods-awful amount of time. He wished he could skip this, but his father and Astrid's father Bjornn insisted with this early morning exercise, first because they are genuinely worried about his duel, second, since they seemed to have decided something stupid again last night at the council chambers. Regardless, it was quite a surprise to find Bjornn himself standing at his doorstep with the sun still behind the horizon already demanding he wakes up and follow him to the arena.

As soon as they got there, his armor still a bit askew, his hair still without braids and experiencing what we all like to call bed hair, saw that Astrid was already there as he cursed for not even taking a cup of water to rinse his morning breath. Rubbing the sands of sleep from his eyes he looked on as Bjornn dragged her daughter, armed her with a shield and her wooden training axe and positioned her behind him.

"Now, I wish to see how much you have truly improved."

He was now confused, irritated, and a little bit embarrassed by his... disheveled appearance, "What!?"

"Prepare yourself!" with a great heave, he pushed his daughter towards him and shouted, "Charge Astrid!"

.

With her shrill war cry, the blonde blue eyed girl charged at him in a blink of an eye, shields raised and axe held high with murder in her eyes, his eyes widened as he quickly stood rod straight and shifted to the side where Astrid held her shield as she passed by him harmlessly in her bloodless charge. Bjornn's face held confusion, they underestimated his skills immensely, such calm and half-conscious still from his slumber yet he did not miss a beat as he perfectly got out of the way of a charging Valkyrie. He looked on as his daughter spun herself and charged again, only this time her axe was behind her shield hiding the striking position from his view. Unexpectedly, he puts his arms together in a bracing maneuver as she connects to him and he saw that his hands were actually open and grabbed the top of the shield.

Sensing victory, Astrid raised the axe on her side and begun to swing it towards Hiccup, but cunningly as he grabs the top of the shield he also pulls it down, faking a trip with his prosthetic, effectively deflecting the vicious axe swipe she made at him, and wrenching the protection of the shield from her as he rolled and dragged the wooden shield with him.

Now, this is a treat.

Never did he imagine that the boy, could be so cunning while fighting. While showing boredom and sleepiness, he was actually making his opponent complacent of him. Showing no aggression, only confusing moves, that during the heat of battle could be lost in the translation of body language and movements. Plus, he's an amputee... obviously, they all made the mistake of underestimating him. Astrid was agitated and losing focus by the minute as Hiccup was calm as a first day of snow in winter, with the shield in his hands his daughter charged with much force that as she began a downward swing he saw Hiccup's eyes flash a look that's familiar to him and saw the edge of the wooden axe perfectly intercepted by the young man with the top end of the shield, he twisted it a little and wrenched the axe flying away from Astrid's shaken hands.

He also saw him, deftly put out his prosthetic leg in front of the girl's path, tripping her in the process. As she begins her fall, he grabs her left elbow wrenches her back to him as he faked losing his balance with the shield and axe spinning in different directions.

.

She landed perfectly on top of him, with their foreheads hitting lightly, their noses pressing and their eyes meeting in unison, perfectly coordinated, perfectly timed, and perfectly blushing at each other.

.

It was a dance that Bjornn have not had the pleasure of seeing before, the boy was ten steps ahead of Astrid. He knew when to disarm her, when to take away the shield, when to cripple her offense by locking the blade of the axe at the blunt of the shield, and when to- is he about to- are they about to right in front of him- !

"Er-hem!" he coughed loudly as Astrid and Hiccup jumped apart as if burned and looking very embarrassed at their compromising position. She was not sure what happened, but one time she was attacking, then was disarmed, then her axe came flying, and she came tumbling down- down right in front of him. Which, seems pretty odd since she did trip on his prosthetic so technically she tripped him- oh its so confusing!

Dusting herself off, her bindings and armor shaken at the contact and obvious draw, "You got lucky," she managed to blurt out.

"I- I guess," he also dusted himself off as Bjornn approached them both. He could feel the heat of the man's gaze as he saw him put two practice swords in his hands. "Umm..."

.

"You will now dance with me boy."

.

Hiccup took the two wooden swords and looked at Astrid's father, sure it was unfair to play with her like that, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to feel her close, but she still seemed withdrawn, or a wall seemed to keep him from her, or her from him. Whatever way you prefer, it seems something is still not clear or not even sure between them for their friendship, which he is also thankful of course, to even transcend further into-

.

"HRAHH!" the older Viking swung his large two handed sword at Hiccup as the two practice swords found its way into both of his hands, "Stay back lass!"

.

Astrid walked to the side as her father grits his teeth and makes a large sweeping side slash towards Hiccup, his great weapon although wooden can still deal a lot of damage to anyone it will hit, but instead of ducking out of the way, the boy puts a sword in front of him, and as he was pushed by the force of the hit he rode the slash from the big weapon and easily spun in his position using his amputated leg as a pivot. Bjornn's eyes could not believe the audacity and bravery of this young man, he had killed his first dragon at fourteen, he was an experienced fighter, a warrior born of necessity, slayer of both dragon and men. With his great sword, he slew Nightmares with one swing of his giant blade, but this child in his eyes, simply rode the force he exuded and he can see, that with his own force he will now-

The first sword that Hiccup used to ride the force of Bjornn's sword swing pointed outwards where the edge of the giant sword is effectively deflecting it and pushing it away, while the second practice sword was deftly aimed at his enemies throat. If they were using real ones, Astrid's father would be breathing through his throat as Hiccup puts his left arm back a little holding back at the last second, the great weapon that was swung at him was now pointed to the side. A deadly opening in a split second clashing of wooden blades, that even Astrid and Bjornn were quite surprised about.

.

Bjornn laughed as he straightened up burying the large practice sword at the ground, "I yield."

.

She couldn't believe it, this morning his father woke her up, made her dress in her armor and finest furs and dragged her to the arena. He said it would be for the village, and of course, being the Shield maiden of Berk she relented. Imagine her surprise when Hiccup showed up, still half-asleep and disheveled appearance notwithstanding, and suddenly it escalated from there. Her training made her charge at her father's barked orders, then she was disarmed, then they were blushing, and now his father, one of the greatest swordsmen of Berk, bested by Hiccup.

Can this day get any weirder for her?

.

Bjornn turned to her and smiled sweetly, she just had to ask for it huh?

"I approve of him, my daughter."

.

"Approve of what!?" she asked alarmed, "Approve of what EXACTLY!?"

.

Although still blushing, she allowed her laughing father to pat her in the back and led her back to the Mead Hall for some breakfast leaving Hiccup in the arena. Confused and still irritated, he sighed deeply and followed in their wake.

Can this day get any weirder for him?

.

Marching back to the Mead Hall, they saw the Bog-Burglars already inside since most of the Berkians are already filing out. Booze is currently not being served as the whole village began to wake itself up. The forge, already alive with its chimney smoking and the distant clang of hammer on anvil means that Gobber is already at work. They walked up to the steps of the Hall and saw Camicazi running in breakneck speed inside, followed by a bounding black dragon.

Astrid looked at Hiccup pointedly and squared her shoulders away from him. He sighed as he remembered the conversation last night, and the murderous aura that he felt bloomed from her direction. He looked at Bjornn and he was calmly walking ahead of them and he whispered, "Your not mad are you?"

"Why would I be mad?" she grits her teeth and squints her eyes at him, "My father is acting weird, and you are not helping the situation."

"But I'm not doing anything!" he hissed defensively as the girl stopped and looked pointedly at him, "-seriously, I'm not doing anything to aggravate-"

A finger stopped him as Astrid visibly bristled at him, "Let me tell you one thing Hiccup, I may have liked you, like you- but that doesn't mean you can twirl me dance around your fingers, just like what you try to do with our 'guests'."

.

"I am not, please listen to me. I was just being polite," Hiccup insisted, "-and its the truth, me being male, she's attractive to my eyes. I would be lying and insulting our guests... but Astrid she does not have my heart. I already told you who has taken it-"

.

"Stop- You-" she stopped as she visibly debated his words in her mind, "y- you be careful what you say to other people!"

.

She stormed off again as her father made it finally inside the Mead Hall, Hiccup lowers his head and sighed. He ran the rest of the steps following the Hoffersons for a bite of breakfast. Inside the Hall, Hiccup ran over to his waving father as Lugnut was finishing his report to the Chief.

"-its pretty suspicious if you ask me."

"I'll give it some thought, come back to me later," Stoick nodded as Lugnut gave the Chief a bow, and gave the son a friendly grin, "Ah! How was your practice session with Bjornn today?"

Hiccup sat and sighed, "Did you put him up to it?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you can uphold Berk's honor in front of our guests, and I'm pretty sure you can win against your cousin-"

"One should not underestimate one's enemy," the young man took a piece of bread and puts fermented cheese on top, he took a bite and washed it down with some cold water, "-although I do not doubt my skills, Snotlout can be quite tenacious."

"I'm not worried about him."

"What are you worried about then?"

.

"See that woman over there?" the Chief pointed to the Bog-Burglar group and saw a tall young woman, with red hair braided, her body covered with chain armor, and carrying a large two handed German Zweihander sword. Hiccup nodded as Stoick got back to his sheep stew, "Well, after your duel with your cousin. They wish to fight for your hand in marriage-"

.

"WHAT!?"

.

All eyes turned to father and son as Hiccup calmed down and sat back down again, "W- why would they do that? I mean- why would you let them do that!?"

"Son, our people have just won peace in our lands, years of mysteriously fighting with Drago, raids, and problems, now we have a moment of peace thanks to you of course and to the Gods," Stoick puts and arm on his son's shoulder and pulls him close to his ear, "Please, I am asking you- give me this selfish request, as your father and your Chief that although it is only for games, much is at stake for this. Berk, is so rich and powerful right now that all of our neighbors can make a coalition and fight us... but starting with the Bog-Burglars, we can make that coalition with us first and keep peace in the whole Archipelago."

The Chief sighed as he looked around, while his son began eating, "I am getting old son, and centuries of raids, deaths, and so many losses abound in the life of us Vikings. I have no doubts that you can win, and winning is what we need here right now. I don't want to lose you or give you away, I want you here with me, beside me... the Gods have taken you and nurtured you, and gave you things I can never ever hope to give you-"

"-dad..." he blushed as his father looked vulnerable in front of him.

"No- no, let me finish," Stoick turned to his son and smiled, "You have certainly grown up if you make those decisions for yourself, but I also don't want to marry you off- especially if you don't want to."

.  
>"Ok dad," Hiccup's eyes hardened and nodded, "I'll give them what they asks for."<p>

.

Meanwhile at the Bog-Burglars table, Kalina, Camicazi and Bertha sat in one corner as they surveyed the opposition on the other corner.

"So, what did you find out daughter?"

The young blonde wild haired girl shrugged and smiled, "It's quite easy to get outside and walk around, I also found a great deal of things with Berk. They can see beyond the horizon from the top of their Lookout, but the Southern shores are vulnerable for a landing if you can brave the sea stacks. Their dragons are very smart, however most of the riders are unarmed and if you take down the dragon, well you take down its riders too."

"Anything else about their military?"

Kalina interjected and took a bite out of the turkey leg she was eating, "Their forge works are the most advanced that I have ever seen, I spoke with their blacksmith and his tongue loosened with a few tankards of mead. He constantly exalts the Heir of Berk-"

"Hiccup?"

The Champion of the Bog-Burglars nodded, "Their advances in their forge works, and their proposed architectures are all under Hiccup's decrees... plus, the wealth that they have right now from their victory against Drago cannot be denied."

.

"That madman raided the whole northern and western regions and the Land of the Skaerlings, they were pushing towards the Celtic Seas if it weren't for Berk stopping them," Bertha sighed and looked at the Heir from across the other table, "What about his abilities? Can you really defeat him Kalina?"

"No man bested me before," Kalina, her red hair braided in big twists as she patted her Zweihander, "My sword will be enough for him-"

"Careful Kalina," Camicazi whispered as she puts her head on her mother's broad shoulders, "All the men fear him, as if you were fighting with a creature so skilled it looks almost inhuman."

.

"Have you confirmed if the stories were true?"

The Bog-Burglar Heir nodded, "From the rider that met us, from the Outlook guards, even from the Viking I spoke with at the feast last night. It is imperative we take him as my husband Kalina, if you lose, we will demand he fight me for equal rights as both Heir of Chiefdom of Viking tribes."

"And if he refuse?"

Bertha grinned darkly, "Well, the other tribes are waiting for our answer... we could always force their hand."

"The Uglithugs? The Berserkers?"

"The Berserkers are no more," the Chieftess sighed and turned her attention to her ornate spear, "With the death of Dagur the Deranged we can expand our own power base since their loss has created a power vacuum that Berk is quickly filling, together with the territories of Drago, their own influence and wealth will expand exponentially. We must ride this wave of advancement or we shall be caught in its wake and be swept aside."

.

"But still the Uglithugs?"

.

"If the Berkians fail to be amicable, we have no choice- we are a small tribe and these times call for desperate measures."

"Maybe we can remain neutral?"

"I am sorry my daughter if you feel like I am forcing you to commit yourself at such a young age, but we have no time to discuss this further-" Bertha stood up, her great girth and large breast swaying as the Horn for the midday sun sounded. They saw both Hiccup and Stoick standing up and walking out of the Mead Hall, they followed and saw them heading for the Dragon Arena where the scheduled duel with Snotlout was supposed to happen this day. "-the time for sword clashings are now."

.

Hidden out of their sight, a green with reddish-brown highlights Terrible Terror licked its eyeballs as it carefully scrutinized their group. As they walked away, the small dragon flapped its small wings and fluttered quickly towards the dragon arena. Landing on a piece of wooden balustrade it quickly crawled inside one of the many small holes, that most Terrors use as an easy access inside the arena. Making its way to the top tier it slowly approached a black dragon, snoozing on the feet of an amputated young man as his father looked down catching the rider's attention. Hiccup turned and smiled down at the Terror, picking it up against the hissing of Toothless.

"You can't seriously be jealous of Sharpshot?" Hiccup raised his eyebrow and smiled wryly, "Come on Toothless, you know I can't fly with him so why even bother to be-"

He stopped as he looked into the eyes of the Terrible Terror and opened his mouth in silent frustration. Sensing his distress, Stoick puts a hand on his shoulder and gave a small nod, "What's wrong Hiccup?"

.

With the Terrible Terror balanced on his arm, Hiccup held it with his ring glowing slightly, his green colored eyes turned dragon yellow and he shook his head in disbelief.

.

"We have a problem with the Bog-Burglars."

.

.

**To be continued... **

**Author's note:**

I thank you for the motivation you have renewed in me. I just love talking to my reviewers! (^_^)

Please, do review since it motivates me to write these chapters more quickly. I wish you could spur me on faster!

.

Cheers everyone,

Scarabeye3000

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Reviews as of 1/6/15:**

Mark (Guest) : Hiccup is still human, he is still Midgardian, because it is essential in my point of view for him to remain human amidst all his special skills.

.

Guest #2 : Y I do this? Y not!? I'm the author and I love doing it! I'll try to make a faster update, I don't want to compromise my writing. I want it to be a good read for you and your fellow readers.

.

killerbull27 (Guest) : Thank you for the review! :D

.

**All signed reviews are replied in Private Messaging, except when you request to be shown.**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned are all under copyright. This work is purely fan-made.**

**Title: From Asgard to Midgard**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**Chapter 9: **_**'Fly like a butterfly, sting like a- A BLOODY DRAGON!'**_

.

.

Berk

.

"Hiccup!" Stoick held his son's shoulder as Sharpshot squirmed away from the Heir, "Hiccup! Are you alright? What's happening- your eyes!"

.

"Calm down dad," Hiccup released Sharpshot and his eyes returned their normal greenish hue, his father held his cheeks in his hands and wiped each of his eyes with a calloused thumb. "It's an ability my master taught me."

"But- how- who? Why?"

"I'll tell you another time, we have more pressing matters right now," he puts a reassuring hand on his father's shoulder and the older man visibly calmed, "Father, the Bog-Burglars I believe are being forced into a Coalition- the other Viking tribes have heard of our victory against Drago and is forming a coalition against us."

"How did you know this!?" his father's astonished face filled his eyes, "They asked for peace and- I see now."

Hiccup's eyebrow raised as Stoick released him and paced the top tier where the Chief and his Lieutenants are given a special space in the Arena. The Chief sat down deep in thought, his son approached and stood beside him, suddenly his father looked at him with a full gaze and sighed. "So, I was right- they wanted you all along."

Stoick stood up and looked around as he saw the Bog-Burglars entering the arena, they were an organized lot, the Champion would enter first, then the Vanguard, then their Chieftess, then the Heir, followed by their rank and file guards. But he noticed one thing they all did in synch, as soon as they entered all eyes swept the arena, some looked up and down, others looked at the construction, others seemed to linger innocently, but he caught some look up directly at their perch and keep the gaze fixed where Hiccup sat. He turned back to his son with a grim stare, "What else did you find out son?"

"-the Bog-Burglars are being pushed into the Coalitions, but the Uglithugs and the Meatheads seem to be pressuring them."

.

"I should have known," Stoick sighed and sat down tiredly, "Alliance is such a double bladed sword, to both the trusting and the trusted- anything else you have to say son?"

.

"We still have time father, if they fail to get me-"

"-which they will fail of course."

"Right, ok, then Camicazi would enter and demand a fair fight with me, if she wins we both know what will happen- if I win-" he stopped and looked stumped at his father, "I- I don't even have an idea what will happen if I win this stupid game-"

"So, if they want a fair fight between you and her then their only choice is to do a _holmgang-"_

His son looked at him puzzled, "I haven't heard of that before."

The Chief shook his head and rubbed his great beard, "It is an old ritual duel between two combatants of equal or sometimes non-equal status, for both Camicazi and you, the title of Heir of Chiefdom puts you both in high regards, therefore eligible for an honored _holmgang, _that would take place probably in an island of their choosing. It's complicated, we will discuss further about holmgangs if it comes down to that. For now, the duel with your cousin comes first, go on my son, make me prouder of you."

Hiccup obediently nods and rushes down to the armory just below two floors near the entrance gate of the arena , his father settled in his seat as Bjornn and Lugnut stood behind him, Spitelout took a seat on the left side of Stoick just below the elevated platform the Chief's seat is perched at.

"You were right Lugnut, the Bog-Burglars are planning something, but to what end we do not know yet."

.

"We should have sunk their ships in the bay-" Ruff and Tuff's father hissed as he threw a scathing look at the Bog-Burglars sitting just a few tiers below them.

"-or we can just send them your children Lug."

Lugnut nodded and gave a naughty grin, "That's actually a good idea."

.

"Do we even know their motives my Chief?" Bjornn interjected as the horns sounded, signaling the beginning rituals of the duel, "They don't just bring their ruling class at Berk just to attack it later, it seems they haggled too hard then they would just turn and raid us."

.

They all saw Gobber into the middle of the arena and began to expound on the reasons why the duel is even taking place. A misunderstanding between cousins, a pride wounded by a few words, an honor to be satisfied, all things that must be said before the bleeding can proceed.

"I know, it's very inconsistent with the protocols for an alliance, regardless, the Bog-Burglars are known for their burglary skills and their- yak shit! That's it!" Astrid's father slapped his forehead as realization dawned on him, Stoick and the rest looked at him as if he was possessed and had grown an extra head.

"What do you mean 'that's it?"

"-think about it, if all goes well, then they have Hiccup married to Camicazi and the blanket of security that Berk will provide with him, if they don't succeed with that, they can go to the Coalition formed by the Uglithugs and Meatheads, and provide them with information garnered from their first hand experience here."

Stoick, Spitelout and Lugnut's mouth all hung open as the plot unfolded before them, "Damnation! They're not obviously honoring the truce, and the terms of the alliance by going behind our back. We must Blood Eagle them as an example to others by their treacherous notion towards Berk!" Spitelout banged on his arm chair and his muscles visibly shook from concealed rage.

"Blood eagle? That's your bright idea?"

.

"I don't see you making any coherent suggestions Bjornn," Spitelout sneered, "Just speculations and all talk- this is a time of action."

The addressed man bristled and was about to approach his offender when Stoick looked up and saw his son stepped out into the ring, he had made a decision, he would listen to his son, value the time he has left with him and perhaps, be a good father upon which he so richly deserved.

"No, we will wait for my son's decision-" the Lieutenant's silenced as their Chief stood up and began to clap as his son was introduced, "-my son knows what he is doing. Trust him."

.

.

_"I have no idea what I'm doing here..." _Hiccup mused to himself as he blushed from the roots of his hair to the tip of his toes, never did he expect that such a spectacle, no thanks to his cousin of course, would attract the whole island of Berk. Given, that the additional people that have joined the Chiefdom of Berk and settled here have filled the arena, but most old faces he could see cheered for him. He was never used to their gaze, to their stares, even in Asgard he never craved their attention. Only their approval, his master's approval, which he so lavishly given.

He looked up into the stands and saw in the raised pedestal his father discussing in whispered tones with Spitelout, Lugnut and Bjornn.

No doubt discussing about what he just had told his father, thankfully, none will be said of his unique abilities he displayed in front of his father. Gobber, excitedly raised his prosthetic hand towards him and began to introduce him, "On this side, we have Hiccup, son of Stoick, Chief of Berk. The first human to ride a dragon in 300 years!"

Armed with his two Asgardian blades, aptly named _Agni _and _Rudra_, both forged in Asgard and given magical properties for one to resist the enemy, the other to smite it down. His armor, painstakingly made from brass scales interwoven together to form a seamless, almost dragon like carapace to compliment his green colored finery, with brass shins and cross guards with the thinnest leather gloves one could carry. It allowed him maximum movement, with the utmost protection from his adversities.

.

Thunderous applause reached his ears as another gate, exactly adjacent of him opened and out came his source of renewed misery.

.

Snotlout, armed with his best leather armor, strode inside the arena in the midst of the cheering crowd. Armed with his trusty spiked mace, and wooden shield emblazoned with the crest of Berk, he walked upright, with confidence and most dangerously, without fear or uncertainty. In the times of his disappearance, his cousin definitely changed for the better. Obviously, still full of himself since they wouldn't even be inside the arena if he would have learned to listen, he saw now that in some aspects, Snotlout had changed.

Gone was the uncertainty and the overbearing confidence, his eyes, while insulting and condescending that afternoon has lost all traces of that naivety. Truly, they share the same blood, albeit less than half, but still cousins in their eyes and in their parent's eyes. The burly young man's eyes focused on Hiccup, like a Nightmare trying to intimidate its prey, his back was hunched, his muscles almost popping from his leather bindings, in a match of strength he would definitely lose against his cousin.

"On this side then," Gobber's loud voice carried over to the stands as the crowd renewed cheering brought forth the revelry to a crescendo, "-the challenger! Snotlout, son of Spitelout, second in command of our Chieftain!"

He raised his mace in acknowledgement as Hiccup remained rooted to the ground, his prosthetic digging deeper to the hard ground as he tested the stability of his false leg.

.

"The rules are as follows, since both being of noble born and have such great importance to Berk, both shall not be allowed to deal a killing blow-!" the blacksmith raised a second finger and continued, "Second! The duelers will be given three blood hits! Anything more is considered a violation, and a reneging in the terms of the duel. Third! No help- especially with dragons, may be permitted and no limits on weapons that can be used." Gobber opened his hands and gestured for the two of them to approach him and they do so, "Both combatants may yield even if they have not satisfied their three blood hits! "

.

People nodded their head as they agreed to the rules, satisfying honor is one thing, but losing one's life to satisfy it, especially someone so precious as Berk's greatest fighters is a grand folly to any tribe or people.

.

Gobber stepped away and nodded to Lugnut who finally hits the large gong behind Stoick's seat, it's sound reverberating through the whole Dragon Arena.

"BEGIN!"

.

"I see you haven't run away yet Hic- I'm really surprised you managed to shook off your_ 'Useless'_ epitaph."

"Why don't we just stop?" Hiccup also leveled with his adversary and began to move to the right, "I'm not really thrilled to fight you."

The larger Viking grinned and raised his mace at him threateningly, "You haven't drawn your sword, giving up already dear cousin?"

"It was never a battle to begin with," they circled each other as the Heir shrugged his shoulders and sighed, "This is just a waste of time." , _'I have the Bog-Burglars to deal with too!'_

"I'm a waste of time now? Heh! You have insulted me further with your words Hiccup, I'll make sure to break your 'other' leg this time," Snotlout began to move to the right twirling his weapon and carefully circling Hiccup as he toyed with the hilt of his twin short swords, "Are you sure those _toothpicks_ can even hurt me like you said you would? It looks like I'm going to break those damn things-"

"Why don't you give me a clean shot of your chest and we'll see-" he ducked as the larger Viking took a tentative swipe at him which he easily eluded, "-was that it cousin, it seems you've grown slower with your size. Getting old too is such a-"

"HRRAAHHH! I'll stomp your face with my fist- you mangy cur!" Snotlout's face turned red as he charged blindly towards Hiccup. Expecting the charge, everybody gasped at what he did, because instead of shielding himself or running away, the smaller of the two also charged at him head on. They were even more astonished as the mace came down for a bashing swing, the Heir of Berk simply gripped his sword. The knuckles on his hand turning white as he grasped the handle tightly, drawing it quickly from its sheath, he then aimed the underside of his sword's hilt to the base of his cousin's weapon effectively deflecting the attack, his other hand simultaneously drew the other one and with extreme control and precision, ran the blade through one of the small slits in between Snotlout's shield, hitting him squarely in the upper arm, blood sprayed out from his puncture wound as pain wracked the whole left side of his body.

_'Odin's beard! Shit!' _Snotlout cursed under his breath, _'It freaking hurts!'_

.

"Hiccup has _First Blood!_"

.

The crowd cheered all around them, egging them on as the smaller of the two retracted his sword from the damaged shield and both fighters stepped away from each other for a little respite.

"Do you still harbor doubts about my '_toothpicks' _cousin?" Hiccup asked coyly.

The addressed young man simmered, but kept his temper in check, "You're an asshole dear cousin!"

.

Snotlout tied a piece of cloth to stop the flow of blood on his wound and quickly took his damaged shield from the ground, immediately they began circling each other once more, both fighters eyeing the other warily, their gazes never wandering far.

"You got lucky that time."

The Heir smiled and licked his lips, "I'm pretty sure that's not just luck, your losing focus Snotlout-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" he retaliated pointedly, "You think you can just come in here and be the hero? That's good and nice, and I have sure asked forgiveness for what I used to do to-"

"No, you didn't asked forgiveness yet-"

"-shut up!" he shouted as Hiccup kept smiling at him, "I was about to court Astrid you dummy, and now your here- how in Hel am I supposed to do that with you around!?"

.

"Wait, don't tell me this is about Astrid!?" the duel stalled as he stood up straight, color draining from his face, "-your fighting me because you like her too?"

Snotlout grinned and huffed, blushing a bit, "Sure! I mean, look at her- with that kind of face, those swaying hips and perfect body to boot. Why wouldn't I? She's the perfect girl for me and we were getting on nicely until you came back again."

Now the tables were turned, it was Hiccup that seemed to lose focus, he resheated his sword while shaking his head in disbelief and eyed Snotlout with a different eye, "Tell me Snotlout, is this an emotional thing- or just an itch."

His cousin saw his chance to do some damage and said, "Probably just an itch- I mean look at that nice piece of Viking ass waiting at the stands- can't really wait to sink my teeth into-"

Hiccup came suddenly charging at him, running full pelt as if he still possessed both his legs, his eyes were wide with controlled rage and fury as he ran to his cousin head first and with no indication of stopping or control. The larger of the two was surprised at the situation, with blinding speed he was upon him so quickly like a familiar Night Fury. Quickly doing a double draw of his twin swords, he smashed the two swords parallel to Snotlout's shield. Their weapons connecting with a loud crash and bang, with the bigger Viking prepared for the assault, he easily braced his weapon in front of his shield and squared his shoulders at the charging young man. Easily outweighing Hiccup by probably twice of his own weight, they collided with one another as they met head on and smashed each other into the furious charge. Surprisingly he grinned at his smaller cousin, with this distance and the both of them pushing against each other, his swords embedded into the wooden shield, how could he evade a point blank swing from his mace.

Tasting a victorious hit, he raised himself to full height and was about to prepare for a side swing when he felt he couldn't even move his weapon. Too late to notice that the charge made by Hiccup was another feint, he finally saw the mistake of bracing his weapon to his wooden shield. Hiccup in a mask of blind fury used his momentum to bury one of his short sword again to the edge of his shield, trapping the shaft of his mace and leaving Hiccup's other sword free to-

Blood spurted from his right hip as Hiccup quickly capitalized from the confusion and mistake his cousin just found himself into easily poking him with his free sword.

.

"Hiccup gets _Second Blood_!" Gobber shouted himself hoarse as the arena thundered and shook with the crowd's cheers and applause.

.

As the crowd egged them on, Hiccup seemed oblivious to it all, he was burning with righteous fury, "You asshole! I can't believe you were thinking about Astrid like that! She's an honorable young woman and I ought to-"

"Relax, your ranting Hiccup," Snotlout breathed heavily as they circled each other again after tying another piece of cloth on his right hip. "You really like her, like her... right?"

He nodded as the larger of the two relaxed and pointed his weapons down, "Well, at least that's clear-" he suddenly swung at Hiccup and caught him off-guard at his left side. The spikes from the mace embedded themselves at his upper arm as he screamed in pain. With his skin raked and bleeding, the Heir stepped away as his cousin made no move to follow him. That asshole practically disarmed him with words, he had grown careless and confused because he lowered his guard around him, because they were talking about her, and they are obviously not playing here unlike when they were kids.

.

"Snotlout takes his _First Blood!"_

_._

Remembering that his cousin still has the same blood as he, almost the same capacity for subterfuge he realized that he must always be calm, and in truth his cousin is really skilled if he would just concentrate at the task at hand and just forgetting that the world is not as big as his head. So, he re-sheaths his twin swords and pinched the round wounds with his fingers for a few seconds, he looks at Snotlout again and sees his cousin like never before. His eyes were clear, they looked like his, and their depths held something- a seriousness in them that he didn't know his relative was even capable of.

"Hiccup, I want you to take me seriously for now-" his cousin's voice was like a whisper, but the message was pretty clear and it rang loud from all the voices clamoring for some more steel and blood, "I want you to swear, that whoever wins in this duel- wins Astrid."

.

"W- what!?" his mouth dropped open and he was honestly not expecting that.

.

"Cousin, I apologize for my past behaviors... there its out in the open, now listen-" Snotlout's eyes held his as it shone with an inner strength his cousin is suddenly showing to him, "-fight me with all of your strength. All your skill, don't toy with me!"

"-but I'm not-"

"Shut up!" the larger Vikings voice sounded hard in the midst of the riotous cheering and heckling, "Fight me Hiccup! Show your skill! So that no one will question you- and that my soul would know peace that Astrid belonged to a much better man. Now show me your skill cousin, give me what I ask and I shall be satisfied!"

.

As he began to approach Hiccup, Snotlout grips his spiked mace tighter, he remembers his wrong deeds when they were still whelps, then in their teen years all the hits and bruises he had, he gladly imparted it to him without feelings of guilt or remorse, all his shortcomings in the dragon arena, in his life, everything was because he was the cousin of Hiccup Haddock. Because he was next in line to a Chiefdom he didn't even want. So when he came back, he was very much relieved, and with that relief came the thought of being inadequate. As a villager, as a potential leader of his people, an inadequacy that grinds him from the inside, culminating in a careless duel that they're currently satisfying as of late. Inadequate too since, being second place never did sit well with his father, as a child he was taught every single time to hate him, to make him look bad, to make him useless in the eyes of the other people.

But, after all that, at the end of the day he never did feel it in his heart, he never could anyway, deep inside he knew he was like him. Smart, funny, and have an inner strength to have their own identity.

They even shared the liking for the same girl, but he knew her attention was only for him now. He wasn't blind, he wasn't even as thick as they thought him to be. He's just a great pretender, but now all the pretending will stop, they're already nearing the height of their lives and what has he got to show for himself. Nothing, absolutely nothing, and that battle with Drago was a big eye-opener for him. In the duration of the battle, a heavy feeling in his gut made him think that, he's not such a perfect Viking after all.

He was afraid, afraid to lose, afraid to see his own weakness unfold before him, he was afraid to even die for Astrid. It is this fear that crippled him and he just shook it off and blamed Hiccup again, the others or anything else that might come his way. He pretended he wasn't afraid and that teared him up inside, the obvious lies and fake pride he puts out in front of everyone. Snotlout stopped the tears about to burst forth as he neared Hiccup, his eyes hidden as he looked on the ground.

He had been held back enough all his life by his pretending and roundabout lying to himself that it has to stop, and the only way to stop it is to confront Hiccup. Looking like a fool, brave, or anything else they might say... against such a skilled and mighty adversary, he wouldn't mind losing now, and frankly, now that its come to this, he actually didn't care anymore.

.

Be brave, he could almost hear his dead mother say.

.

Well, too late to back out now. He huffed, his muscles bulging and veins showing as he raised the heavy spiked mace above his head, crashing it down to Hiccup as he came within striking distance of the weapon.

.

His weapon caught air as Hiccup vanished in a cloud of dark smoke that suddenly billowed under his cousin's armor, Snotlout stood up straight, shocked and dumb-founded. He was right here a second ago, then- poof! he's nowhere to be-

"AAAHHH!"

The audience gasped as the large Viking screamed in pain, red blood splashing upwards as a shining red blade materialized where Hiccup used to stand, it spun as if held by somebody and it clipped Snotlout's armor, piercing the hard leather armor and shredding it, slicing it like it was made from churned butter. The cut extended from his stomach going up to his right shoulder, the red blade reached the apex of its hit as another one, a blue colored one spun after it in a different angle and arc, and looks as if held again by somebody. The blue and red blades spun with blinding speeds as a humanoid blur appeared in the middle of them while Snotlout is shredded by his adversary. Materializing slowly as if coming out of the smoke he exuded, Hiccup jumped and spun in mid-air suspended by his momentum as he aimed the blades again towards his cousin. The sound of pain from Snotlout and metal clanging was simply too much as some spectators looked away as the Heir seemed to butcher his cousin.

.

"STOP HICCUP!" Gobber shouted over the shouting and clamoring crowd, he ran towards the middle as the bloody spectacle finally stopped, "STOP! You've won already! Don't KILL him boy!"

.

Landing as he spun in place, Hiccup clanged his twin short swords together and quickly re-sheaths them. Snotlout, landed flat on his back in the ground, his shield damaged beyond repair, his weapon's shaft cracked, his leather armor shredded and unusable, while blood trickled down from his two major wounds. The blacksmith quickly reached him and attended to him, as he looked at him, he sighed deeply as Snotlout breathed normally by himself, "You gave us a scare boy-"

Other Vikings rushed to the arena to take care of the fallen as they assessed his damage. Although in serious pain, he was outside of danger since his wounds are mostly superficial, the worst of them were the two deep cuts running from his stomach up to his right shoulder and another from his right chest to his left upper arm. Bandages were produced as a stretcher was also brought forth, Hiccup approached Snotlout and kneels down to him. Opening his eyes a bit, he grits his teeth as he saw his victorious cousin peering down on him, "I guess you win Hic-"

"Yeah, I guess I did-" Hiccup bit his lip and asked, "So- uh- are you satisfied?"

The larger Viking closed his eyes and nodded without speaking, he coughed and his wounds opened again wracking his body in excruciating pain, "Hiccup, I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

.

He didn't answer, but he gestured for him to kneel closer, with his face dangling above Snotlout's he finally whispered, "I leave Astrid to you- don't hurt her, or I'll break your nose-"

"-of course, I won't... I'll die before that happens," he smiled a genuine smile at him and was about to stand up when a hand caught him, "Oh! One more thing Hiccup-"

Hiccup's back was in front of Gobber as the blacksmith approached the two cousins, suddenly Hiccup yelped in pain and backed away from Snotlout. He was clutching his eyes and was sputtering curses to his vanquished foe, dropping to the ground and rolling around while shouting expletives at him, "Oh! If you weren't already wounded I'll drive my swords through your head- you miserable sack of muck! Ow! MY EYES! You POKED me you jerk!"

"What's wrong Hiccup!? What happened?"

With a miserable face, and red-teary eyes, the young man pointed to Snotlout accusingly, "That scum poked me in the EYE!?"

The blacksmith looked down at the bleeding cousin and saw that his eyes were already closed, his middle finger and pointing finger were raised and as he was taken away by the two Viking medics, a toothy grin appeared on his lips as soft laughter can be heard in the middle of Hiccup's cursing.

.

Laughing a little, he pats Hiccup on the back and raised his head to the crowd, "YOUR WINNER! HICCUP HADDOCK the 3rd!"

.

More cheers were given, clapping and sounds of merry-making as he was presented to the crowd. Even Stoick stood up from his chair to clap at him, exclaiming words of praises and slapping Spitelout in the back. "Don't fret Spitelout, your boy was amazing he was still alive after what Hiccup did."

"I know," the black haired Viking Lieutenant gave a small grin, his signature scowl never leaving his face, "We Jorgensons never feel fear."

From where they sat, the other Riders of Berk stood and pumped their fist into the air, it was spectacular to watch Hiccup fight. No wonder, Astrid said to herself, whatever I did this morning was never enough. The skill and control he showed us today is a sound proof of his training, skill and abilities. She couldn't even imagine the damage he could have done if he were hitting Snotlout to kill. Still, breathing is better than dead, and she was surprised to know that even if the larger cousin seemed very much hurt and his wounds were life-threatening, it was deemed safe to put him in a stretcher with Mulch and Bucket, to be taken to the healers, meaning his life is not in danger. Just, royally banged-up and wounded lavishly, albeit almost all superficial.

.

On the Bog-Burglar side, everyone also cheered, to have such a husband for their Princess was definitely a treat. However, Bertha, Camicazi and Kalina were silent, the Chieftess and her daughter looked at their Champion and asked, "Did you see that Kalina? Can you counter it?"

"It's something I've never seen before," the large woman breathed deeply, trying to calm herself as the pending fight pits him against such an unbelievable fighter. "-It's going to be hard."

"He might accidentally kill Kalina-" Camicazi shook her head and looked at the older woman, touching her calloused hands tenderly, "Sister, I can always fight him now- not you or anyone else in our tribe."

"No," Kalina shook her head in disbelief, "Please, Lady Camicazi, do not deny me of the chance of a lifetime. A battle to the death with him would be... it would be glorious, and my mother's honor would not be ashamed."

The Heir of the Bog-Burglars bit her lip as their Champion stood up, her zweihander held on her right hand as she walked down to the gates that would grant her passage into the Dragon Arena.

.

.

Hiccup, on the other hand, rubbed his eyes as the last attack of Snotlout took him by surprise.

"Damn him and his bullying-" he shook his head as his eyes finally cleared, but the lingering pain in the back of his skull remained, a painful reminder of his cousin's abilities to inflict a last minute damage, "-he never changed."

"Caught you by surprise did he?"

The young man nodded as he cracked his knuckles and nodded at Gobber, "Are you sure you've recovered lad? Your next bout is already waiting-"

Another nod for confirmation and Gobber signals the trumpets to be sounded, as the whole Dragon Arena flooded with the sound he scanned the watching throng and found what he was looking for. A beautiful young woman, sitting in the stands just below the raised platform where Stoick always seats, her long blonde hair is braided he can see where he stood to gaze upon her. She seemed to feel his gaze when she looked down and their gazes met perfectly, both blushed at the same time as Astrid brushed a few strands of her hair behind her ear and huffed bashfully.

Even with his eyes hurting, he could feel his heart jumping to his throat. By the Gods, what have this woman done to him to make him feel this way. The Warriors Three and even Heimdall teases him about it.

Sighing heavily, he feels a prickling feeling on his side, the same feeling you get when someone is looking straight at you. Almost afraid to look, he swung his head anyways and saw Gobber leering his eyes at him. Catching him staring at her, he sidled next to him as the gates opened for his next opponent, "You might want to focus on this woman your fighting, instead of the woman your fantasizin-"

.

"Ok, ok," he stretched a bit, his body felt relaxed as his body remembered the training he had in Asgard. He watched as the Bog-Burglar Champion walked into the ring, the watching crowd cheered on with renewed vigor as a prospect of a second duel today made watching both fights a really special treat. She finally reached him where he stood and he looked up at her, the Viking woman was a good 2 feet and a half higher than him Her arms were like those of a male, her flaming red hair now braided into a single knot while she wore her best leather armor with shoulder pauldrons made from, copper or maybe brass, who knows.

Gobber raised his hands again and began to introduce the combatants, "People of Berk,today is a very special have seen the duel between cousins and Heirs, now we see the duel where the fate of our Hiccup would be decided."

"As you all know, our young man here had just finished fighting his cousin," he cleared his throat and looked at Hiccup pointedly, "In consideration, we will offer him an hour of respite."

.

"No, I'm fine-" he rolled his shoulders showing he's all fine, stretching his arms left and right, he was trying to convince Gobber that he was alright, "-look, I'm not even winded!"

"Are you sure boy!?" the blacksmith insisted as his eyes bulged out, trying to make him say otherwise, "Are you REALLY sure that you don't NEED rest!?"

He nodded again as the peg-legged old man face-palmed and sighed, he turned to the challenger and raised his hand, "In this side, we have Kalina Berthadottir, Champion of the Bog-Burglar tribe."

Claps and cheers for Kalina were heard as she took tentative swings of her zweihander, testing the feel on her hands, and the weight of the weapon. Acclimatizing herself with the sudden actions she will certainly undertake against him. Speed would be important, since most of his technique relied on speed and skill, he doesn't look to be particularly strong so there's no precaution needed against that. It's just that his moves are all odd-angled and they seem to outwit the enemy using his particular moves.

Kalina grinned as her gloved hand rubbed the sword's hilt, "He be a feisty one eh?"

Hiccup spreads his legs apart and looked at his enemy's body language, her posture is good, the sword's weight seemed to be made of straw when she swings it left and right. Her movement are almost the same as Bjornn Hofferson, with both fighters using the same fighting technique. Kalina seems to be using a zweihander, while Bjornn used a two-handed Celtic Claymore, but still their stance, their technique seemed to be the same. Regardless he must win this duel, or their newly found peace would be plunged into chaos.

.

"The rules for the duel are as follows," Gobber still standing in the middle ran off the basics of the duel, "Unlike the first duel, this is now until one party wishes to yield, is knocked out, or unable to continue the fight. No killing blows can be given, and none shall be received. No help- again, especially from Dragons, and spectators-" he warily eyed the Thornston twins as both smiled innocently, "-right, and spectators will ever be allowed. Is that understood?"

Both nodded as the blacksmith ran to the sides while nodding his head to the signal horn.

The large horn from a forgotten slain dragon sounded as Gobber's voice was easily heard, "BEGIN!"

.

Kalina looked at him and smiled dangerously, "My Princess needs a husband- I guess your it."

.

_._

.

**To be continued.**

**Author's note:**

This story is progressing real nice, and the ideas kept pouring in. They just keep pouring into my mind and I have to write or it will be lost in my mind forever. A few questions that I would like to address,

1. Why is Hiccup an amputee here?

Ans: It's canon (no harder argument). His leg is a direct connection to Toothless (without Hiccup he can't fly, but without Toothless he can't fly either).

.

Cheers,

Scarabeye3000


	10. Chapter 10

. Guest reviews as of January 17, 2015

.

Rose7 (Guest) : Thank you for the review. Well, since his skill is unmatched in three bouts already, its given of course that Hiccup would win. But why wouldn't you enjoy a great action scene when there is one right?

.

Priecia (Guest) : Thanks for the review! Love your name by the way, its unique... not really sure about me being great, lets start at average at least shall we?

.

Rose (Guest) : Thanks for the review, I like their pairing too. They complete each other in ways that Bulma Briefs complement Vegeta. It's a beautiful thing and I think its a good job the writers and animators for both movies considered Astrid as Hiccup's canon pairing. (Also Jay Baruchel's wimpy voice, I love it.)

.

**Shout out to YmeYucca (formerly YuccaYart), bookhugs, obtusion and jlghighlander for their signed reviews!** (Already replied!)

.

.

**Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned are all under copyright. This work is purely fan-made.**

**Title: From Asgard to Midgard**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**Chapter 10: _'You have my heart... try not to drop it_**_**' Part 1**_

.

.

.

Berk Dragon Arena

.

.

"My Princess needs a husband-" Kalina looked at him, her sword aimed at his throat as she smiled dangerously at him, "-I guess your it."

.

Hiccup took a step back and looked for any blind spot, sensing none so far he took out his swords and put them together at the hilt. Using an underhand grip on his left and a proper grip on his right, he warily circled the Bog-Burglar Champion as her eyes followed his every move. The Zweihander, a sword of European origins was a pretty long sword and quite heavy too, most having the length of almost 4 ft or more and weighing at least 4 to 5 kilograms. But taking a cue from this Viking veteran in front of him, raising it with her beefy arms one handed was almost next to impossible, the blade, he could see had no flaws to exploit, it was relatively new in his eyes. Kalina, not stepping forward or backward merely aimed the large longsword at him from her spot. Employing an effective defensive strategy, she was not aggressively seeking contact with the enemy, she was basically forcing Hiccup to make the first move, show his attack skills so she can prepare a more effective counter-attack.

Frankly, he could see why Kalina would not approach, the duel with Snotlout was apparently one-sided in their eyes.

And the last ability he showed, the ability to strike in the shadows was actually an assassination technique he learned from his master, to rapidly approach and eviscerate a target, all the while hidden in a fine cover of black cloud. It was just fortunate that his cousin was the recipient and he actually made changes so as not to hurt him too much. In doing the technique, he actually shamed his Master by not killing his cousin, the Shadow Strike has an 80% percent success rate and now he just added to the negative statistics. He'll need to explain that in the future, if he ever will see his Master again, regardless, he couldn't use that against here, she will undoubtedly be at the ready, but they haven't seen all his tricks haven't they?

.

And so, as if expecting her ploy worked, Hiccup's circling became smaller and smaller towards Kalina. The crowd fell silent as the Heir of Berk stood almost at lunge point of the zweihander, but his steps did not stop, it was like he was weaving in and out of range of the lunge and the Champion of the Bog-Burglars knew that if she moved first, then she would then be on the defensive. No, calm down, don't underestimate him- he's an amputee, but he's different.

"Afraid to taste the tip of my sword Hiccup?" she jested, baiting him if he would bite.

Hiccup smiled dangerously at her and she shivered at his green eyes, she felt a stab of fear as his gaze did not soften, like a dragon that is about to pounce she blinked herself awake from her frozen state as the Heir did not even move from his place near the edge of the zweihander's blade, "It is you who should be afraid Kalina... I know-"

.

Her eyes widened and she immediately lunged towards him, her zweihander extended and pointed end going for his throat. Kalina gave the thrust enough strength to go through wood as she felt half-torn with her indecisiveness. The sudden change in his manner, his voice, his face and his eyes made her panic, it looked as if she was looking at an enormous Night Fury, about to attack her from the darkness, and it felt horrifying to sense that he held the ability to do so. Kalina was shocked, she was a veteran of numerous campaigns, spying jobs, and even assassination jobs, and fear was never part of her until now. When she looked at him when he spoke his voice was bone-chilling, and she had the sudden overpowering urge to kill him and be done with it.

What madness drove her fearful at him that- damn it all to HEL! She moved first!

As the zweihander came lunging forward, Hiccup,in a display of blinding speed raised his left hand, swatting the pointed edge away from his face using his left sword, he spun forward using his amputated limb as a pivot and swung his right sword towards Kalina's midriff. Luckily, she knew the damage a single slash from the twin swords can do and she backed away with scurrying feet. Almost losing her footing, she panicked again somewhat as Hiccup gave no quarter and followed her inside her sphere of attack.

Damn him, he was more skilled and more observant than they thought at first. The great sword she wield had one serious flaw, it was long and its handle although long did not permit very close combat, on the contrary, his enemy's twin short swords are perfect for this range and it is this problem that she somehow tried to struggle away from.

Her hell began soon thereafter.

Hiccup, in a display of warlike tendency charged Kalina like a madman, the zweihander had its length as its strong point, and also its greatest disadvantage. The great sword could not be used to fight in close quarters, the wielder must always have a clear space before him or her and swung the sword skillfully towards the enemy, but she was panicking and he knew it. Raising the sword on a front guard stance, Kalina tried to stand firm, but she can only hold on as the Heir of Berk spun towards her, his evil green eyes stabbing cold fear into her stout heart.

.

Blades clashed and clang as the two duelist aimed to outdo the other, the Champion of the Bog-Burglars to fight and somehow counter attack effectively, for Hiccup to quickly subjugate his opponent with his blinding blows. Little by little, the Viking woman felt tired, in the midst of cheering and shouting of the spectators she felt a few drops of warm liquid on her cheeks.

She was surprised to see herself bleeding from so many superficial wounds, on her arms, her hips, even her leather gloves was frayed to bits, she did not even notice the hair thin wounds he had inflicted upon her. Kalina was so focused on his green evil eyes, and flashing blades before her that the state of her own body came second to her.

.

_'What is it with your eyes!?' _her mind screamed to wake up as despair clawed at her from the inside.

.

Hiccup on the other hand managed to inflict Kalina with another wound, using his sword as an excellent poker and slashing weapon. Designed by the dwarf _Brokkr_ and blessed by the aesthetics of _Baldr_, it was both beautiful and deadly, made in the forges of Asgard, he toiled day and night for these two weapons and only _Brokkr_ and his constant heckling and goading made him finish in three days. The twin blades, aptly named _Agni_ and _Rudra _were given twin spirits of different elements which the elves of _Alfheim_ graciously gifted him with from the services that he also gave them.

He broke her one piece at a time as the Bog-Burglar shouted words of encouragement for their Champion.

.

"Kalina is losing-" Bertha said softly, but failed to conceal it from Camicazi, "-the boy is a very skilled combatant."

The Bog-Burglar Heiress bit her lip as Kalina began stepping back from Hiccup's relentless assault, from afar she seemed to be holding her own, but in truth it was far worse than it looks like. She was already exhausted, the crippling fear that took hold of her from his eyes made her sluggish, demanding alot more of her strength to move her body, the small cuts that she received began to add up as numerous and as many as they come, her head swam with nausea as a persistent pounding on her head began to affects her focus. All the while seeing him still composed, unscathed, standing ramrod straight and looking at her with those cursed green evil eyes. His swords gleaming from the sun as he began to circle her again, slowly but surely, he approached her in an ever shrinking circle as all voices were hushed as Hiccup circled his prey like a wolf would approached its next meal.

"We must yield mother!" the young girl watching at the stands hissed, "I cannot allow Kalina to be slaughtered in my behalf-"

"Hush! Look at her, she might looked like she's being pushed-" the Chieftess shifted in her seat and grinds her teeth, their plan was falling apart, "-she'll counter attack, I can see it in her."

.

With her breath catching up to her, Kalina saw everything in slow motion, her breathe relaxed, her senses heightened to more than humanly possible, she clearly saw Hiccup run towards her in a straight line. Preparing a counter-attack she quickly puts the blade of the zweihander behind her almost parallel to her midriff, preparing her whole body in a desperate last swing she saw him stab the red sword on the ground. Then using his good right foot used the grounded sword as a booster to launch himself in the air towards her, it was a bold move and leaves him quite open to her counter-attack, as he took the air, he cocked his hand back and threw the blue bladed sword towards her.

Her eyes widened at her chance, he used the red one as a booster while desperately throwing the second one as a projectile towards her. He's practically weaponless now.

It was probably his training that dictated to risk a hit by disarming himself and using his sword as a projectile, it didn't make any sense, but time is of the essence and as the spinning blade came towards her, she would only need to evade the incoming threat and hit Hiccup to disable him as he seem to float towards her. The thrown blade came upon her and she duck at the right time, the blade passing over her head by a hair's breathe, momentarily losing eye contact with the Heir of Berk, she looked up she saw that he just landed near her with no weapon in hand, exactly at the kill spot where her zweihander would make the most damage, preferably to disable him. With adrenalin pumping, her whole body exploded into action, faster than the blink of an eye she heaved the great sword sideways as she finally caught a glimpse of victory.

.

The crowd cheered as a resounding clang resonated through the arena.

.

Kalina couldn't believe her eyes, but he was out of swords, he held no other swords or weapon, there was only two sheaths in his whole body. However, the one he's holding doesn't appear to be a sword. It looked like a cross between a prong and a barbecue fork, it had three separate tiers made from a metal she had never seen before, it looked flimsy in her eyes but it held her zweihander in the top most tier like it was forged mithril. The design seemed outlandish and it doesn't appear to be even sharp, it seemed to be coated with something sticky and the liquid dropped to the ground in large clear drops.

She saw that it's construction, although seemed flimsy and unable to even held its own weight adding with her own weapon,was clearly the only one that separated him from her. It's quasi-blade pointed near her face, and an over-powering smell of oil reached her nostrils as Hiccup's eyes held her once more. With her zweihander caught in the middle of his three-segmented quasi-sword that he conjured from Thor knows where, she couldn't be more surprised as they circled each other vying for supremacy against one another. Although exhausted and drained beyond belief, Kalina held on as she came within close proximity again with the Heir of Berk.

.

"Yield now," those green eyes, filled with malice and dread holds her again, "-and I might let you go unscathed."

Taking heart as the crowd exploded in cheer she grits her teeth and banished the fear from her heart, "You have no power over me-"

"-then I apologize for what I must do."

.

There was a clicking, and a grinding sound that came from the hilt of the weapon, then suddenly the whole crowd gasped in wonder and shock as Hiccup's sword burst into flame. Kalina cried out in pain, her close proximity to the weapon kept her in the line of fire as the blade ignited before her eyes. Surprised and shocked all the while still losing blood from her numerous wounds, she stepped back away from him as she shook her head trying vainly to realign her senses the zweihander forgotenn in her desperate attempt to get away.

Suddenly, as she stepped back away from him, she tripped on something from behind her, but even though half-blinded she could see him a few paces away. Her world came tumbling down as she slipped on the treacherous blue blade he threw at her, why didn't she felt more aware with her surroundings? But then who can blame her, with her initial disorientation, her most animal response would be to back away and reassess the threat, but by putting the blade behind her making her lose her balance he was prolonging her state of duress until he can disable him. Still disoriented from the 'flaring up' of his sword she didn't notice as he approached and easily knocked her off her feet with a well placed shove on her chest. Another set of clicking sounds and the quasi-blade was put away, he grasped the hilt of his captured weapon and easily swung the zweihander around. He plunged it into the ground and she breathed tiredly as he squared his shoulders and declared in a loud voice.

"You have no weapon, you are injured and have been severely weakened by blood loss-" he held the stabbed weapon to the ground as _Agni_ and _Rudra_ also lay discarded to the ground, "-yield! There is no honor to be had if you choose death-"

Kalina weighed her options, the odds were stacked against her, she was spent while he looked fresh, she has many wounds while he was unscathed, she has no weapon while he has hers and that odd little weapon he pulled out to disorient her. This was shameful, for a warrior, and for a Champion of the Bog-Burglars, she was supposed to be the best, a fitting representative of their clan and now she stood gasping for air, defeated at the hand of this cunning young man. Shame, she could not enter Valhalla while this incredible black stain is on her honor, she looked up at the stands and saw Bertha with Camicazi looking down at her with worry and concern. She held back the tears about to burst forth as she gave a hoarse battle cry and ran towards Hiccup blindly.

.

"Kalina! No!" Camicazi stood up from the pew as the spectators all shouted and screamed their approval, "Mother! Stop her!"

"Let her be lass-" Bertha's face looked somber as she saw their Champion, unarmed and rushing towards Hiccup with nothing but her courage.

.

As Kalina came thundering towards him he could felt that she was finished, this was a desperate last hurrah of an enemy who didn't even acknowledge the notion of surrender. The least he could do was honor her wish of an excellent end, he also ran towards her and his eyes burned with purpose. Her mind focused on her target, she saw him also coming for her, inwardly a smile made her close her eyes as she grits her teeth. Whatever happens, she gave it her all, fought this terrifying creature of both inhuman intellect and skill, and she as a Champion of the Burglars would not be ashamed.

With the spectators thunderous roar in their ears, they were about three paces away when Hiccup did something weird again.

He puts his left prosthetic leg forward, hunched his body down, then using his prosthetic like a coil he suddenly jumped in an arching path towards her, aiming precisely on her side he lifted himself from the ground using a special spring he attached to his prosthetic and he easily sailed through the air while making a full spin towards Kalina. Too late to react or even close her eyes, the Champion of the Burglars felt his right heel smack cleanly on her right cheek as her head blacked out for a heartbeat, and her body stood rigid for a moment. Adrenaline still pumping through her body, it quickly shuts down as Hiccup, while spinning towards her, cleanly clips her on her cheek, shaking her head and short-circuiting her brain to sleep. She crumpled to the ground the same time the young man completes his spin and lands with his butt to the hard ground.

.

A moment of stunned silence persisted as Hiccup stood up quickly and looked down at Kalina's sprawled form, she didn't even felt the full pain of the hit as her brain quickly spared her the feeling. He was an amputee and they see him spinning through the air, smacking his heel in a full spin to his enemy and- the crowd finally found its voice as the cheering overwhelmed the shouting Gobber.

.

"HICCUP! HICCUP TAKES THE DAY AGAIN!"

.

Elation and cheers showered around him, as medics came rushing forward to attend to Kalina. Brushing himself off and picking up his discarded swords, he was surprised to feel Gobber catching him in a back-breaking hug. "Oh my boy- you did it! You defeated all your duels for the day!"

He huffed and sighed, relief etched in his voice, "I'm glad- she was really hard to fight."

The cheers continued as he saw Fishlegs and the twins running towards him, they were babbling over and over about how awesome he was, his cool weapons and his godly skills in sword and unarmed combat. They were showering him with pats in the back and shoulder grabbing as the blonde Valkyrie stood in front of him and raised her chin in greeting. "That was really good fighting Hiccup."

His eyes flashed and he was suddenly upon her, Hiccup grabbed her without thinking and held her in a desperate hug.

The twins, Fishleg's even Gobber's eyes widened like dinner plates, and their brows vanished to their hair as surprise overtook all of them. What the Hel was that? Hiccup sighed tiredly and lets Astrid go, but keeps her hand in his, he smiled at her and said, "-its really good to see you again."

"Uh- I was right over there," she pointed on her place towards the stands and her blushed intensified as he nodded in understanding , his eyes watering noticeably as the blonde girl felt his skin burning to the touch, "I'm sorry Astrid- I just- I just- you know."

.

"You were reliving a past battle weren't you boy?"

.

Kalina's voice was small, yet it's weight carried clearly in the midst of the throng of the cheering crowd. Gobber puts a sympathetic hand on his shoulder as the rest of the Riders remained silent, except for Tuffnut-

"What do you mean 'reliving a past battle'?" the male of the Thornston quipped, "-its not like he went to war or something, I mean sure he fought Drago and all that, but wasn't that suppose to be his first? Right?"

Silence greeted them as Hiccup's hand still held Astrid's and his eyes glazed over, feeling his distress Gobber quickly grabbed both the couple and dragged them towards the inner rooms of the arena. Before leaving he turned to the twins and Fishlegs, "Tell your father's that we'll be meeting them at the Mead Hall as soon as Hiccup takes a rest- now shove off then!"

.

They entered a small 60x60 square meter room that serves as the first aid station and supply room for the Arena turned Academy. Gobber shook Hiccup's body as the boy turned to look at him, "Look at me boy, look at me!" his voice sounded gruff as Astrid was surprised at the blacksmith's change in mannerism. He was usually calm, jolly and quite endearing, but his sudden swing of mood unnerved her, it was like something was wrong with Hiccup.

"I want to know what's going on!" she demanded as the blacksmith continued to shake Hiccup awake, "What's happening Gobber?"

"He's entered a so-called private Hel. Some warriors, who usually experience their first battle, their first kill, and not immediately cope up with the mindset that you have taken a life in your hand would feel such remorse and pity to one's self that it unsettles them greatly- or maybe if you survived a great battle and felt such miserable conditions then chances are the visions would stay with you."

Astrid frowned, but reciprocated the grip on her fingers, "So- so, Hiccup is suffering right now?"

"He has to tell of these stories and he must do so to get rid of the guilt and the lingering pain-"

"-lingering pain? Loss? What do you mean?" she rambled fearing for his sake, "Is there something wrong with his head?"

.

Gobber sighed and looked down as Hiccup frowned and sat down on one of the chairs, "Think it like this Astrid, when you are put in a situation where you have to fight for your life to survive, then relieve it over and over again. Then that set of mind would wiggle its way into your heart and it will be your way of life- our young lad here has a really good heart- aye?"

"Aye."

"-but even a good heart can get affected, if he experiences those life threatening things on a regular basis, then he must alter his sense of mind to a state of readiness, to a state of quick action and thinking, but a warrior can only take so much without permanent damage," Gobber sighed as he saw Hiccup's eyes clear, he smiled as his pupils contracted adjusting to the light and his body felt a little bit colder, he was definitely relaxing now. "Most of our warriors and raiders do not feel the need nor succumb to that state of mind. Primarily because we can make them manage differently with enough chores to rotate the warriors in and out of battle."

"That makes sense." Their fingers were still intertwined as she felt Hiccup's temperature return to normal.

The blacksmith examined him some more and stood up, sighing in relief he picked up his things and headed for the door, "Stay with him Astrid, it is obvious he made you his anchor in his world of insanity."

He left both of them alone, but before leaving he gave her a reminder, "Remember Astrid, try to be gentle with him. He made you his anchor to a sane world, and now you handle him lass. Be careful though since if it worsens then you've got a potential Berserker in your hands."

.

_'Just like Gobber to leave you with the most important thing before running off to the Mead Hall'_ Astrid sighed as she turned from looking at the door to looking at him. She almost stood up as she saw Hiccup looking intently into her ocean blue eyes, "W- what are you doing Hic?"

"You are the real Astrid right?"

Her brow raised in question, "Yeah... yes, I am."

"I'm in Midgard right?"

"uhh... yeah."

He narrows his eyes at her and said softly, "Prove it then."

.

Astrid huffed and remembered the blacksmith's words, _be patient_, she grits her teeth and asked "How? How can I prove it?"

"Kiss me-" he was quickly upon her as he closes in on her strawberry lips.

A vein popped on her head as she cocked her free hand and punched Hiccup square in the face, he lets go of her as rolled backwards landing hard on the ground, with an agonized groan he stood up cradling his bleeding nose and said wryly, "Yep! I'm in Midgard- the one in my dreams would usually kiss me by now."

"Well, I'm glad you're finally awake from your dream world, we can finally follow in the Mead Hall," she stood up and hid her blush with the ruse of fixing her disheveled armor, _'Whew! That was close- holy Frigga!'_

.

She was about to head for the door when Hiccup closed in from behind and hugged her tightly, she made no move to get away nor did she reciprocate it, she felt rigid and her heart threatened to burst forth from her chest. Their close proximity did not help as he buried his head on her blonde hair.

"Did you not hear?"

"Hear what?" she stammered.

"Why Snotlout picked a fight with me... we were cursing and shouting- did you not hear?" his arms circled her body and she did not protest nor slapped his hands away. "He did it for you, because he also liked you- did you know that?"

"He liked me ever since we were children..."

"-and so did I Astrid."

.

Astrid finally tried to get away, but Hiccup held her firmly and gently. His embrace stops her, but doesn't stifle her and it brought a wave of euphoria and weakness in her knees she never thought she was capable of. His lips reached her ear and spoke softly, "I will say it again Astrid, I want you- for all the reasons men and women were created. I have fallen to fire and shadows, stood in the midst of the Gods, and beheld women which would be only called fair. But they cannot stand compared to you, you who have had my heart stolen years ago when we were children..."

_'Oh! Damn it- he's pouring it on!' _her mind screamed at her to run and make a defensive stance, but something else tugged at her and made her stay.

.

"... you who I have given thought to prove myself in and outside of the Dragon arena, the reason why I killed a Night Fury, not that I did _'actually'_ that one thing of course," he added helpfully as Astrid pinched her arm, "I want- I want you to consider courtship with me Astrid."

.

Damnation he just up and said it. Now what!?

.

Her mind screamed in frustration, Snotlout was pretty obvious, since day one he had been harping on about their compatibility and continuing the clan name and all that nonsense. She didn't care about any of that to be frank, and she doesn't care, just like her aunt Hilda, a former Shield maiden, a warrior woman who had forsaken all female duties and aspects. Giving herself fully to the task of being a prime warrior, she didn't even consider marriage in her life, but when Hiccup showed what he can truly do in Dragon Training, and his enormous capacity to learn and innovate, she was literally for the first time thrown in turmoil. She considered liking him, she didn't even have the inkling that it was the beginning of her fall.

She blushed, their body heat mixing as his hands grabbed her arm and engulfed her in his embrace, "I- y- you're raving Hiccup, we- we should go to the Mead Ha-"

"Am I not obvious enough?"

His arms slackened and she felt relieved, and cold at the same time. She managed to wriggle free and looked at him from the safety of the door, he was frowning and he was rubbing his wounded left arm. He looked hurt, not physically, but emotionally as she took a deep breath and said, "I don't know what to believe Hiccup, I- I don't know what to do."

.

"Why are you confused?" he turned from her and rummaged through a small chest located near a small table, he took out strips of cloth and began to dress his almost dry wound. It was the gashing wound he got from Snotlout's mace and he cleaned it quickly, she made no move to help since he looked like in the end of his wits. "I wish to know what your confused to do, do you still feel what you feel like 5 years before?"

.

She closed her eyes and released her answer with a soft breath, "Yes, I still feel the same... but I really don't know."

"Do you want me?"

"I don't know-" Astrid shook her head and bit her lip, she sounded frustrated, her indecisiveness was killing her, but she didn't really want to decide now, I mean- oh it was confusing, damn it all to hell, "... I just don't know Hiccup, I already feel that I like you- but man why is it so confusing!? I feel something weird I just can't say yes or no."

His voice was muffled as his back was unto her, he looked behind him and said, "So, judging from your answer- you cannot say yes or no, nor can you confirm your feelings with me, but you already know my feelings for you? Have I left anything out?"

She contemplated and nods her head, "I think you pretty much get the gist of things."

"So, there is no change in our relationship? We are as you have stated before unchanged correct?"

Hiccup's voice, much to Astrid's astonishment turned professional? He seemed more formal with the questions, he seemed more polite and less casual and friendly. She shook it off as him being weird as he continued his rummaging for medicines to apply on his wound, "I guess you could say that. There's no change between us- that's safe to say at least."

.

He looked hurt as he silently dressed his wounded left arm, she watched him finish, unable to have the strength to approach him after all that they have talked about. Plus, with his current state of mind, she wasn't too inclined to get into harm's way, especially now that she have seen what he can really do in a battle. Hiccup turned to her and she almost cringed, his eyes were icy hard and the warmth it held for her was replaced by- she couldn't really know, but anger, hurt, or even contempt. It was unnerving to look into this deep green eyes of his as he said stiffly, "I thank you for waiting milady, shall I accompany you now to the Mead Hall."

She didn't reply, but simply turned around and opened the door. They began walking with her standing two paces in front as he followed with his soft footfalls. What the hell happened? First he was declaring undying loyalty and unconditional love, but now, what was wrong? A coldness in the pit of her stomach almost stopped her cold on her steps as Astrid felt that he might have hurt Hiccup by shunning his advances or making a wrong answer in his questions... but what was she supposed to do? Wear a skirt and dress, dance around his palm, and prance around while curtsying to people he would introduce to the village.

Of course not!

She was Astrid Hofferson, a proud Shield Maiden of Berk, and no one can make her bow in submission.

.

.

Mead Hall

.

Stoick grinned like a fool for the whole duration of the feast, sure his son was not here yet including Astrid and he was inclined to think they were off to some rendezvous in the woods or something, but Gobber assured them that they were right behind him. So, he was more than pleased when the heavy wooden doors opened and revealed Astrid, followed by his son, Hiccup, still impeccably dressed and his twin swords already at their perch on his waist. As soon as he was in the threshold of the Main Hall, he was suddenly grabbed by the nearest Viking and raised on top of numerous shoulders as the room exploded in cheer and celebration. The ale, thanks to the blacksmith, flowed like water all around as the food's rich aromas mixed with the musty odor of the roaring flame in the midst of the party.

Hiccup was put down near his father and was quickly bombarded with questions he couldn't even hope to answer one by one, finally with a shake of his head, the Chief took out his Warhammer and banged the great table he was sitting in front of like a judge's gavel.

"All right! Settle down everyone! Let my son enjoy his victory-"

"AYE!" the whole room raised their tankard in unison as they parted and allowed the Heir of Berk to sit down.

.

As he took his seat beside his father, Astrid sat near the Riders of Berk, Ruffnut quickly sidled next to her with an expectant grin.

"So?"

The Shield Maiden tried not to blush, "Wha- what do you mean _So!?"_

"Both of you came together-"

"-so?"

"-at the same time-" Fishlegs and Tuff turned their heads towards the girls and their brows furrowed.

"What's that supposed to mean Ruff?" her bowl of stew forgotten, Astrid puts her hands on her hips and stares down at her friend, "It's not like we did something weird ok? Would you just drop it!?"

"Rough huh?"

Astrid sighed and shook her head in disbelief, this fantasy world where Ruff lives that every man that has something cool in them is worth falling for is not very healthy. Plus, if it weren't for Lugnut's own reputation as the champion archer of Berk, then she believes Ruffnut would have been married by now to some idiot pirate or sailor that came by the shores of Berk and would be so promiscuous on her _shenanigans_ just like her brother that it would not be a surprise that she would _really_ be married to some idiotic pirate.

.

"What's wrong Astrid?" Fishleg's asked as he took a bite from her turkey leg, "Is it about the duel?"

She humored him by nodding, but almost regretted it as she heard another earful from their stout friend, "I really couldn't blame you Astrid, with Hiccup and Snotlout fighting over you it must have been too much to take. Then the duel to have the Bog-Burglars marrying off Camicazi to Hiccup would have been such a disaster that the Alliance would jeopardize the whole thing."

Astrid kept silent as her friends talked about the conclusion of the duels, she stole a glance towards the head table and saw Hiccup deep in conversation with the Chief of the Bog-Burglars. She was standing up and her eyes were locked onto his, Camicazi, her short sword that Hiccup made was glittering in the low glow of the central fire. They were nodding their heads as Stoick with Gobber looked on to an explaining Hiccup, Bertha finally turned away and sat in her place of honor. The Heir of Berk then spoke with his father in hushed tones as she could not even catch a snippet of whatever they were talking about.

She turned and saw the Bog-Burglars also deep in hushed conversation, their defeated Champion already joining them, although still a bit glassy eyed and with a binding cloth with some herbs on her forehead.

.

"-were you listening Astrid?"

"What- sorry, you were saying?"

"I said, Snotlout and Hiccup fought for you," Tuff said nonchalantly, "Man, when we came to see Snotlout in the healers, he was rambling about how he liked you so much, but you liked Hiccup more. He also said that he won fair and square-"

"-wait!" Ruff almost squealed as she interjected, pushing her brother to the side, "You mean to tell me Snotlout and Hiccup's duel is because of Astrid? Not just because of some macho idiot thing about being insulted or being heir or what not!?"

Fishlegs nodded with turkey stuffed into his mouth, "Everybody could hear them- well, those at the front could catch a word or two, the victor would get Astrid... well, we all know who won."

.

Ruffnut grabbed Astrid and looked into her eyes, "Tell me you said yes... you said yes right?"

.

Their faces fell at the pained expression she all showed them, "I didn't really say _'yes' _and I also didn't say _'no_' either. Its- its complicated."

"So, what did he say?"

"He asked if- if I would consider courtship-" her blush would put a ripe tomato to shame, why were they even discussing her love life, "-he also said if he was not obvious enough, it was very unnerving."

"You didn't said no right?" the Riders were giddy as she felt smaller and smaller with the conversation, "I didn't exactly said no..."

She sighed heavily her shoulders settling as she said, "I just said that I'm confused and I'm not ready- I may have liked him, like him like that- but its all still very confusing. I said there was no change between us-"

Tuff rubbed his temples and drank a tankard of mead, "You can say that again, I was just listening and its messing me up."

.

Ignoring him completely, Ruff shook Astrid to her attention, "Then what did he say?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she gave the sign of utter confusion and shook her head in the negative, "He suddenly asked questions- questions that I think had double-meaning and the gist of it is, were still not official."

.

Ruffnut growled at her and huffed, "I can't believe you just lets him go- you are aware that the Bog-Burglars are here to take him away as a husband for that woman-" she pointed at Camicazi, who was animatedly speaking with her mother, "-plus, they even pulled out their big guns to secure his capture through a duel, but it can't be done since his skill inhuman of course. And most importantly, he wouldn't let them because he was pining for you."

"You are one lucky bitch you know that?" the better half of the Thornston twins shook her head at her friend, "You know Astrid, sometimes I think your stupid to let your damn pride as a Shield Maiden get in the way of your own happiness- Gods, you might not realize it yet Astrid but were not getting younger, we can't remain Shield Maidens forever."

Those words brought a dangerous glint on her eyes, "Watch it Ruff- I take pride in the knowledge that I am a Shield Maiden, don't assume I take it light-"

"Shut up and listen," Astrid stops as Ruff showed a side of her she rarely shows the others, "He fought for you in the arena, he fought for us against Drago, he stayed with us instead of going back to the Hall of the Gods, where the most beautiful and terrible Valkyries dwell and serve him everynight. But he stayed because you were here and now your sitting here, moping around and telling me that you just disavowed Hiccup-"

"I didn't disavow him- I just didn't accept his consideration of courtship yet."

.

"I would kill you for that chance," Ruffnut sighed and shook her head, "Do you know how priviledged you are to have his attentions? All the girls want him, hell, even I want him, but I respect you and I also know he won't see me that way. But you know what, after what you just did, my respect for you just went south, want to know why?"

Her silence egged the Thornston on, "Because Astrid Hofferson is too proud and too afraid to show weakness to someone- who obviously feels the same way as you do. A man that has no fear while jumping on top of dragons and- Oh! I can't believe you-"

She stood up her ears steaming and red-faced mad, as Ruff stood up she punched Tuffnut in the arm eliciting a growl from her twin, "Let's go you two, let's congratulate Hiccup on his victory."

Both young men followed her and they headed for the Chief's table. Leaving her alone, Astrid couldn't help but feel cold.

.

Cold, because the words she heard rang true to her soul.

.

.

.

**To be continued... in 4 days for Part 2 of this Chapter.**

**Author's note:**

Well, that was an exciting chapter.

The KICK he did was a variation of the _DO MAWASHI KAITEN GERI_, a devastating spinning heel kick technique in Kyokushin Karate discipline. (Search in Youtube)

I vaguely depicted the symptoms of POST-TRAUMATIC STRESS SYNDROME, a condition that soldiers most often suffer after a grueling battle. Veterans mostly suffer, and my grandfather, a former WWII USAFFE Logistics Officer and his brother a Warrant Officer that lost a leg, was not spared of the so-called _'war shock'_.

In more ways than one, I want to highlight that not everything is roses and daisies for our hero. He has a lot to cope up to, family, friends, as a warrior, politics (groan), love, and many more things like we, here in this alternate reality have to face.

.

Cheers everyone,

Scarabeye3000

.

PS: I kinda said that the chapter title has a Part 1? Well, I wasn't kidding, this is just so long that I had to split it in two parts. More than 6K each.


	11. Chapter 11

**People, we had a slight delay. The Holy Father of the Catholic faith just visited our country, the Philippines, and it was crazy. I was supposed to finish on Sunday, but to cut a long story short I was broadsided by that event. I was completely oblivious of that and was delayed spectacularly from posting on the 21st of January GMT+0800.**

**My most sincere apologies.**

**.**

**Reviews as of 1/20/2015:**

Guest # 1 : She will eventually, just a little bit of patience and the ball will keep rolling. Thanks for the review!

.

Guest #2 : Of course I really don't want you waiting for nothing! Thanks for the review!

.

Guest #3 : Thank you for your review, and its cool that you find it getting better and better. At least most of my efforts didn't go to waste and you feel some semblance of enjoyment from my work. Stay tuned!

.

Guest #4 : Thank you for your review and for pointing out that Astrid isn't some fangirl... nope she will never be. Now, being called a shriveled old prude, that is actually not very nice. Better read Part 2,it might change your views.

.

Guest #5 : Thank you for the review, and for liking the action scene. About the fluff, well, that's what I call character development. Please, do remember that in ancient times there was a protocol in courtship. You can always unsubscribed and unfollow me, I'm not forcing you to read it and if you get too frustrated, then don't read. I really apologize if its not to your liking, and let me just say this once. This is my TAKE on their alternate reality, if I screw it up and you don't like it, I really apologize for wasting your time. I really do.

.

Priecia (Guest) : In the next chapter maybe I'll do that, why don't you read on and find out. :)

.

Guest #6 : Thank you for the review... I'm glad I made you happy.

.

Ticoeur123 (Guest) : Thanks for the review, she definitely is complicated. Read on for PART 2 and find out.

.

Shout out to my signed reviews! You know who you are: **YmeYucca, jlghighlander, SMr. Freeze, Angryhenry, TheFishKing**

.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned are all under copyright. This work is purely fan-made.**

**Title: From Asgard to Midgard**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**Chapter 11: **_**'You have my heart... try not to drop it' Part 2**_

.

.

Berk - Mead Hall

.

Astrid appeared distressed as the Riders left her alone on their long table. All around her the Vikings of Berk rejoiced at the victory of their Heir, even Kalina, the defeated Champion of the Burglars deemed it honorable to graciously accept their host's invitation and be part of the merry-making. Ruff and Tuff where vying for position as Hiccup smiled genuinely at them, Fishlegs was practically drooling as he was given the honor to hold the mysterious weapon that Hiccup used during his duel. She frowned and grits her teeth, the thing that kept tugging at her from the inside was her traitorous heart. Maybe she really did like him, Astrid wasn't really sure and she wasn't the girl that dives head on into something she doesn't have any inkling on what to do.

Her frown intensified however as Camicazi stood up and headed for the Heir's table, with Stoick speaking animatedly with his Lieutenants they didn't notice that negotiations were still going on about the stalled marriage plans.

"So, how do you use this Hic?" Fishlegs Ingerman was so giddy he couldn't stop twitching as he held in his two hands the mysterious weapon that Hiccup was using. The stories went around that it was a magical weapon that he conjured out of nowhere and from his epitaph as Dragon Master, came a new title called 'Fire Bearer'.

The Heir was quite fond of the stouter Viking since they both shared a fascination with the beast unmatched by any other. They have a great respect for life and a great love for their dragons that in terms of knowledge with their pets, Fishlegs could stand with him any day. He took the weapon from his hand and pressed a small lever, with everyone watching Hiccup's mysterious sword extends outwards and finally gets a closer look at it.

"How does it light up?"

"In Asgard, I used a clear liquid that burns brightly and explodes in a mass of flames-" he gives the extended weapon to Fishlegs and he almost wets himself from his excitement, "-since I came back, I found a perfect substitute for it."

"What do you use?"

.

Hiccup produced a small metal canister that held clear viscous fluid in it and they all frowned at him in confusion.

"It's Nightmare spit."

"Eww!"

"Gross!"

"Awesome!"

.

"I call the blade, _'Inferno'... _a poetic epitaph considering what I use it for."

The blade ignites as Hiccup moves the circular cylinder that held the rough iron to the flint, the spark was barely noticeable and the Heir easily twirled the exotic weapon around his hand and his arms as the audience were hypnotized by his skill and his excellent show of control. The fire snuffed automatically as he retracted the telescopic blade, everyone clapped their hands as the Vikings, highly superstitious of course, attributed it to the blessings of the Gods. Hiccup then puts Inferno away and brought his twin blades at the fore, he held the blue one first in front of everyone and held it aloft for everyone to see. "This blade is one of a matching set that I have made in Asgard, aptly named _'Rudra'_, or the storm- it is a lightweight weapon, in fact it is so light that-" he turned to his father and offered the hilt of the weapon, "Father, Gobber, I allow you to touch my blade."

Stoick takes the hilt in his large hands and felt absolutely nothing, "It's like grasping air-" the frown on Gobber was priceless as he also approached and began looking the blade over and over, he nodded in approval and smiled, "- sure does, can't even feel it in me arm- and me arm's working just fine."

"I toiled the forges of Asgard for days to finish just the hilt of the sword, imbued with the strength of the winds, it can pierce through anything and any shield that is not of Asgard-" he stood up and passed the blade to a wooden cup, it went through the handle, then the container of the cup itself as the dark red liquid from the wine soiled the table. In one clean motion the wooden cup was split in half, without the smallest exertion, and with minimal usage of his strength he cleanly pierced a wooden shield that was lying around as adornment in the Mead Hall.

.

"Impressive-" Gobber took the hilt and immediately regretted it, a large gash suddenly appeared on his right hand and he lets the blade go, "OUCH! -what the?"

.

"The blade is imbued with spirits, spirits of the wind that are sentient-" he gently took the blade from the ground and hands Gobber the hilt, "_Rudra_, let him touch you."

Rudra was offered to Gobber again and the blacksmith reluctantly took hold of the blade, surprised that it was so light he spun it and felt only air, "I can't feel a thing! -and it doesn't bite now."

.

Hiccup smiled and stepped away, with all eyes on him he drew out the red blade and held it aloft for everyone to see. "This is _Agni,_ again forged together with his brother _Rudra,_ aptly named 'the flame'. The blade still burns after I cooled it off- got some kind of temper sometimes but, she's ok."

He offers to take Rudra from him, as everyone looks on he puts the two blades together. A lick of flame erupted from the red blade then suddenly it intensified as Rudra blew a gushing wind to it. All Vikings gasped at the sight, such magical blades, in the hands of a master swordsman, truly no one can deny his skills and ability. He easily danced with the blades in between him in an excellent display of fire and air, spinning and twirling, pivoting on his left prosthetic leg, the flames danced around the large Hall as the crowd's eyes widened in wonder and fear. With a last spin of his sword he stood straight and looked at the crowd standing in awe before him, silence again permeated and his face blushed, unsure until one decided to clap coming from the doors of the Great Hall.

All eyes turned and saw a bandaged young man, black hair askew and eyes haughty and tired, but he held a genuine smile as he limped towards the Heir of Berk.

.

"Should you even be up?" Hiccup re-sheaths his weapon and turned to his cousin, "I thought your butt still hurts."

.

"It was getting gloomy at the healers, and I was kind of bored-" he reached his cousin and Snotlout shook his hand as the crowd shouted in elation, "No wonder you thrashed me, you were hiding something awesome again. Also, your other victim-"

"Don't call her a victim-"

"-your adversary then, well, it looks like she got pretty hurt more than I am and I believe I should get up and get some on this party."

.

They walked over to the table where Stoick sat and his Lieutenants, Spitelout looked pointedly at his son and nodded knowingly, his son smiled a little and took an offered tankard of ale.

"So, did I miss anything?"

"Apart from me showing the rest of Berk what I've been doing, we still have some things to discuss about-"

"Hi Hiccup!"

They all turned as Camicazi sidled next to Hiccup and fluttered her eyes at him, his cousin whispered on his side and said, "You traitor, you already have Astrid and in a span of a few minutes-"

"-hush you!" he hissed at him and then turned cheerfully to the smiling girl in front of him, "Hi there, its been a long time since we've last seen each other!"

"Talk about ten years, I used to hate you a little back then-" the girl with the flowing blonde hair smiled easily at him, if brawn don't work, well maybe charm will, "-but I never really hated our time together. By the way, I love your gift-"

She toyed with the jeweled hilt of her new short sword as Hiccup cleared his throat nervously. The twins leered dangerously to him, while Snotlout looked scandalized, "-you do, of course, it was a token of our appreciation to you and your mother."

.

She smiled ruefully and played with her locks, it was odd, her hair was shinier and her lips looked... softer? And there was a subtle hint of, was that perfume? The Heir of Berk smiled with his cheeks reddening as he oddly scratched the nape of his neck. Why was Camicazi here now? He was about to discuss some important things with his cousin about Astrid then- oh boy, there was that murderous aura again.

He dare not look in the direction of Astrid, for fear of what he might see, instead he focused his eyes on the smiling young woman, albeit very tantalizing and appealing of course.

"I was very moved by the sincerity of your gift Hiccup, I never knew you had it in you."

"Me- wh- what do you mean?" the temperature rose a few more notches as she sat on the long chair beside him and took a hold of his right hip. _'Oh man- that's not good-' _, "I- I'm glad you like it."

.

You could practically see the steam coming out of his collar and his ears as Hiccup blushed profusely at the contact. Sure, the Valkyries entertained him in Asgard, but they had a charm that he dare not touch. They were of such divine and ethereal beauty that to touch them would mean soiling their liveries, but Camicazi, was Midgardian, her blood pumped heat all over her body, the same body that's almost pressed to him right now, and its really not helping that her eyes completely held him to her own. He could only curse inwardly at his traitorous hormone.

"I heard your not married."

He gulped nervously as she pinched his right hip lightly, "I- uh- you heard right. I just got back from- from training in- uh, a land you wouldn't believe it existed."

"I see," her eyelids were colored a scarlet hue and he found it enticing, plus the smell she was wearing, it was good- actually more than good. His hormone raged as he felt the full effects of her perfume as she pressed her body next to him. She was literally fawning over him, her soft voice and gentle touches remained oblivious to anyone surrounding them, they were like two people speaking about events in the party, but Hiccup knew that if he reached out, the war would have been over.

"By the way, do you have anyone with you right now?"

.

"What do you mean?" he nervously looks behind him as Snotlout glares daggers at him, the twins with their mouths hanging open and Fishlegs still stunned by the awesome weapons he just showed. Great, still no fallback.

"You know, you were very reluctant and very opposed to a marriage that we have initiated- I was thinking maybe you have different preferences?"

"Different preferences? No, of course not... how different?"

"Well, I've been to beyond our Archipelago and found interesting males that are quite fond of... well, other males."

.

"GAH!" Hiccup gagged at the sight of him kissing Fishlegs or Tuffnut, or worse Snotlout, "No, I'm not like that- and what I said still stands _'I find you attractive as a woman'_, its just that- I- uh- I have someone right now that-"

"You have someone?" all ears perked at what he said, boy was the room getting hotter by the minute, he nodded as Camicazi puts her head near his, "If you have someone, where is she now?"

Camicazi's face came dangerously close as his own traitorous face began to blush, "Uhh- wait- I- I-"

"I don't think you have anyone, because you're a really bad liar..." he was caught now, _oh Odin- help me._

.

**BAM**

.

_'Oh thank God...'_

_._

A large twin bladed axe landed in front of Hiccup's plate and all the Riders looked at the new comer, with ocean blue eyes and blonde braided her, her hips swaying with her spiked skirt, Astrid Hofferson pushed away a wayward bang and shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly saying, "What's up?"

.

Hiccup finally lets go of the breath he was holding, _'Oh, great Odin- if I ever see you again, I would kiss your feet! AND polish Gungnir to mirror finish!'_

.

"Camicazi, let me introduce you to-" he stood nervously as he puts a hand over Astrid's shoulder and thank the Gods she didn't flinch or protest, she just frowned and kept silent, glaring daggers at the other blonde girl in front of her, "- Astrid Hofferson, Shield Maiden of Berk, and as corny as it sounds... Bearer of my Heart." , _'Why did I even say that- that was UGH!?'_

Astrid almost cringed as they both blushed, of all the corniest names he just had to pick that, she almost snickered breaking her indomitable show of will. She was almost beginning to regret her decision to come forward. However, seeing he was obviously distressed and quite panicky, which is a really bad sign even for him, she stood up and walked over. Being a _good friend _she was actually entitled to- ok so the hand over her shoulder is sending shivers coursing through her body so that wasn't entirely accurate with them being good friends, in any case, she just wanted to help that's all. And if she has to pretend that she was going to be a girlfriend then HEL! Just go with it.

.

Or so she said to herself.

.

Her face passive, and looking both at Hiccup and Astrid, Camicazi finally smiled and turned around, she spoke out loud to no one in particular as the rest of the Vikings never even noticed what was going on. "This will not go well with the alliance."

"I'm sure we can find a compromise," the Heir of Berk spoke, his voice suddenly finding its strength as all of the Riders looked at the Burglar princess's retreating form.

"Well, that went well- oof!" Hiccup flinched and sat back down on his chair as he was punched in the gut by Astrid, "That was for declaring that- _Bearer of my Heart_ thing."

.

"What?" he asked innocently, his gut hurts but his face cracking and unable to hold his elation, "It was catchy- ok! Ok!"

She shook her fist and aimed her axe at him, "-and this is for everything else," and promptly kissed him in the forehead.

.

Astrid walked away to the side as the Riders followed her with their gaze, Hiccup, with all his intellect still sat on his long chair as Ruff hissed at him, "Don't tell me you won't go after her!?"

Rubbing the stupid 'O' made by his lips, he quickly stood up and followed Astrid, their exit unnoticed by everyone except a select few as the celebration continued till midnight.

.

.

The blonde Valkyrie kept walking, out of a side exit and into the cold night air, there were torches lining the sides of the road and the watch towers were fully manned. They fear not the night, since the outer riders would give warning, and their Dragons, ironically would be their best defense in case someone did try to attack them tonight. The only real problem that she would like to take care of, is her jumping heart. Astrid couldn't believe what she just did, it was like something whispered to her, or willed her to look at his direction and see his distress. And then, lo and behold, she suddenly saw her axe on her right hand and her uncontrollable feet walking towards the long table were she saw Hiccup being _harassed- _right that's a good word to put it, harassed by the maniacal girl. She just couldn't sit idly by as her colleague and friend suffered in front of her eyes, she had to help, she had to make sure that nothing bad happens to him. It was camaraderie thing, to help one another, to make sure he's safe, to tear that Burglar Princess's head right off- ok she would have to suppress that camaraderie feeling.

Still her contemplation didn't dampen the sound of someone's footsteps obviously following her outside into the cold.

The uneven footfalls, and the thud of metal on hardwood was unmistakable, "Why did you follow me Hiccup?"

She was silently elated and his reply made her heart aflutter, "Why not? Have I not told everyone that you had my heart?"

.

"I don't know what we are Hic- I'm confused, if its a battle, I know what to do- if its something that must be done then I do it-" she turned to him and she almost gasped, her hearing was a bit off, she was sure that he was at least a few feet away, not right behind her, "-I just don't know, being a Shield Maiden is a dream come true- my aunts, even my mother were all Shield Maidens marrying late in their lives. Never even considering this!"

"You just gestured to all of me," he said wryly as she puts her axe down, the end of its handle still clung to her two fingers, "I'm not asking for marriage Astrid- but I want to hear you say it when you're ready- that you also wish to be with me."

"I don't think I'm ready Hiccup," her voice sounded small and he craned his head a little to hear her, "I don't think I can commit that way yet- but- but I know that it hurts- it hurts so much."

"What hurts?"

.

"Here- it hurts here," she pointed to her heart and her doleful eyes melted him completely, she was a strong-willed woman, a warrior raised in a family of fierce and fearless people, the bravest of their generation and yet, he couldn't help but feel that he had brought her pain. The conflict in her is obvious, obvious of the feelings she already holds dear yet doesn't wish to acknowledge, it is a discipline bred to them since they were children. To show emotion, to feel fear, hurt, anxiety, and even the capacity to love and trust someone completely is out of the question.

Yet here she is, standing before him, holding herself up as she tried to confess. Torn up with her honorable upbringing, and her massive capability to love another person.

It was gut-wrenching to see Astrid, holding back tears, completely indecisive of herself, wanting something while not giving up the other she also held dear. Like a barb he held near her, to make her choose, to either be a warrior or a woman.

.

He engulfed her in his embrace and both closed their eyes just feeling their moment of togetherness, no prying eyes see them, no curious ears could hear them. Only their hearts beating, synching, comforting, because such decisions were never made easy for warriors. Soothing words flowed from Hiccup's tongue as a warm tear made its way from her eye, down to her cheek, his embrace grew tighter as she tried to stifle a pained groan.

"Don't cry Astrid please- I'm sorry if I- I forced you," without breaking the embrace he wipes the single tear from her eyes and kissed her forehead tenderly, "We shall speak of this no more, when you are ready to be with me, then I will come for you."

.

"Is that a vow?" she croaked.

.

Astrid felt him nod on her head as he spoke again, "Astrid, whatever happens- I give you my word, that none may have me as you have, I chose you and shall wait for you until you are ready. I apologize if I ever hurt you... I apologize if I was forcing you into something you would not have done otherwise-"

"...but-"

"Let me finish," he gently puts a finger on her lips as he softly spoke as he nuzzled on her blonde hair, "Even if you do not accept courtship, nor acknowledge our feelings, I shall still be faithful to you and trust you- the same way you trusted me 5 years ago."

.

He felt her smile on his chest as they both felt their hearts beating in sync, her eyes were moist, but he saw the old flame now burning in them. They smiled at each other and reluctantly lets go, except their intertwined hands. She was blushing, her ears burning and her heart threatening to break down her chest from its constant thumping. Her mind went blank as he embraced her and he easily understood, thank the Gods, what she couldn't say with words. She wanted him for her, but just not yet, maybe when all the questions have been answered, and when all the secrets are revealed, all the shrouds of mystery pierced, and all their scars were healed. Then maybe, just maybe they can continue on where they left off. Just not now.

.

"Hiccup," her voice still hoarse from stifling her quiet sobs, "You were mumbling about something in the arena? What were you remembering?"

.

Astrid soon regretted it as his face turned ashen and his eyes went blank, he kept a steady smile, but she could feel his hands trembling at the mention of that memory. She looked at him concerned and shook him awake, his eyes met hers and she felt fear, there was pain and suffering in them that she almost gasped. He smiled again at her and he sighed deeply, _"The Battle of the Ancient Fortress, _was the first battle that I participated in- immediately after training, my master deemed me ready for such an undertaking. Mighty Thor, upon hearing of this believed it is an appropriate _Trial by Fire_, and the Allfather kept his silence as they included me in the preparations for that madness- they couldn't have been more wrong."

.

"What happened?" she dragged him to a chair and looked straight into his eyes, her gaze beseeching him to speak. "What did you do?"

_._

"It all started at _Alflheim_, their skirmishes with the Kursed Elves on their Western border had escalated to a full-blown war, the Dark Ones managed to attack and hold the ancient Dwarven and Elven fortress of Nargothrond."

.

"Where is it located?"

"Nargothrond is an underground fortress the size of a small mountain, with defensive walls located to one side facing_ Alflheim_, and the other facing_ Svartalfheim_, it was the first and only defense against the Dark Elves. It was a massive fortress, and it would be able to sustain itself in food, and water for decades. It is able to weather the hardest of sieges, its outer walls could not be breached even if they bring the Red Death, while a vast labyrinth of tunnels, passages, and dwellings were placed strategically, to be connected with passageways and canal leading into three of the greatest halls you have ever seen."

"We fought for years on that cursed place- cold, dark, and hopeless, I felt that I would never survive... my thoughts- my thoughts were always of you," caressing her cheek with his slightly cold hand, she shivered not from the bite of the night, but from his skin on hers. It felt comforting and shivering at the same time. "Day after day, the thoughts of battle and of death reeked- you could not sleep because there was always something to fight in the darkness beneath the earth. Torches were the only ones that illuminated our way, and with the help of our Elven friends, we managed to cleanse it with continuous skirmishes that would sap the strength and sanity of any mortal human that fought with the _Golden Army_."

_._

Astrid kept her silence, she looked grimly forward as she felt the need to speak was past. She also didn't prod him further, eliciting a thankful sigh from Hiccup. Truly, just a glimpse of that memory from one of the bloodiest battle ever fought by Asgard under the cold dampness of the Earth was not a pleasurable memory. He could still hear the screams of the dying, their echoes as great pillars of earth crumble and crush those below, as the earthen dwellings were collapsed carrying the enemy and ally alike to their unmarked graves. Atrocities that would mar the annals of the Gods remained hidden beneath the battlegrounds that even Thor cried out at the misery and pain he witnessed for his brethren in battle. But now he felt safe, he felt comforted, as he buried his face at her golden braids, her scent of windswept hills of his home and of steel, her smaller and softer body that he could not believe he could embrace.

Astrid and Hiccup's entwined arms got tighter as they looked at each other, comfort that at least his personal Hel would leave him for as long as he holds this memory in his heart and the dream to have her in his arms fulfilled right before his very eyes. She felt safe and secure in his strong enveloping arms, she was safe to show her weakness, that feeling connected with someone does not need to feel forced nor hurt. Astrid knew that she only needed to reach out and he was waiting, and that also brought peace to his warring mind.

.

She nuzzled in his neck as he bit his lip and closed his eyes, '_Oh Odin- am I really worthy after all that happened?'_ he almost cried out, _'-do I even deserve you Astrid?'_

_._

His questions went unanswered as she shifted from his embrace and looked up at him meeting his green loving eyes. Still no exchange of words as Astrid grabbed his green tunic and dragged him down towards her waiting lips. He hesitated a bit, with her frown convincing him to take what she offers. Their heads approached and they met in a brushing of lips, a chaste kiss, borne not of desire or passion or lust, but of mutual comfort and understanding.

.

_'You are mine, and I am yours. There are no need for words.'_

.

Both had a small smile on their lips as they looked up into the sky. With this night, their emotions affirmed under the stars and heavens, everything changes, for both of them and for Berk.

.

.

Inside the Mead Hall

.

With most of the merry-making winding down, Big Bertha sat in front of Stoick as both nursed a tankard of ale. Silence overtook their conversation as Camicazi returned to their table reporting her failure in charming the Berkian Heir. Kalina was escorted awhile ago by the rest of the Bog-Burglars as her daughter took one last look at Hiccup and also quickly left the Mead Hall. Bjornn and Fjall were the only one left sitting in the next table, listening and waiting for any confrontation from their Chief to the Chieftess of the Burglars tribe.

.

"You didn't tell me your son already has someone."

Stoick shook his head, of course, he would get blamed again, "I didn't even know until yesterday when you arrived."

"Regardless, the information you have given us about him being on the table for negotiations does not stand- my daughter was scorned to say the least."

.

"We flew the flag of truce, and expected that Berk would treat us equally as long time allies and partners. You have held us out to your rafters, did we not come full speed when you asked for help? Did we not hasten to your aid? We were severely hampered by our sailing winds, but we hastened to your aid nonetheless, and now this is the thanks I get?"

"Indeed it is shameless to assume anything less of the Bog-Burglars, but our word still stands. Berk would stand by you, to dangers or benefit, you can count on us as your allies."

Bertha scoffed at Stoick, "Your words are powerless without the bindings of marriage. Our archipelago respects no words on paper except those by the Gods. We went here, with my daughter, prepared to discuss the ratification of our alliance, has it all been a lie?"

As the Chief of Berk opened his mouth another young man plopped himself down on the seat beside him, he had a tankard of ale and two swords adorned his body, "-just like the lie that you have in your hearts and hid behind the banner of truce."

.

Fjall and Bjornn's eyes went as large as dinner plates as Hiccup deliberately sat down in between the delicate conversations between two Chiefs. His eyes were livid and it held fury underneath those green orbs that he inherited from his mother. Bertha was stumped, and her blood rose to her head as she noticeably bristled and almost hissed at the Heir.

"Careful boy, I was _respectfully_ speaking with your father, the Chief, your leader and master of these lands. You would do well to stand up and take your drunkenness elsewhere."

Stoick did not flinch, nor made a move to make Hiccup go away, instead he looked at his son and nodded. Puzzled with his actions, the next exchange of words drained the color from her face, and she almost stood up and tried to run away.

.

"We know of your accepted espionage job for the Uglithugs, and the Meatheads-" her mouth opened in suprise and confusion, "-and the planned Coalition in case you fail to negotiate my marriage with your daughter, my friend Camicazi, the question now Chieftess Bertha is this..." his eyes, with the same expression that brought fear to Kalina now gazed at Bertha, "What would Berk do with this Three Tribe Coalition?"

.

.

.

**To be continued...**

**Author's note:**

Wait, wasn't Hiccup with Astrid? Is there another Hiccup? C'est imposible!

.

Okay, so some guys have almost gotten heart attacks and have eaten more than enough Snickers therefore risking their health to diabetes. Please, do not overdo it. I have to warn you that next chapter would be less fluffy. Fluffy is not really my forte, but of course we can try.

.

Cheers,

Scarabeye3000


	12. Chapter 12

Guest reviews as of January 31, 2015

.

Guest #1 : I appreciate your review, don't cry everytime! Smile instead, it no broke your face! Huehuehue!

.

Priecia (Guest) : Thanks for the review!

.

**Shout out to saberstorm, SMr. Freeze (Arnar), TheFishKing, 3WolvenDragon, Riverat73, Angryhenry, jlghighlander, and UnbreakableWarrior for their signed reviews!** (Already replied!)

.

.

**Disclaimer: Any characters mentioned are all under copyright. This work is purely fan-made.**

**Title: From Asgard to Midgard**

**Author: Scarabeye 3000**

**Chapter 12: _'Decisions... decisions.'_**

.

.

.

BerkMead Hall

.

The Bog-Burglar Chieftess covered her bitten lips as Hiccup looked at her with as much malice as he could muster. Stoick, his face passive, looked on as his son began his first real political negotiations. They broadsided Bertha with the news that they knew about the Coalition, they also told her about the fact that they knew about their clan's clandestine espionage job against Berk. Baring it all in the table, they watched as the situation went from a tense and charged mood, to a subdued silence.

"That is a lie."

"It is not-" Hiccup moved his head down and looked at her from the side, he looked both shady and menacing, "-a lie... We have_ 'ways' _to find out these things. We also know that the Meathead emissary waits on a small island north of here, that borders our seaways and theirs, the size of a sandbar, for your favorable response.

Bertha remained tight-lipped, obviously Hiccup had something more to him than just skills with the blade. He bared the facts and everything that they thought would remain concealed for the duration of their stay, but that won't be the case here. She looked at him, his gaze hard and unyielding, she was about to speak when Hiccup produced a flat circular crystal from his inner tunic and both Clan leaders interests were piqued.

.

"This is a memory stone, Asgardians-" Bertha frowned quizzically, "-yes, I've been there. You honestly don't think I made the magic swords here do you? Anyway, this is a memory stone Asgardians use to report whatever they have seen or witnessed. It holds select memories that the beholder can see and peruse at their pleasure. For now, I wish you to see this-"

.

Bertha took the offered memory stone and looked down on it, the crystal weighed lightly on her hand and heavily on her heart. With all the magical things that he managed to conjure, well, there is an excellent chance that his words rang true. How true, well, this small circular mirror crystal would- oh it's glowing now-

The Chieftess looked enthralled at the moving pictures in front of her, it showed her, Kalina and Camicazi speaking in hushed whispers inside the corner table of the Mead Hall. All in all, nobody was supposed to see them, and nobody was supposed to hear them, surprisingly, it was like looking into the eyes of someone else. Like a piece of glass was held in front of you and look through it, more and more it made no sense- the vision mystified her and also kept her attention where did they get this information. The moving pictures moved and showed short glimpses of their conversations, but it was enough to dig their own graves three times over.

.

Visions swam through the crystal as forms and shapes slowly materialized into solid objects, it became so clear she saw their own faces looking back at her from the magical crystal.

_Kalina spoke with a frown on her face, "What about the Uglithugs?"_

_"If the Berkians fail to be amicable-" it was her face now, with a 'get-over it' look on her._

_"-the other tribes are waiting... we could force their hands." their Champion's face held a hard gaze._

_._

She shook her head and bit her lip, they were caught with their lies on their lips, and considering they were speaking with a Viking clan, well being killed looked very clear right now. They could cut off their heads and mount them on pikes, feed them their own tongues and gouge their eyes out. The others in her retinue might be sold off as slaves, after being beaten and raped, or worse fed to the dragons. The Berkians could kill her and enslave Camicazi, oh her daughter- how could she...

"Very well, I admit-" humiliated and defeated, Bertha nods her head and accepts her fate, "-I surrender myself to you, but spare my daughter and if you can the other girls with me. You have my fate in your hands."

Silence from both father and son as she felt uncomfortable, well, she gripped her dagger underneath the table, if she dies well she might as well take this son of a-

"You can't possibly think that we would kill you do you?"

Bertha looked stumped, "Assuming I'm still talking with Vikings-" her grip on her dagger slackened, "-that usually happens when things go sour."

.

"No."

.

"What!?"

.

Hiccup drained his tankard and looked at his father and Bertha, "That's not good for business, and a considerable waste of resources and some real good allies. Honestly speaking, no one will really win if we do away with you. Instead of dying, or getting _Blood Eagled_, I have a better idea. Would you parlay with this _'disrespectful' _young man?"

The Burglar Chieftess raised her tankard and sighed, no harm in listening I suppose, her eyes meeting his own green ones, "What did you have in mind?"

.

.

After talking for almost an hour, Big-Breasted Bertha steps out of the Mead Hall and into the cold night. She puts a furry cloak over her back and headed for the longhouse that the Berkians have assigned to them. A sigh of relief came out of her lips as the words given to her by Hiccup, made her like the boy even more. His battle skills are so potent and unpredictable, yet she didn't think that it extended to political maneuvering. Right now, if he would rule Berk, she feared they would all bow to him in servitude. However, his heart still remains the same, being good and honorable is imbued to him so much he actually exudes an aura that would make you feel... disarmed? A good word to describe a Viking that a few hours ago, easily defeated all his challenges and also managed to sway her to his plans. The Uglithugs and the Meatheads will be surprised by this, and their reputation might suffer, but they have their lives.

Also, technically, they weren't exactly betraying anyone. Yet. But the plan that the Heir of Berk confidently confided in her meant that he was absolutely sure of the outcome already. Truthfully, it was scary to think, that at such a young age, he seemed much more cunning and treacherous than Alvin himself.

Shame really, her daughter and this young man cannot marry. Just thinking of the possibilities he could percolate in his mind made her smile again. They were really lucky this time.

.

Meanwhile, inside the Mead Hall Stoick and his Lieutenants including Hiccup sat around a round table. Spitelout, still recovering from his wounds, went home earlier with his son, Fjall and Bjornn both looked on as the Heir of Berk discussed the numerous agendas they needed to finish before turning for the night.

"I never expected the Burglars to be so... cooperative."

Fjall nodded, his ever present notes laid out in front of him, "Right now, they have to be- according to Lugnut, the compiled information of the Burglars that they were supposed to give to the Coalition was pretty accurate. It contained our ability to retaliate any raiding party, our defense capabilities, and being women trained in extracting the truth, our standing forces which is still pretty low compared to what we have in peacetime has been revealed."

Stoick sighed and shook his head, "Just make sure that our men don't make a fool of themselves- we don't want our eligible young men running off to the Burglars right now, especially when we're still recovering our losses."

"Anyways, is this time considered _peacetime_?"

The stout man shrugged his shoulders, Hiccup spoke eliciting a smile from him, "I don't know, let's see- we have an ally that's _spying _on us. We have eight, possibly nine Riders that could carry weapons on dragon back, without any distractions from our friends. The rest would simply be thrown off by the dragon's nervousness-"

"We really need to address that," Bjornn looked tired as he nursed a fresh tankard of ale, "Our dragon force is strong, defensively speaking we are unmatched, as long as no one uses that Bewilderbeast we can quickly repel any raiding army before they even come ashore. Problem is our offensive capabilities, our standing warriors are not enough to mount a successful raid, only scouting parties could venture for now and no more."

.

"The problem with the weapon carrying Riders is actually very simple," Hiccup interjected, "It's just that the dragons are not used to them, for example, we have Astrid who carries her weapon most of the time that Stormfly probably dismissed it as something very essential for her. Another good example is Fishlegs, his dragon Meatlug actually fetches his medical kit including his dagger because the dragon managed to attribute it to be being beneficial to them and their kin most of the time instead of being harmful."

"So your telling us, that the way for the dragons to let us carry weapons is by getting used to the idea that we NEED to have weapons? Unbelievable! That could take months of training!"

"I'm glad you appreciate the situation as dire," Fjall looked down on his notes and smiled a bit, "On a side note, we have the perfect opportunity to boost our Rider capabilities."

"...and? What is that opportunity then?"

"-the Rider Selection Games."

Stoick perked up on his seat, "Oh! Almost forgot about that, perfect timing indeed, we can put Hiccup in charge of that-"

.

His head tilted, Hiccup asked, "What do you mean dad?

"Ever since you were lost to us- we saw the need for additional riders and to house most of the dragons that scattered after the death of their Queen... also we don't want to waste your hard-earned efforts, so in effect we decided to increase the number of Riders that we have," the Chief explained, his great beard ripples as he sighed after drinking, "-of course, we had great help by listening to your teachings."

"W- excuse me, my teachings?" he was puzzled, "What do you mean?"

Fjall, with great flourish produced a leather bound book that had been opened numerous times judging from the crease marks on its spine. It was a small book, no bigger than his whole hand, with pages overflowing and pouring on its sides and carefully binded with paste. The initials on the first pages were unmistakable, the illustrations of battle plans, the drawings of dragon parts, the writings and comments, they were all of him. A compiled information from his sojourn with Toothless during the days they were still learning from each other, it brought a smile to his lips to remember that his tribe preserved his works. Truthfully, he didn't even remember all the things he left here, the things that happened to him went by so fast, the education, the martial training, the feasts, the battles- oh by the Gods, the battles.

.

With bittersweet emotions he caressed the cover of his old journal and looked at the aged faces in front of him, they were scrutinizing him and he saw that all looked at him full of worry.

.

Puzzled at their faces he asked, "What is it father?"

.

"I am concerned with your eyes my son, they are full of- well, with battle rage."

"What do you mean?"

Bjornn sat in front of him and puts a hand on his shoulder, "Have you told anyone yet about your sagas with the Gods?"

He shook his head and sighed, the time he spent with the Asgardians was both happy and sadness, to be able to witness such great feats, and breath-taking worlds are just beyond him sometimes. But sometimes the worlds they often visited already housed people of such stalwart convictions that any attempt to dislodge nor subjugate them cannot be done without bloodshed. Thus, his trial by fire arrived and the numerous horrors and enemies he faced returned to the fore of his memories. Hiccup felt constricted as his eyes teared a little from the memories rushing to his mind, he looked at his father and smiled a little, maybe some other time he would let his tongue loose, just not now, "I can't father- this is not the time, I wish to do justice in the telling of my saga that you would not be able to stand from your seats. In due time..."

.

"I shall meet you tomorrow at the docks for the Burglars farewell ceremony," Hiccup hastily stood up and closed the great door behind him, "I take my leave, good night father."

.

As he walked outside, Hiccup took a deep calming breath, he carefully surveyed his surroundings and made a bee-line for the thick cover of the nearby forest. He was careful to stay near the shadows as his near soundless steps carried no audible sound to anyone taking their time to track him. The night is cold and crisp as he made excellent progress towards a nearby clearing, with his mist-filled breathe concealed with a simple dark scarf he arrived into his destination. The small clearing held one fallen tree stump, a few flat rocks that are ideal for seating or as a makeshift table, and the tree canopy offered enough shadows to hide his silhouette from prying eyes. The moon was also covered by a sudden rush of dark clouds that easily billowed and constricted its pale shine, sitting down carefully at one of the smooth stones, he propped his uninjured feet up and sighed.

"What's taking them so long?" he wondered aloud.

.

.

Meanwhile

.

With her curiosity piqued, Astrid Hofferson constantly badgered Hiccup about his new revelation. The cold night air, already filling their warm breathes with mist, their covered hands intertwined as they made their way towards her house. Sure, she's a Shield Maiden, and as a fighter there are very few that can go toe to toe against her. But since tonight they've been dropping walls and tearing masks upon masks of pretentious personas, well she could afford this little _'girly'_ thing called being escorted.

"So, about that battle of Narmonond?"

"-the Battle of Nargothrond."

"Yes, that's the one-" she looked at their joined hands and blushed even more, "Y- you told me you would tell me a bit more- if- if it's ok you know- I don't want to impose something or anything to you-"

Hiccup genuinely smiled, the Valkyrie of his dreams holding hands with him, blushing, and fidgeting with words. Oh will his favor to the Gods never end, he might end up selling his life to Freyja. "What would you like to know?"

"What was it like?"

"It's a long story-"

"-I'm willing to listen... the- the same way you're willing to-" she blushed again, struggling for words while brushing a strand of her hair away from her face, "-w well, at least you're willing to understand me and all that-"

.

_'By the Gods- will she please stop being so damn vulnerable and adorable! I could just- oh my GODS! STOP THIS HIC-' _he shook his head trying to return his sanity, "Of course, milady... I would tell you my story if you would have me."

Astrid smiled and dragged him towards her house, "Let's go to my halls, no one will disturb us there."

It was his turn to blush profusely. Seriously, didn't his Master discipline him enough to hold himself in check. It was like his hormones were making him hear whatever he wanted to hear, and if possible still, his blush got redder as her words drove home to his muddled brain. 'Let's go to my halls? No one will disturb us there?

Oh man, he was slowly turning into a crazed maniac, or worse, like Fandral.

"I'm pretty sure no one would disturb us there-" he said teasingly as she stopped and playfully hits him on his arm.

"I meant to _'talk', _so don't get any ideas Hiccup."

He pouted, "I know that."

.

Laughing softly they finally reached the halls of the Hofferson's and both stepped inside the darkened house, Bjornn, Astrid's father was obviously still at the Mead Hall with her mother. Reluctantly releasing each other's hand, Astrid proceeds to the kitchen and fetches the kettle, while Hiccup takes out his blade _'Inferno'_ with his sweaty hands and pours a small amount of the so-called fuel to the cold logs piled on the fire pit in the center of the longhouse. With a push of a button he extends the blade and ignites it, lightly touching the tip to the immersed logs, it quickly burned and began to heat up the whole hall. Lugging a heavy kettle easily on one hand, she puts it above the open fire and rubs her hands together hastening to heat them up. Curiously, he saw that she had foregone her usual battle attire consisting of the hated armored spiked skirt, iron pauldrons, and leather boots with matching greaves. Her headband still adorned her hair as her chest bindings came obviously loose with the removal of her armor.

By the Gods, if he wasn't so disciplined he would grab her now, but Heimdall is obviously looking at him and laughing no doubt- or worse, taking bets with the Warriors Three.

Cursing inwardly at his traitorous hormones as he tried not to look at Astrid's silhouette through the dancing fire. Dressed in a white shirt inside, and covered with a long white dress that covers her long coltish legs, he could only gulp his excitement as she sat on one of the long chairs in front of the fire pit. Looking behind her she gestured to him to sit beside her as he slowly, tried to control his raging hormones- I meant heart, his raging heart.

"It's finally getting warm-"

"Yeah," he can only reply in his still stunned state, "I guess it is."

He tentatively sat beside her and again boldly takes her hand into his, a smile broke his concerted efforts to brace himself as the dancing fire light illuminated her beautiful face. Never in his dreams did he dare to see Astrid beside him, in front of a roasting fire, in nothing but a fine silken corset and- STOP! What is happening to him? Holy Allmother Frigga!

.

Astrid on the other hand didn't feel as secured with her feelings as she thought she was, quite frankly she wouldn't even know what to do why she invited him over. To talk maybe, to enjoy the moment of her near vulnerability, plus, letting Hiccup see her in her casual clothing that nobody has ever seen brought an unfamiliar shiver to her senses. Like the cool night air washing over you while covered in your furs, she felt that why not show him this, a sight no one has ever seen before, not even their peers.

.

Shaking his head to clear all perverted thoughts, he focused instead on her ocean blue eyes. The same eyes that held the fire of battle, and the determination and bravery that made her attractive to his eyes. He vainly tried not to think about the chest that's currently pressed on his upper arm, a chest that was obviously bound tightly in her leather armaments, but quite... umm, busty for a young woman.

.

_'Oh great Heimdall- please, please close your eyes. Just this once please close your eyes-'_

.

Feeling helpless with his unheeded prayers, Hiccup instead puts his free hand into his tunic and takes out a smooth circular crystal that immediately piqued the curiosity of our heroine. The young Heir puts the smooth circular crystal in front of the fire light as Astrid tentatively reaches out to touch the glowing stone.

"What is this?"

.

"This is a memory stone- we use this little thing to store our memories for our reports direct to the King."

"King? You mean the _Allfather_ right?"

He nodded as he hands her the circular crystal, Astrid takes the offered artifact and instead of letting his hand go, she snakes her arm on his and sighed as she puts her weight and leaned on him for support. Carressing the clear object she was surprised as objects began to dance, colored lines come and go as her eyes moved together with the shimmering spectacle right before her eyes. After a few moments the dancing lights settled and she saw Hiccup dressed in full Asgardian regalia as he joined the ranks of those soldiers who also hold twin swords. Curiously, it was not the twin swords he held now, but the same swords the Golden Army used. A glimmering white steel type of short sword that they all saw most of the soldiers used, her eyes grew wide .as the view panned outward and she saw the legion upon legion of men marching with Hiccup as they made their ways towards a bridgeway made from crystallized rainbow.

.

"How do you use it?"

"You just swipe your hand over it, to make sure it is awake... then you simply concentrate on what you want to see."

Her open hand swiped the crystal and the view changed again, presumably to another section of his memory. It was breathtaking to behold a view so condensed into such a small object.

.

While Astrid concentrated on the memory stone, and its slowly spilling secrets, Hiccup looked at the other side of the wall and rubbed the blood dripping from his nose. He was nose bleeding like a teenager and he couldn't help it, she was pressed at his side and its really not helping that she's as inviting as she could ever be. Plus, he was close to the limits of his abilities that to put him in this situation would not really mean well for everyone involved. Taking calming breaths as slowly as possible he slowly opened his eyes and saw Astrid looking down on the crystal, transfixed at the vision before her.

It was his view of the Gates of Nargothrond, its heavy steel doors unhinged and broken, hundreds of their allies still pouring inside the mountain entrance to retake the ancient Fortress as the approaching noise from outside broke them out of their thoughts.

The wooden bolt quickly turned as Hiccup hastily stood up away from Astrid, just in time as Bjornn slammed the door open while being supported by his wife. Her father's drunk grinning face immediately brightened a lot more as he saw the Heir of Berk in their halls. Both Hiccup and Astrid blushed as she hastily hid the small crystal she was given. Her mother's eyebrow was raised as she whispered something to her father and unbelievably, her father giggled at the hushed words he received.

.

Gulping loudly he almost ran as Bjornn approached him and slapped his shoulders that it hurts. Now, in all his training he was never supposed to be hit, and if it cannot be helped to be hit, well, he will just have to find a way to lessen the blow. But he was standing up straight, his senses obviously flying in all directions with the surprise of her parents arriving and then he gets hit hard by her father, while laughing elatedly for Gods unknown reason. That will leave a bruise as he uncomfortably tried massaging it to lessen the sting.

"So young man, I take it this is your reason for- I'm right behind you my wife-," his wife slinks away towards the bedroom, but not before kissing Astrid, "-your reason for the rushed exit in our meeting?"

"N- not really."

"Don't be shy boy!" Astrid's mother decided to bring down the embarrassment by calling down from the top stairs, "Our daughter is a virgin! No man bested her before, except you of course!"

.

"Mother! Please-" the addressed young woman burned red in embarrassment "-you are killing your daughter with your big mouth spouting nonsense! Please shut it!"

.

"-but it's the truth," her drunken father interjected, he began to move up the stairs trying vainly not to fall down, "If you would do it, just do it- we can always talk about marriage in the morning."

Astrid sighed heavily, her father could be very difficult to deal with when drunk, it was as if he would shake off his tough strong exterior and be all goofy and mushy in front of her mother. Seriously, every single time they would drink together it would be like they were switching their personalities. And if that's not enough, they always find a way to tease her about not having any suitors... or being a virgin is all that bad, I mean she's what 19? So what? She just haven't found the one that she can surrender herself with, -wait, ok so he _might have_ already arrived on the head of a crashing rainbow bridge, but it's not yet time for that. She turned and looked at Hiccup, also blushing at the awkward statements flying around the Hofferson's hall.

"I think I should go-"

She nodded breaking the spell of their moment, "-yeah, you should. its kind of hard with all this silly racket flying around the house."

"I'll see you tomorrow and uh- mind if I leave the memory stone to you?"

"Sure!" her eyes twinkled at the chance to peruse such a magical equipment, "oh! By the way, about the virgin thing-"

Hiccup blushed as he nodded in understanding, "Don't worry I love the fact that you're a virgin-" _, '-oh no.'_

.

A furious scream was heard and he scrambled away from the Hofferson's, daggers and an axe flew after him as he quickly ran for his life while Astrid seethed inside.

"That was a compliment!" he called after her from a safe distance as he saw a blackened kettle flying in an arc towards his waiting face, "Oh, this is gonna hurt..."

.

After the excitement of her parent's arrival and their subsequent interactions she excitedly douse the fire on their pit and hurried up to her chambers. Bolting the door behind her, she quickly crossed to her bed and threw the covers over her now cold body. Nights at Berk can be brutally cold, yet somehow the notion of this small treasure nestled in between her bosom brought a modicum of warmth to her senses. She scrutinized the small crystalline device again and saw the lights dancing inside, just like before it seemed to require a few moments to realign itself as it slowly came to life. She closed her eyes and concentrated on what she wanted to see, wait, what did she want to see.

_'I want to see his memories from the start-'_

Blackness greeted her and no lights materialized. Maybe she's not doing it right, he said before that you need to concentrate, well she did that, maybe specifically a single memory.

Nodding internally, closing her eyes she cleared her mind and thought mightily, "Nargothrond... show me the Battle of Nargothrond."

.

She opened her eyes and saw again Hiccup, dressed in the green liveries of his Master. It brought fear and a sudden gripping coldness to her senses, the warm fur blanket did nothing to assuage her feelings of dread. Behind the young man was a banner flying in the wind, it was a symbol all Vikings knew of. Hiccup's master, was none other than the Trickster God Loki.

Her eyes remained transfixed as the memory began playing before her.

.

.

"That was a compliment," Hiccup grumbled as he rubbed his head forlornly, the _Kettle of Doom_ that Astrid launched smacked him on the center of the face, making him dizzy and disoriented as he crawled to get away from the raging young woman. Taking wobbly steps he quickly headed for the cover of the nearby forest, with the shadow of the trees hiding him, he made his way through the thick foliage and finally came upon the lone clearing where a young man of equal debonair and a roguish grin smiled back at him.

"You are late."

"Technically-" Hiccup faced Hiccup with a flourish, "-since you and I are the same, we are neither late nor early."

"Touche"

Hiccup, the one who was sitting down looked at the newly arrived one with a frown, "What happened to you?"

.

He laughed softly and rubbed his sore forehead, "I gave Astrid a compliment- and then she threw her kettle at me. Seriously, why did I even deserve that?"

.

Both shook their head as the one that came from the Hofferson's faced his seated kin and asked, "So, any news from the Burglars?"

"They'll be meeting up with the Uglithugs tomorrow, the plan will require us to wake up early- it will be quite a show."

"How about Toothless then?"

"I am still waiting for their arrival- speaking of which-" large wing beats reached their ears as a shadow loomed overhead, eerily illuminated by the moon, Toothless glides down from the skies. On his back, another Hiccup takes the rein as he urged the dragon for a soft landing. With a set of large flapping motions, the black Night Fury touched down as the additional Hiccup quickly dismounted and walked over to the two waiting ones.

Toothless also followed and nuzzled the one that came from Astrid's house, this earned him a few scratches as the dragon happily wagged his tail and juts out his tongue.

.

With a flick of his hand the Hiccup that attended the banquet flickered into thousands of little lights and vanished, the same with the one that was riding Toothless. A final smile as both vanished into thin air, as the real Hiccup, the one with Astrid and currently sporting a blackened forehead is busy being nuzzled by a black Night Fury.

"I know bud, I know- don't worry about me though, I can handle myself," he smiled as Toothless licked him in the face, "It's you that I'm worried about."

The dragon's ears perked up, a question mark clearly showing in its facial features, the Heir can only smile at his friend's innate intelligence.

.

"I'm going to be in a heap of trouble tomorrow," he pressed his forehead to the dragon's head and closed his eyes. Feeling each other's breath, their body vibrations, even their heartbeat were in sync as he spoke softly to his best friend. "Trust me bud, I have to do this alone- if it gets tight, would you rescue me?"

.

Toothless cocked his head and nodded playfully, laughing softly and realizing he had understood his words, he gave him one last scratch and stood up from his seat. They walked towards the village and surveyed the whole area as they made a beeline towards the house of the Chief. Judging from the light coming from inside the house, his father probably arrived and was already making the house warm for his arrival. He ran to the house in a losing race against the playful Night Fury, they quickly reached the steps and mounted it two or three at a time.

Hiccup saw that the unhinged door was finally fixed, no thanks to the one who unhinged it, who's currently shaking and warbling right next to him that trying to stand seemed an impossible task.

He opened the door and saw his father, reclined on a very large chair, cheeks tinted with his drunkenness and snoring lightly. Signaling with his pointed finger, he motioned for the excited dragon to be silent as they made their way upstairs. Finally, reaching his own hall, he allowed Toothless to come inside and settle right down beside his bed. Removing first his twin blades, _Agni _and _Rudra, _he hangs them on one of his bed posts, next to come off are his ornate greaves, his lamellar armor and then finally his upper tunic. He moved towards the corner of his room and washed his face with a basin he made a long time ago. Drying himself up, he walked over to his bed and lied down to the soft furs, snuffing the candle on top of the table beside his bed, darkness quickly overtook the room as he called out into the darkness.

"Good night Toothless."

"dhabu, habu!" the dragon vocalized in reply as Toothless sighed audibly and emanated heat waves from his own body, completely warming the bed and everything else around the Night Fury.

.

.

Morning

.

Gustav Larson yawned as he made his way down from the lookout, sure, their replacement didn't bother to remind them that they were signing up for the double shift since the changing of the schedule would coincide with the time that the Bog-Burglars would depart their island. He was so bored, and annoyed that he didn't get to see Hiccup fight in the duels. The warriors all told stories of his great triumph and his phenomenal skills with his blades, he also easily defeated the Champion from their allied tribe and this puts him in a much higher esteem, perhaps even as high as the people hold their Chief.

He sighed defeatedly at his incredible misfortune, maybe Arnar, his partner in the lookout would give him some other details that the warriors probably left out. Excitedly he made his way down towards Berk and looked at the whole sleeping town before him, the house on the Hill just below the lookout was the Chief's, since it is easily seen to be the biggest of the Halls, just below of that is the Mead Hall. Generations of Vikings, walked in and out of its great hold, under numerous occasions from weddings, celebrations, dates of birth, even funeral rites. And just below that are the many Viking homes and halls that stood together, some that stand alone with their own livestock caged somewhere around the property.

More houses on the midlands, not much further to the Mead Hall now he thought, ah yes, the docks where all their ships are moored and just above that is one of the entrance to the Dragon hangars.

Wait, there are five surviving ships when the battle of Berk was concluded, seven were salvaged from Drago's armada, then there were the two for the Bog-Burglars.

He stopped his movements and began counting in his head, so, if Berk has five surviving ships, plus seven salvaged- that would be twelve longboats, plus the two from the Burglars, which should make it fourteen.

.

"So, why in the world am I seeing only twelve masts? And one of the twelve ships already careening to the side and noticeably smoldering?"

.

Realization dawned on him like a rampaging Monstrous Nightmare, the Burglars are gone. He ran towards a nearby bell and took the sounding hammer that hung beside the bell itself.

As the town awakened from the alarm coming from the middle mark of the lookout, Stoick awoke from his sleeping state and rushed outside. Wiping the sleep from his eyes, the Chief of Berk saw a rushing Gustav as the youth braked right in front of him.

"Chief- I- have- a- huh!" he ran full pelt towards his Chief as Gustav panted like a horse.

"Calm down son, relax, take a breather and tell me why did you sound the alarm?"

.

"Chief- the Burglars-" his cheeks tinted from his exertion as his breathing caught up to him and he said, "-the Burglars are gone!"

.

Stunned but still collected, Stoick grits his lips and rushed back inside his house. Seeing the fire pit still smoldering, it seems Hiccup renewed the fire in the night, good, that means he's in his room. The Chief mounted the steps and quickly reached his door, knocking on the wood forcefully, he called out from behind the door.

"Hiccup! Are you there?" silence as a cold dread washed over him, "Hiccup! Are you still there son?"

With no reply coming forth, he braced his shoulders and slammed his whole body at the door. It quickly gave way as Stoick hurriedly scanned the room, the dragon's head was up and it rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the bed was empty and this brought a cold feeling on the pit of his stomach. Toothless bounded up to him and cranked his head to the side, as if to ask his best friend's father, _'What's up? Anything wrong?'_

.

He quickly turned and stormed out of the house, Gobber greeted him as Gustava sat on the ground a little away from them, "Stoick! The Burglars are gone, they must have slipped away during the night- curiously, all our longboats had their oars disabled, and one has a large hole on the front of the hull. Sure we can fix it, but it'll take some time-"

"Is Hiccup at the armory?"

"Wha'?" the Blacksmith was stumped, "I thought he was with you, I mean, he's usually there by this time of the morning."

The cold feeling washed over him as he considered the scenarios, being Chief gives him the liberty and the ability to think of such. I mean, it's not that hard if you think about it, the Bog-Burglars are gone, they can't take Hiccup with them properly so obviously they would do the only thing that are very proficient of.

Burglary.

In this case however, instead of lesser things, like gold, silver, gems or jewelry, they took the most important treasure of his life right now.

His son.

.

He grits his teeth and cracked his knuckles, those blind imbecile-like women, they were treated with respect and their son agreed to even spare them. He turned to the gathered masses and looked especially at Gobber.

"Fix those ships and prepare the men for battle, the Bog-Burglars left here early to get the only thing they weren't able to get their hands on, Hiccup, the Heir of Berk and my son," Stoick's face could only be described as furious and angry, a dark cloud hung over him as the men cowered in fear at their usual steadfast and fair leader, turn into someone so savage and wild that all fear his fury. "They want a fight, we shall give them a war! Who is with me?"

.

He shouted in conviction as the gather Vikings roared their approval, they all turned and began gathering provisions, food, including clothing and beddings. If their thinking what their leader is thinking, then they would definitely pursue the enemy to their own homelands. It's a shame really, to be able to say that you have allies then suddenly stab them on your back. It can't get more worse than that.

As the whole of Berk prepared for battle, Stoick remembered something and turned to Fjall, "Where are the Riders? And where is Astrid?"

.

.

A few kilometers just beyond the Isles of Berk

.

The flagship of the Bog-Burglars teemed in activity as they make good head wind sailing away from the Isle of Berk, Camicazi stood on the prow of the ship as she covered herself in furs. Instead of the usual music and songs to accompany the rowing, the mood and atmosphere was subdued. Primarily, by the treacherous way they have left Berk, their host, in such haste and secrecy. Second, by the currently brooding young man tied to their main mast as Kalina, the wounded Champion of the Burglars stood guard at their prisoner.

Taking one last fleeting look at Hiccup, Camicazi strode over to him and bends to his eyes level.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way."

The Heir of Berk kept silent as a rag was tied around his mouth, it would be futile to shout or talk, and doing so would only expend unnecessary energy.

"I really am sorry about this," the Heir of the Burglars shook her head and her eyes softened, "You gave us no choice Hic- you were just too good to belong to a single tribe- we wanted you for ourselves, I wanted you for myself... now you have forced our hands. The Coalition would make the decision for us now.

His green eyes filled with malice and contempt, Hiccup growled angrily through his muzzled lips and huffed at the sky. There were excited voices as a small dot appeared on the horizon, so the Uglithugs would meet them there in a small sandbar, just like what they talked about. Heavy footfalls approached him from behind as he finally focused on the ship's captain.

Big-Breasted Bertha looked down at Hiccup and sighed, she looked both ashamed and guilty of a very heavy crime. Kalina stood up, as Bertha lowers herself to his eyes level, "That small sandbar is the location for the meeting, I hope you're ready to meet with the Uglithugs- because they sure as Hel-bent ready to meet you."

The Chieftess stood up and walked away, again Hiccup rolled his eyes and sighed, how did he even get into this mess. They already discussed those plans tomorrow, but right now amidst all this things happening around him, he couldn't help but feel calm through it all. Female sailors cheered as the sand bar came into view and they all saw from the distance three long boats moored, with the banner of the Uglithugs raised high from where their emissary stood on the small island.

.

Hiccup can only shook his head, and sigh at the absurdity of his situation. _'This is either really good, or really bad-'_

.

.

**To be continued...**

**Author's note:**

I missed you mateys, its been more than a week since my last update! And lo and behold, Holy Mother of Frigga! More than 100 FOLLOWS!? I didn't even notice. Thank you so much guys.

Really thank you so much, I don't even know how to show my gratitude. Again, read and review!

.

Cheers everyone,

Scarabeye3000


End file.
